Twist of Fate
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Naruto, a new student who holds a deep secret... Sasuke, a young teacher who is shrouded in mystery... What happens when their paths cross? High school fic. SasuxNaru.
1. Student, Teacher

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... I just wished I did...**

**Chapter 1: Student-Teacher**

**_Student: Uzumaki Naruto_**

"Naruto… Will you please wake up!!"

I heard a voice, waking me from my sweet slumber. I cracked my eye open; only to be welcomed by a face that were mere inches in front of me. He was fair skinned with brown hair that was pulled back by a ponytail. His demure personality gave off a calm atmosphere, despite of the _huge _scar he had across his face. He was already dressed in a white Oxford with a tie slung around his neck. This person is my "dad", Umino Iruka.

"Naruto… Ah, finally you're awake. It's your first day of school. Kakashi and I had already made the arrangements. You're going to meet with Tsunade-sama, the principal. Be nice, Naruto. This is the fourth school you're going to be transferred to. I don't want you to cause anymore trouble. Please Naruto…"

"Yeah, yeah… I heard you. Now, do you mind? I want to dress up and get ready for school."

"Naruto! Don't you use that kind of tone on me!"

"Hai… Wakarimashita… Oyaji-_sama_…" The boy said sarcastically

Iruka sighed in defeat. He exited the room and closed the door shut. You're probably wandering who I am. Well, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Where are they, you asked? They're dead, buried six feet under the ground. They died in a car crash when they were driving me back from my soccer game when I was in grade school. I blame myself for their deaths. If it wasn't for that stupid game, they wouldn't have died. Since then, I shunned myself to the world, never to open up my heart to anyone else.

I stood up and faced the full length mirror. I was standing a good 5'9. My muscles are well defined and my rock hard abs is something to brag about. I took off my shirt and looked at the tattoo that was still etched on my abdomen. It was a big spiral in the middle of my torso- a sign that I am already labeled and owned by a gang.

Back then, I joined a gang in my former school named "Akatsuki." People feared the said gang. The organization was led and moderated by the alumni of the school- the most powerful bearing the pen name of "Mangekyo." I never knew him and never met him. I thought everything was going smoothly since I did every errand I was asked to. But I was gravely mistaken. One day, I was held by another gang called "ANBU" and was tortured to spill the secrets of the Akatsuki. My body gave in and eventually, I said the deepest and darkest secrets of the organization I've sworn to. I knew my life ended there. The Akatsuki found out about my slip-up and marked me with this tattoo. This means that I am to be hunted down by the Akatsuki for not keeping my blabber mouth shut. Well, at least I'm still alive now. That's what counts.

I got my uniform and wore it lazily. It consisted of a white Oxford, black slacks and a blood red blazer that bored the symbol of Konoha High on the left breast side pocket. There was supposed to be a tie, but I really hated them, so I just slipped it into my book back. I took a last look at myself. Blonde spiked hair that defies gravity and cerulean blue eyes that mirrored boredom. Yes, I was bored with my life. And I can't wait to end it.

I ran down to the kitchen where Iruka was already plating the newly cooked sunny side up eggs. On the dinning table is his lover, Hatake Kakashi. He had spiked up white hair with some of it covering his eyes. Actually, no one ever saw that side of Kakashi's face. We only know that his other eye color is black. As for the other one, that remains to be seen. He always likes to wear Oxfords and leaving the top two buttons undone, but I couldn't figure out his undergarment. I mean, who wears skin fit undies that goes up to the bridge of the nose, covering up part of his face. Come on! Can't he have a little style?

"Ohayou, blondie…" Kakashi greeted

"Shut up, echi…" I spat back

"Naruto! Watch your tongue. Remember he and I will be your teachers for the year. We'll be watching you closely… Better be careful…" Iruka spat

I forgot to tell. Iruka and Kakashi are dating each other. They met in Konoha High, both being teachers in the said academy. Iruka taught English while Kakashi Chemistry. One day, there were friends. The next thing I knew, they were already going out. I felt sick every time they snuggle and snog each other. Like now…

"Ugh! Get a room, will you? I'm heading out." Naruto grimaced

"You know how to get there?" Kakashi asked, out of pure concern. Maybe

"I'll take a cab."

I grabbed a slice of toasted bread before I headed out of the enormous house. There was one thing about me that attracted the attention of everybody. The name "Uzumaki" is always equivalent to "filthy rich". My biological father is the head of a huge chain of restaurants, hotels, telecommunication networks, and a whole lot more. 40 of Japan's income is being circulated by our family. Since he died, my grandfather, Jiraiya, is keeping everything intact as to not mess up the whole company. He said he'll manage the company until I finished college. Che… As if I'd really finish it…

I called a cab over and it stopped right in front of me. I almost yelled at the driver for nearly running over my foot before I told him to drive to Konoha High. As I stepped out of the cab, I wandered around the huge building. It was indeed a prestigious private school. First thing in my agenda is to find that damned principal, Tsunade. I pulled a random kid by his tie and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Kid, where's the principal's office?" My piercing blue eyes seemed to have scared the shit out of him

"Second floor, third door on the right. You'll never miss it… Please don't hurt me…" The kid said, shielding his face from me.

I scoffed and dropped the kid to the floor, which quickly stood up and ran away from me. I slowly made my way to the second floor, only to be blocked by a group of male students. One had unruly brown hair with two red tattoos that went down to each check, one had a black, coconut shell-shaped hair that seemed to have been polished, one had a short hair pulled back in a tight ponytail with a piercing on each ear, one had an extremely long hair with white eyes, one had a hoodie that kept his face blocked and his eyes shielded by a pair of dark glasses and the last one was a tubby that had two stupid marks on each cheek. Great, just what I need. A bunch of clowns.

"Move, you're in my way." I spat. All of them had their eyes fixated on me.

"Watch your mouth, punk!" The guy with the two red tattoo marks said

I just shoved them aside, walking right in the middle. They seemed to be surprised at my rash behavior and I felt their eyes pierce through me. It won't bother me that much. I knew I could take them on. I then walked to the principal's office, opening the door without knocking. There, seated a busty, blonde woman with two eyes that threw daggers at me.

"Who the fuck are you and don't you know how to knock?" She bellowed

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm new…"

"Ah… Umino Iruka's son… Welcome… Welcome to Konoha High…"

_**Teacher: Uchiha Sasuke**_

I walked into my condominium unit my family provided for me. This week is really rough on me. Three sleepless nights just because of my job that drove me crazy. I never really wanted to do this anyway. It's a drag. But hey, the pay is good and it could sustain my every want and every _need_. Let's not indulge in the "need" part just yet. My phone suddenly rang and I answered it with a grumpy voice.

"What?!"

"Sharingan… We have received word that you have finished your mission. We congratulate you and please stand by for your next mission. The money will be transferred to your bank account. With this, have a nice day."

Nice day my ass, stupid Itachi. Thanks to this mission my chokutō(1) was stained, with worthless blood. I groaned loudly in frustration as I stripped out of my bloodstained clothes and entered the shower. A quick warm bath really does wonders to my sore muscles. Yeah, I've been feeling sore all week and my body is crying for sweet slumber.

I am, by the way, Uchiha Sasuke. I work as a teacher in Konoho High school as an Algebra professor. Don't get me wrong. I'm not _old_. I'm 23, for Pete's sake. I just happened to skip a few years and got my diploma faster. But that's my daytime job. At night, I work for the organization "Akatsuki." People think that it's only a gang in a high school called Root Academy (in which I am a graduate) and recruited high school student. But this organization is manned by underground kings, doing missions from assassination to robbery or body guarding. I specialize on assassination. There is only one reason why. My niisan, Itachi, is one of the kings on the organization and he specializes on spy works. Naturally, I don't want to be his shadow.

"Mataku…"

I stepped out of the shower, with a towel around my waist. It was already 6 o'clock in the morning and I have to be ready in an hour. One hour is a lot of time. Maybe I could relax for a bit. I went into the bedroom and dressed into a pair of black slacks and white button up shirt with a red necktie. I face the mirror and brushed my hair, grabbing a ton of gel and slabbing in onto the back of my locks, spiking it up. After I was satisfied with my looks, I headed out to where my blade laid. I took it in my hands and unsheathed it. The blade was covered in blood as my reflection stared back at me.

"_Throw your emotions, Sasuke."_

My niisan's voice echoed in my mind. He brutally trained me until I lost every bit of emotion I had. No hate, no anger, no sadness, no happiness, no love. I was like a machine that the organization used to do their dirty job. The truth is, I wanted my niisan dead. He murdered our parents to get their insurance money to use for his own greediness. Despite the fact that he's the favorite son, he brutally butchered them and the only word they cried was "Itatchi."

"I'm going to kill you soon, niisan… Just you wait…"

After I finished wiping off the blood off the blade of my beloved sword, I went to the kitchen and decided to prepare some breakfast. The easiest, of course, was bacon and eggs. I got the pan and poured some oil, cracking two eggs on it while placing four slices of bacon on top of the egg. It didn't take long before my breakfast cooked. I plated it and ate on the counter, getting myself some orange juice on the way. I took the folder that was lazily placed beside my plate.

"Great. Paperwork… Hmm? Hello… Why is Umino's papers here?"

_Future Goals. Essay on what I would be ten years from now._

"What a childish theme!"

But my curiosity thirsted to look into the folder. I wondered how these idiotic kids looked at life. I scanned on the work. Some had superb penmanship, many were only scribbles and a few were unreadable. I then picked at random three papers that caught my eye. First was Haruno Sakura's work. Next was Inuzuka Kiba's and lastly was Yamanaka Ino.

_Haruno Saukura:_

_Ten years from now, I would be a successful doctor who is able to treat the sick and cure impossible diseases. I might be relocated to Europe or America, but I know I'll come back to my home town to help the people here. Also, I imagine myself married to Uchiha Sasuke (sensei) and we will have four beautiful children that will take up their father's steps and will grow up to be bright and outstanding men in the future…_

"That was a piece of shit." I mused

_Inuzuka Kiba:_

_I would be a dog breeder ten year from now. I'll open up a business selling cross breed dogs, vitamins, medicines and even a school for dogs. I really love dogs and I wanted to be with them when I grow up… And to beat out the living hell out of our algebra teacher, Uchiha Sasuke-sensei…_

"Why won't you marry a dog instead, dog breath?"

_Yamanaka Ino:_

_I will be a successful florist and surpass my family and that forehead girl, Haruno Sakura. Obviously, I would be married to Uchiha Sasuke-sensei and have lots and lots of children. I am sure this is what I would be ten years from now. I can't wait to grow up… _

"Why am I in all the essays? Reading these is a waste of time! I'll just return these when we meet in the teacher's lounge."

I got up and went to the sink to throw my now empty plate. It was already 6:45- ample time to drive to school. I got my car and house keys and locked the door as I made my way out. Walking through the parking, I spotted my perfect black Porsche. I took a moment to study its sleek figure before I got in and drove to Konoha High. I was welcomed by a barrage of female students, who only got a cold shoulder from me. The heck, I had no time for it.

"Uchiha-sensei!! Uchiha-sensei!!" A voice called from afar

"What is it?" I asked, quite sternly

"Tsunade-sama is looking for you…"

"Did she say why?"

"Iie…"

"Ah… Arigatou…"

After sending the student off, I walked to the second floor to the principal's office. I almost lost my head and clothes during the long walk there. I knew I could avoid them, but it would gather too much attention and I might overdo it. If Itachi found out I'm using my extra-ordinary skills in normal settings, he'd surely flip. Not that I care about his opinion, but my back account would freeze and would only mean no money. I just have to bear with his hell… For now.

_I wondered what Tsunade-sama wants…_

**Author's Note:**

1. According to Wiki, that's the sword Sasuke wielded.

So... First chappie done... First person POV is only used for this one... Well, that's what I have decided... The remaining chapters will be in the third person...

**Review everyone!! I hope you liked the first chapter.  
**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	2. And Their Paths Crossed

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

Ok... So I guess I'll be using first person POV... I hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter 2: And their paths crossed**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I sluggishly went to the principal's office, wondering why she called me so early in the morning. I fixed myself up as I stood before the great Oak doors that sheltered Tsunade-sama's office. I knocked on the door, gently opening it before muttering a quick "Shitsureishimasu". The blonde principal looked at me with brows furrowed together. She seemed to have woken up at the wrong side of the bed. Mataku, even though she's brilliant, can't she consider retirement? She's already old and I bet she can't handle the students as efficiently as before.

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" I asked

"Yes… This is Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka's son. He'll be transferring to your class starting today."

An Uzumaki eh? I've heard that name before. Oh yeah… The Uzumaki Corporation. So this little brat is the heir of the big corp. But there's something more to that name. Damn it. Why can't I remember it? I tapped a finger on my chin, frowning as I tried to squeeze my brain of that information. Was he a part of Akatsuki? Or part of ANBU? Or was he a wanted person?

"Uchiha-sensei!" A woman's voice boomed into my head.

"Hai… I understand. Classes start in fifteen minutes. I will gladly escort Naruto-kun to his class." I told her, not even changing a tone in my voice.

"Take good care of the brat, Uchiha-sensei. You know Iruka's a worrywart when it comes to the ones he cared for…" Tsunade said to me, as I walked towards the door

"Wkarimashita. Dewa, shitsureishimasu."

I bowed and exited the room, but the blonde was still glued on the wooden chair. I sighed in annoyance as I went back and dragged the blonde by his collar, forcing him on his feet and out of the room. The blonde struggled under my grasp. He whined and whimpered, struggling to break free. Naturally, I had the stronger grip. I let out a sharp sigh, looking around the corridors for any signs of passersby. After assuring that no one was around, I threw the blonde on the wall and pinned him with my hands on either side of his head.

"Look… I don't want my students to be so damn disobedient… So I suggest you behave and listen to me… Otherwise, you'll find yourself in a really bad fit." I whispered to him in a dangerously low voice

"I'm not scared of you teme… If you think I'll fall for your useless taunts, then guess again…"

"I credit you for biting back, dobe… But mark my words. I still have more power over you. I control you in this school… If you don't behave, then I'll make your stay here a living hell…"

I released the blonde and walked to the first floor. He was, surprisingly, following me to the classroom. A brown haired man came running to my direction, stopping a mere foot away. I gave him time to breathe before asking him if he has any business with me.

"Sasuke… I was looking around for you… I think I our folders were mixed up. I have your lesson plan right here… Do you, by any chance have my essays?"

"Essays? Come to think of it, yes I have it. It's in my desk, third drawer. I'm sorry I can't walk over there to retrieve it for you. My class starts in two minutes. Do you mind if you just get it yourself?" I asked, masking my annoyance

"It's ok, Sasuke… I could get it myself. I have free period anyway. Thank you…"

He handed me my lesson plan before running off to the opposite direction. I wondered why he didn't greet his son. It then suddenly hit me. What if that brat ran away? I quickly turned around, but saw him standing directly behind me. I looked down at him. I am at least two inches taller than him, meaning the shortie had no way to win over me. I was about to ask him about why he didn't great his dad, but I was suddenly cut short.

"Don't ask."

"Then I won't. Now stay there. Come in when I call you."

I breathed out and walked in the classroom. As usual, everything is a mess. Boys were throwing paper balls at each others, girls gossiping and applying paint on their faces. Fine, it's make-up. But they're applying them one foot thick! Talk about bloody cheeks and bleeding lips. A pink haired girl then suddenly crept in front of me, showing off her cleavage by keeping two buttons of her uniform undone. The blonde haired girl beside her was also sporting the same attire. What? If these sluts wanted my attention, well good luck to them. I won't be swayed by such…. Ugly creatures.

"Haruno. Yamanaka. Button up and take your seats. Everyone! Settle down!"

My voice seemed to make everyone listen. All the students immediately took their seats. Mataku. I made my way to the teacher's desk, setting the folder down. I got the master list of the class and did a roll call before doing my introduction of a new brat joining the already brat-infested class.

"Ok… Today, there will be a new student joining your class… You can come in now."

The blonde walked in the classroom in an agonizingly slow manner. I saw eyes glued on him, some with frowns, and others with a sly smile. I guess he's already popular. I have to admit; even I am intrigued by him. Not in a sexual sense, mind you, but there was something about him that interests me. And I can't put my finger on it. I wrote his name on the board, his surname in kanji and his name in hiragana.

"Everyone. This is Uzumaki Naruto."

Every student in the classroom seemed to have their mouths dropped open. Who wouldn't? The heir to the biggest corporation is their classmate. Everyone would surely befriend him. I was about to decide on his seat before he snatched the chalk out of my hand and erased the name I previously wrote.

"Uzumaki is in hiragana, Naruto is in katakana. Get it right, will you? Teme…"

Everyone seemed to be surprised about the blonde's disrespectful behavior. I felt a vein about to pop out of my forehead, but cooled myself down. But, as everyone thought it was the last minute of his life, a group of boys smirked at his "interesting" behavior towards me. The blonde didn't seem to be scared of me. I give him credit for that.

"A space beside Inuzuka is open. Move you fucking butt over there."

"Got it…"

The blonde walked towards the said sit, slumping himself on the squeaky chair, resting his bag on the table while resting his legs up. He's really starting to tick me off. How could a student defy me so much after warning him? He's really going to get it. I'm going to give him detention, homework and make his life miserable before he could say "I'm sorry."

"Everyone, please turn your books to page 321. We're going to discuss the Pythagorean Theorem." I began, "Oh, and by the way, Uzumaki. Detention for one week for improper uniform and insolent behavior."

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

What the fuck?! Detention! And on my first day of school. What the fuck is the deal? Does this teacher have a problem with me? Come to think of it, he did warn me. But the heck, I didn't know it was true. Fucking Uchiha. Just because he's a professor doesn't mean he could rule over me. I'll show him. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he gets.

"Alright, so the Pythagorean Theorem is commonly used for right angles triangles." He began

"Who needs triangles? We don't measure it in real life… So why bother study it?" I said, nonchalantly

"Uzumaki… You better listen."

"Why? Everyone here is really bored… Look around you… Uchiha-_sensei_."

"You better watch what you're going to say, Uzumaki or--"

"Or what? Detention for me? I already have one! You already gave me… And I think I'm just getting my worth of week's detention…"

"Out of the classroom, Uzumaki. Never come back!!" He finally snapped, but I didn't move an inch. He then closed his eyes and ran a hand in his hair. "Excuse me everyone…"

He stepped out. The tension that was previously in the room seemed to have been lifted. The boy who sat beside me tapped me on the shoulder. He looked familiar. The two red tattoos on his cheeks- I know I've seen them before. Oh yeah, it was the kid who blocked my way before.

"Hey, new kid!" He said

"What?"

"You're pretty cool… No one ever defies Uchiha-sensei like that… I guess I have got the wrong impression about you too soon…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, when we ran into each other earlier, I thought you're this cocky bastard always gets his way around... But I guess I was wrong…"

"I _am_ a bastard, mind you… But hey, I could use a friend in this new school…"

"Great… I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Thick brows over there is Rock Lee, long haired beauty is Hyuuga Neji, glassed man is Aburame Shino, lazy butt is Nara Shikamaru and fa-- tub--… Oh the heck…" His voice went down to a whisper. "The _slightly_ overweight is Akimichi Chouji. He doesn't like to be called fat and tubby… So don't go using those taboo words or anything close to it when you're talking to him…"

"Ok… I got it… I'm…"

"I know… Uzumaki Naruto…"

"I'll introduce you to everybody during break time… My buds had their eyes on you when you were talking to Uchiha-sensei… And they all think you're kinda cool…"

"That would be awesome…"

The sensei then went back into the classroom, bringing with him a huge stack of paper. Great… A pop quiz. He the distributed the paper and gave us the remaining 45 minutes to answer the quiz about the lesson he was about to discuss. I stared on the blank paper for a whole half hour before Kiba dropped a pencil near my foot. I picked it up and noticed a paper lying beside the pencil

_To: Naruto_

I picked it up, opening it carefully without being spotted. My eyes widen as it ran through the contents. I looked at Kiba who gave me two thumbs up and a toothy grin. How the heck did his get this? It was the answer to all questions in the pop quiz. I scribbled down the contents of the paper before slipping it in my sleeves.

"Time's up. Pass your papers to the front." Uchiha said

As the papers were being passed, I could here the others whine and groan in defeat. Kiba and I, on the other hand, had smiles on our faces. The bell rung and everybody exited the room for their recess. We stayed, along with the five people I bumped into earlier.

"Guys, this is Nartuo…"

"Hey…" I said, waving a hand

"You were so cool!! I mean, to stand up to Uchiha-sensei like that!!" Lee said enthusiastically

"It was nothing… I'm used to doing that to piss-off teachers…"

"So… What brings you here? And not to mention transferring in your senior year…" Neji asked

"Well, I got issues with my former school… It's the fourth time I transferred…"

"Why?" Chouji aksed, stuffing his mouth with potato chips

"I got into some of this… And a few of that… And the next thing I knew, I was kicked out…"

"Troublesome, huh?" Shikamaru said, coolly

"Not really… I'm used to it. So, Kiba. How did you know the answers?"

"You see, Neji and Shikamaru are two geniuses… They know the lessons before we even discussed…"

"Totally awesome…" I said

"You're really not too bad… We all misjudged you…" Shino said out of the blue

"Yeah… That's what Kiba said… And I think I misjudged you too… So… Let's start everything over… Everyone… I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'd like to be your friend."

Life could bring something more than just reminiscing on bad experiences. Maybe having friends such as Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Lee isn't so bad. I guess I have lived my life in a dark hole for quite a while. Maybe it's time for me to open up. I gripped my stomach where the tattoo lay hidden behind my clothes. I feel I could trust them. We haven't known each other for a while, but I really think they're will not betray me. I want to believe in them. Their sunny disposition and their genuine smiles. They saw me as Naruto and not as an heir of the Uzumaki throne. They didn't judge me because I was rich. They saw me as me, as an asshole and a son of a bitch. And I'm thankful for them.

"We all want to be your friend, Naruto."

**Well?? What do you think?**

**Reviews please...**

**Domo...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	3. Bonds

**Disclaimer: Same as before...  
**

**Chapter 3: Bonds**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Lunch period is probably one of the best times in a regular school day. People swarming in the food counter, shouting their orders to the hope of getting their favorite food in time before it get sold out. There, I sat in a long table with my new friends, with the addition of two new faces Kiba seemed to have missed. One is a female with almost the same attributes as Neji. The only difference is their hair. Neji has brown hair while the girl had raven tresses. The other is a livelier female, sporting an odango hairstyle and some wristbands in both her wrists. I guessed she is a sporty-type of girl.

"Naruto… Let me introduce you to Hinata, my cousin." Neji said. Hinata blushed as she extended her hand

"Nice to meet you." She said in a meek voice

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata…" I said, shaking her hand. Her cheeks suddenly became flushed as she hid behind her cousin

"And this is Ten-Ten…" Neji said

"Yo!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, ruffling my hair

"Hi to you too…" I said, fixing my unruly spikes

"So… I heard from Neji that you stood up to that duck-butt head, Uchiha-sensei…" Ten-Ten began

"Yeah… What about it?"

"That was totally awesome…" Ten-Ten exclaimed, patting my shoulders

"Is that prick really scary? I mean, why would students fear him?" I asked out of curiosity. To my surprise, everyone stood silent.

"Look… There is a rumor circling around the school that the bastard has some strings attached to bullies from other high schools… Meaning, if you mess with him, he could get those people butcher you before you could say "Die"." Kiba started

"Two years ago, three students defied him. They snuck into the teacher's lounge and got his lesson plan and grade sheets during lunch break. They hid the lesson plan and change their grades into A+'s." Shino said

"At first, Uchiha gave them loads of detention and a ton of extra school work. But then, they got pissed and started a rumor about the bastard, telling that he's been sleeping with Tsunade-sama just to get him in the school and to give him a bigger wage." Lee added

"Uchiha found out about it and the next thing we knew, they were brutally bullied by men from Root Academy…" Shikamaru continued

"We tried to help those students and asked them who did that and why did they do that to them." Chouji said

"But they never did tell us a good reason why… They just kept on saying us that "We learned our lesson… We learned our lesson…" It was creepy. They were dazed and were unable to have a decent conversation for a week…" Neji finished

"Wow… That was harsh… But he's not scaring me…" I said with a toothy grin

They all smiled at me. Of course, I smiled back in return. Root Academy eh? It's been a while since I remembered the school actually existed. Oh wait… Every waking morning, I'm being reminded that I am owned by some people of that fucking school. I can't believe that the academy even allowed that forsaken organization to exist. Akatsuki made my stay there a living hell.

"Hey… Hey… Naruto!!" Ten-Ten's voice boomed in.

"What?" I asked

"The bell just rang… Dude, you're spacing out. Everything alright?"

"Yeah… It's cool…"

I stood up from the bench and threw my empty instant ramen cup in one of the trash bins. After that conversation about the bastard of an Uchiha, I keep on thinking if he's part of Akatsuki. What if he knew about me? After what I did to him, he'll clearly tell the Akatsuki about my whereabouts, and surely I'll be hunted down again, just like two years ago. Fucking luck…

"_Hey!! Get back here, you fucking prick!" A boy shouted_

"_Don't let him escape!!" Another boy shouted_

_I sprinted away from the group of boys who carrying pipes and sticks. It was the third time I was being chased in the week. And it's only Wednesday. I prayed for a miracle to happen, like the police passing by and stop them in their tracks. But fate has turned her back on me. I turned a sharp right and accidentally bumped into two men. One had an angelic face with his long hair tied back in a ponytail. The other was a tall man with his hair spiked up and his mouth covered by a ninja mask._

"_Watch were you're going, kid?" The tall guy barked_

"_Be nice, Zabuza. It was just an accident." The other guy said, helping me up_

"_You're too soft, Haku."_

"_A-arigatou…"_

"_There he is!! Get him!!"_

_The boys then started to run towards me, but Haku and Zabuza stood in my way. Out of nowhere, they started fighting the thugs for me. I didn't know if it was martial arts or magic, but with one swift motion, they were all on the ground, unconscious. Haku and Zabuza then faced me. I stepped back a bit, thinking that they might get me next._

"Naruto!! Quit daydreaming!! Let's go to class!!' Kiba bellowed

I scoffed at the small memory that played in my head. Yeah, those were the days. I can't believe I thought about Haku and Zabuza again. It's been a while. Who were they? Let's just say they're a close acquaintance. I'll leave it at that. Root High really made my life miserable. There were times that I wanted to end my life when I was being bullied. But when I remembered what Haku told me, it made me rethink load more before pressing a knife on my chest.

"_You'll soon meet someone you'll treasure most Naruto. Learn to trust people… Don't shut yourself like what you're doing now… It will be a lot easier for them if you're alone…"_

"You don't know how right you are, Haku… You just don't know…"

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I can't believe that blonde made my self-control snap like that. But something in that blonde really intrigues me. For someone who was labeled emotionless, I couldn't believe that I am responding to the blonde's taunts like that. Shit what am I saying!! That asshole insulted me in front of my class. I gave him detention and he spat back. Should I take it to higher and let Root High take care of him? Damn it… I don't want to do it. Well, at least a part of me didn't want to. Maybe because I wanted to see how far that bastard will go. After all, I couldn't send thugs to him. Iruka will be barking mad. My phone then suddenly rang in the middle of my lunch. I sighed in annoyance as I flipped it open.

"Sharingan, you have a mission. Tonight, you are to assassinate Yakushi Kabuto. Aged 23. Working as an underground smuggler of drugs." The voice said, clearly it was Itachi

"Why do you want him… fixed?"

"He cheated on me… I want him dead."

"Fine."

I slammed the phone shut and resumed on my bento. Going back to my thoughts. Uzumaki Naruto. Now what should I do with him? Should I send some of my boys? Or should I deal with him myself? Why am I being stressed out by him? I shouldn't let him get into my head. I finished my packed lunch and stowed everything in my bag. Being part-teacher, part-assassin really is troublesome.

The day went on pretty well. My students were behaving like angels. Too afraid to talk, to afraid to ask questions and too afraid to look at me. I'd like to keep it that way. As I went out to the parking lot, I saw a blonde head swiftly running past the tennis courts, only to be tailed by students from what I think was Suna High, well based from the uniform. There were at least five of them with pipes and bats in their hands. I didn't know hit me, but I found myself walking towards the helpless blonde.

The thugs were already surrounding him; knives were going from side to side, as if slashing something. Maybe this is what I need for him to believe that I am to be feared. I tackled them all and with a swift motion disarmed them and sent them flying across the ground. They stood up to fight back, but the sight of a teacher before them made them withdraw and run back to where they came from.

I brushed the dirt from my clothes and turned around, only to see the blonde holding both his cheeks. He wasn't crying or anything, but I felt something was wrong. I approached him and knelt beside him. He looked at me with those deep cerulean eyes. I felt myself being pulled into them, drowning in its exquisiteness. I smacked myself mentally for thinking that.

"Can you get up?" I asked, surprised that I was even interested in helping him

"I can take care of myself. You didn't have to do that." He said

"Just be thankful. Now get up and we'll go to the infirmary."

I forcibly pulled him to his feet and half-dragged him back into the building. I led the way through the empty hallways. Both of us were silent throughout the walk to the nurse's office. I kept on pondering why I helped him. I'm supposed to only have feelings of hate. But somehow, I felt attached to him. I opened the door to the infirmary, only to find it empty.

"Sit." I said, and the boy did

I got some antiseptic and cotton and started dressing Naruto's wounds. After finishing up, the scars started to be visible. Those thugs gave him three whisker marks on each cheek. I looked at him a little bit closer. His blonde hair, his azure eyes and now the newly added marks… He was a real beauty. But I wonder why they were after him.

"Hey… Uzumaki. Why were those thugs after you?" I pried

"None of your fucking business…" He spat

"Listen, kid. I saved your fucking butt there. Can't you be a little more grateful?"

"Well, arigatou… But this is something that I should settle on my own…"

"Fine… Suit yourself." I said in surrender

Silence.

"Have you ever been attacked by thugs before? Chased down because you did something that shouldn't be done?" He suddenly asked

"Why?"

"Nothing… That was stupid for me to ask…"

"Uzumaki… Why were you being such a prick with me?"

"Because I hate teachers…"

"Any reason why?"

"This really isn't the right time to tell anything about it…"

I could sense a little darkness surrounding the blonde. Uneasiness, hesitation… I wonder what that could be. He shifted uncomfortably on the chair as I stood before him. I cleaned up everything I used before I heard the blonde ask some more questions.

"Students say you're a real terror…"

"Hn. Do you believe in everything you hear?"

"In a way… You did threaten me. So do you send thugs on the students who disrespect you?"

"I won't deny it. I do… Because they get into my nerves."

"Well, why don't you send some of your thugs to get me?"

"Maybe…"

The blonde scoffed. "I'll just beat them down…"

"Speak for yourself. You can't even defend yourself back there…"

"Touché."

Maybe I'll let you off... For now...

**Review!!**

Well, in this chapter, I just cleared up the issue about why students fear Sasuke... Also, in here, it showed the "Naruto" disease and how it affects other people he talks to. Naruto befriends everyone in his class.. Sasuke was somehow affected by the contagious disease... And is currently battling if he should open up to Naruto and if Naruto would do the same for him...

**maiden.blooddragons**


	4. Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ambush**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

How long had it been? A week? Two weeks? I didn't know… But I found myself thinking about the blonde every damn minute. Ever since our "rendezvous" last time, our relationship _changed_ a little. He stopped being so… _annoying_. Although we throw insults at each other quite often, I found myself smiling afterwards. He was so addicting. Those ocean blue eyes really grasped me tight.

It was already Friday, and the dobe was serving the last of his detention with me. Dobe? Yeah, it's a new nickname for him, along with usuratonkachi. He calls me teme, but that's about it. I sat on the teacher's desk, grading the papers while waiting two more hours for his detention to expire. Mataku… There should be a machine that automatically grades papers.

"Oi…" He suddenly said out of the blue

"What?" I spat back, not taking my eyes off the papers

"It's already dark. Can't you let me off the hook?"

"It's your fault for showing up late, Uzumaki…"

"Oh come on!! Have a heart!"

"I don't have one…"

Just like a tiger's instinct, I sensed something flying towards me. I quickly caught it between my fingers. Che… A throwing knife. Upon closer inspection, I could see the symbol of Akatsuki- the red cloud pattern. Damn it. Today was Ambush Attack Day. And they really picked a good spot to ambush me, right when I am in the middle of detention… Stuck with the dobe… Oh shit!! Naruto… They might hit him!

"Fuck! Naruto! Get down!!"

"Why should --?"

I quickly jumped over the table and forced him down on the ground. Just then, a few arrows came running to our direction, missing me by just a hair. I forced him up and ran to exit the room. Paperwork could wait till tomorrow, but right now, I need to save the both of us from getting skewered. We ran down the empty and dark corridors while dodging the flying object that are being thrown to us. Now I get it… They didn't give me a mission because of the ambush attack.

"Oof! Shit!" I heard Naruto fell

I quickly helped him up, but he screamed in pain. His ankle must have been twisted. Just when I was about to sling his arm around my shoulders, a throwing knife came flying to our direction, right in the middle of both of us. Shit, what am I going to do? If I drop him, surely another one will be flying for him. I decided to take the hit. It pierced through my left shoulder. I winced in pain as I pulled it out and threw it into the darkness. Apparently, I hit somebody because I heard an agonizing groan of pain.

"Let's get out of here…" I said to the blonde, and he nodded in reply.

I helped him walked through the hallway until we reached my car. I looked around before opening the passenger's side and sitting the blonde there. The pain in my shoulder was starting to throb and numb my arm. I ran to the driver's side and revved up the engine, driving out of the school. From the rear view mirror, I could see two cars tailing me, with guns pointed towards the car. Almost like an action movie, I maneuvered on the busy street, swerving through cars. I finally took a sharp turn at an alley and exited to the other street. Since I knew their car was not small enough to fit there, my escape was a success. I speeded my way to my condominium unit, parking the car with ease. Then, my phone suddenly vibrated through my pockets.

"What?"

"It seemed you injured yourself, Sharingan. You need to sharpen your skills more. But for today, I congratulate you for the success of the Ambush Attack." That damned Itachi again.

"Whatever."

"I heard you have a student with you. Impressive."

I slammed the phone shut. Shit, I can't feel my arm anymore. I looked at the blonde, whose color seemed to have been flushed down the toilet. Without a word, I helped him step out and walk into the big building. Rummaging through my back pocket, I retrieved my card key and let the elevator scan it before pressing 17. We then stepped out the elevator and walked the long corridor until we reached 1722. I then placed the key card on the scanned just below the knob and turned the handle as soon as the color changed into green. Shit, it's throbbing again. Gently, I sat the blonde down and went to the fridge to get an ice pack of him.

"Here…" I threw the ice pack and he quickly caught it with ease. "Just put it over the swollen area… I'll be right back."

I went into the bathroom and stripped off my bloodied upper garment. Good thing it wasn't that deep. But fuck, it surely hurts a lot. Damn my stupidity for pulling out the knife! I cleaned the wound and applied antiseptic on it, yelping as the pain intensified. You're such a baby, Sasuke. Handle it like a man! I applied more pressure on the wound. The bleeding stopped and I think the wound is closing nicely. Good. At least the pain subsided a little. I walked out to the blonde, who was still holding the ice pack on his swollen ankle.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. Wow. A stupid question

"Not anymore… But I think it'll probably take a while for it to fully heal."

"Here… Let me see it."

I walked over and sat on the wooden coffee table, resting the blonde's ankle on my leg. He pulled it out, but I forced it back to where it was. I placed a little pressure on the swollen area, before holding his foot and rotating it. He winced in pain, but I cooed him to relax.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…" He said

"Shh… Quit being a baby… I'm making it heal faster" I said, finally making the last push. It then made a cracking sound before I released his foot.

"Hey, it does feel better. When did you learn to do that?"

"I used to have sprains a lot of times when I was a kid… So… Niisan did this for me…" I said, masking the anger in my voice. Right… Niisan…

"You have a niisan? Cool… What's his name?"

"Itachi." I said with a fake smile

"Cool. Hey… Um… Thanks…" He smiled shyly at me; his cheeks had a rose pink color. At that moment, my heart suddenly stopped.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Two weeks had passed since that duck-headed bastard saved me from the Suna High bullies. I felt pathetic back then, but it was then that I realized that he wasn't so bad at all. He has a soft spot- but it was so small I needed a microscope to see it. Between those weeks, we still threw insults and taunts to each other. But it did not feel like we were fighting. It was like; we were both happy with the daily routine. Kiba and the others were bombarding me with questions, but I always gave them the same answer.

"_Nothing's changed between us… It's like the first day. Throwing insults at each other."_

And then, today, while serving detention for the last day, he gets attacked. And somehow, I got involved. I knew he could have escaped without me. But he didn't. It's like he wanted me safe. And when I fell down, he helped me up, even taking a hit from the flying knife that was aimed for me. I mean… He wouldn't do it if he didn't care for me, right?

"You could sleep here if you want to. I'll tell Iruka…" His voice, so silky and so deep.

"It's alright. I… I could walk home…"

"No… It's too risky… Besides, how could you walk with your ankle sprained?"

Was he concerned? This is a change. I felt a blush creep across my check. Damn it! I can't let him see it. I think I like him. Shit, what am I saying? I don't like that cocky, asshole with a duck-butt for a head… Right? Think, Naruto… Think… He helped you a lot of times, saved your skin with the Suna High and used himself as a human shield to block that knife from hitting you. Maybe he likes you too.

"I like walking…" I said. STUPID!! What was that all about?

"Fine… I'll go with you…" He said

"But you're also injured… Just rest…"

Wow, I sounded like his lover. But he was injured. If he hadn't walked shirtless and flaunted his wound then I wouldn't have insisted. And man the bastard has a wicked set of abs. He must have slaved in the gym to get those perfectly toned muscles. Come to think of it, I didn't know he was _this_ flawless. His skin glowed under the warm light that bathed the room. His white skin was like porcelain. Argh! Wake up Naruto and stop drooling!

"It's just a scratch… Besides, if Iruka knew you were with me and I didn't accompany you home, he'd flip."

"Yeah… But…"

"No buts. I am your teacher after all. And right now, you are still under my supervision. If anything would happen to you, it'll be my liability."

I didn't fight anymore. He was as persistent as I am. Besides, I think I would like to know more about him. He really intrigues me. He is the strangest teacher I ever had. He threatened me and yet saved my life. He said he hated me, but he helped me a lot of times. Maybe he's beginning to change from being an ass to a normal human. And he tries to show it… in his own way.

"Ne… Could I call you Sasuke?" I asked while we were walking on the street

"I don't mind." He replied

"Call me Naruto then…"

"Usuratonkachi is better…"

I yelled at him and he just smiled. Wait… He _smiled_. It's not a smirk that taunts. But it was a gentle smile. It was the first time I saw him smile like that. I wonder, why wouldn't he smile when he's front of other people? Why did he keep his emotions to himself? Why?

"Naruto…" He said "Those Suna High that attacked you… Could you tell me the reason why?"

"It was because…" I hesitated and chewed on my lip…

"So you there you are, Naru-chan…" A deep voice said that made the hairs on my back stand

"Gaara…" I squeaked while the man from the shadows stepped into full view

He is Gaara, the most powerful guy of Suna High. He is the student council president and controls majority of the clubs in the campus. His word is law there. That is because his dad is the president of the School Board. He could do anything and everything that he wants. Why is he after me, you ask? He's _was_ my lover. Yeah… EX-boyfriend.

"Nice to see you again, Naru-chan. I felt so alone when you were avoiding me… You're not answering my calls. You won't even listen to the messengers I sent. Do you hate me so much, Naru-chan? Why won't you come back to me?" Gaara said.

His voice was nauseating. Everything he said made my stomach hurl. His voice was like daggers when he said those words to me. It was like I was falling into a bottomless pit. His eyes showed no mercy. The pale green eyes that mirrored only want. No, I don't want it anymore. I hated it… I loathed it…

"Gaara… Please… I'm sorry… But I just couldn't… Not anymore…" I said, stepping back as Gaara was taking wide strides towards me. Behind him were his brother, Kankuro and a few more people I barely knew

"I wouldn't stop until you are mine again, Naruto… Even if I have to do it by force…"

His brother and his men then attacked me again. I managed to dodge and fight of some of their attacks. Now, I wasn't caught off guard. I could fight them. Just after I gave a heel drop to his brother, my ankle suddenly screamed in pain. I landed on one knee, clutching it as I massaged it, hoping the pain would ease. But no matter how hard I hoped, the pain won't go away. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone about to tackle me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the stars after he hit me. Fuck, I'm so pathetic.

"That's enough!" Sasuke said

_Sasuke? Don't… You don't know who you're messing with. Shut up and leave. Sasuke… You don't want to be hated by Gaara. You don't know how much he could do if he were to pursue you. His dangerous and won't back down until he gets what he wants. I don't want you to get hurt…_

"Sasuke! Stop it! You don't know who you're up against…" I desperately called, but Gaara already had his eyes on him.

"Who dare stop me?" Gaara exclaimed, looking back to Sasuke's figure. "_You_… How are you?"

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…"

"I don't give a fuck!" Gaara yelled

"Well, now you should… Because I am Naruto's boyfriend…"

* * *

Ok... So both of them are starting to fall for each other... I wonder what's at stake for them...

**Review please...**

**Domo!!  
**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	5. Truths

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... I just wished it was...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truths**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Boyfriend?? Boyfriend!! Did Sasuke just say that he was my boyfriend?! Calm down, Naruto. It was just a lame excuse for Gaara to leave the both of you. My beating heart, please calm down!! You're not helping me at all… Wait, Gaara. I wonder what he did to Sasuke. Gaara walked over to my teacher, holding him by the collar. I could tell that he's trying to bore a hole in Sasuke's head. To my surprise, Sasuke didn't seem to be affected. He looked at Gaara with a smirk curved on his lips and is hands in his pants pockets.

"He's mine… So back off!!" Gaara said in a dangerously low voice

"Gaara… Sabaku Gaara…" That's what I heard from Sasuke. The rest were just murmurs and whispers.

Gaara's eyes widened and Sasuke's smirk broadened. It seems like they are acquainted with each other. Gaara released his grip from Sasuke's collar, while Sasuke fixed his ruffled shirt. My ex-lover stepped back and told Kankuro and the others to leave us. I felt relief wash over me. I could have sworn I was going to get butchered. Good thing Sasuke was there… Sasuke… He has a knack of saving me lately.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"It's nothing… I just knew Gaara from way back when…" He said. "Naruto… Gaara is from Suna High. Is he the reason why you were chased down?"

I bit my lip. Am I really ready to tell him everything? He did save me for more than two times. I think I could trust him with my secrets. I wanted to trust him. It was because I like him. I won't deny it anymore. Seeing him stand up from me like that, it made me like him. Sasuke… I'm telling you my story. Part of it at least. So open up your heart to me…

"You see… I've been transferring schools ever since first year high school. There was Root, Otto, Suna and lately, Konoha… When I was in Root, I got into a mess that made my life miserable. I guess I made the wrong choice of friends. My reputation was ruined and I was forced to transfer schools. In Otto, my chemistry teacher and my math teacher flunked me for no apparent reason. I tried to fight, using my "Student's Rights", but the principal got barking mad and expelled me for it. My friends, who I thought would fight for me, left me. It was then I knew that all they want was to juice me out of my money. And lastly, for Suna, I met Gaara and eventually became his boyfriend. But it was a one sided relationship. He liked me for my money. When I broke up with him, he got mad and sent all his men to skin me alive… I tried to close my heart after those incidences, but I met Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Hinata and Ten-Ten… They saw me for me… And not for my money. So I opened up to them… Hoping that I didn't make the same mistake I did thrice…"

"You know… There's a saying that "When it happens twice, it will happen again for the third time…"" He said

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Do you know why it ended with the third time?"

"No."

"It's because it won't happen ever again. Your friends… They are a loyal group of people. For the two years I taught in the High School, they were probably the most intact group of friends I have ever seen…"

He looked up at the sky, his eyes glistening under the night sky. This was the Sasuke no one has ever seen. I feel so comfortable with him. It's like I could do everything when I'm with him. He makes me forget of regret and fear. He's so kind and his words are so comforting. I felt my heart skip two beats while looking at him, bathed under the moonlight.

"You know, Sasuke… I feel so comfortable when I'm with you…"

"Dobe… Where did that come from?"

"I'm serious. It's like I have no regrets or no problems when I'm talking to you. Like I could tell you everything without hesitation…"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard…"

"Don't be such a poop… Besides, you _did_ call me "boyfriend" earlier. So, what's up with that?"

I poked his side, and to my surprise he flinched. He kept poking until he held my hands and poked back. We were both laughing, tickling each other as we reached the park. We landed on the grass, rolling while still tickling each other. We stopped tickling and both of us lay on the grass, holding our aching stomachs from laughing so hard.

"I missed laughing like that." He said.

"Why?"

"Well… Ever since I graduated, I never got the time to have fun. It was always work, grade papers, make lesson plans… I never got to go out."

On the moment, I felt the whole world only revolved around us. Things are changing and it's for the best. He changed my viewpoint about teachers and it seems that I somehow touched a nerved and tweaked it a little. He smiled at me, laughed at my little actions. I wanted to be part of him. I wanted him to be part of me.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah…"

"You know what you said to me earlier? That you were comfortable with me? I would have to say, I am also comfortable with you…"

"Really? What happened to the poker-face teacher that says "Never mess with me or I'll kill you." Huh?" I said, stretching my eyes to the side to make it longer

"I guess you changed that part of me… I don't know… Sometimes, I don't feel like myself when you're there…"

"Sasuke…"

He turned to face me, and cupped my face with his hands. My body became extremely hot and blood came rushing to my cheeks. He slowly closed his eyes and brushed his lips on mine. We were so close that I could feel his breath ghost over my lips. My heart was pounding so fast and air seemed to have been stuck on my throat. Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his lips on mine. I could have sworn I was already in bliss, with the Hallelujah chorus being sung by a thousand angels. I didn't fight back. I was too surprised to. But the kiss tasted really good. It was my "first" loving kiss. A kiss that was done because we wanted to… Not because we were told to. Sasuke then pulled out, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming in short pants. I too had a lack of oxygen I need to replenish.

"I… Uh… I'm… Naruto…. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" He said.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Sabaku Gaara. Age 18. Son of the President of Suna High who is also the Chairman of Zaibatsu Corp. that handles the 10 of Japan's money. He is a candidate part of Akatsuki Core Group, specializing in assassination, just like me. When he turns twenty, he'll formally join our organization. Now, I was wondering about Naruto's identity. Akatsuki is an organization founded in Root High, although it is affiliated to Otto, Suna, Ame and Kiri. It is their high school student that does their dirty jobs. Why would Gaara be so interested in Naruto? Was it just for the money or for something else? Gaara is fucking filthy rich… Surely he's not leeching out Naruto. What is it then?

My thoughts were then interrupted by his loud ramblings. But then I was surprised when he told me he was comfortable with me. Now I wondered. Was it a confession? Or just "stating facts" kind of conversation? I would hope it was the former. I like Naruto, because he opened my heart to feel. To somehow forget about hatred and to really care about a person. My body moved on its own accord, kissing him gently. I guess I surprised him, but he didn't stop me. Would that mean he _did_ like me?

"I… Uh… I'm… Naruto…. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

_Oh shit… What would he think of me now?_

"Ano… Um… I'll be… heading home…"

"Naruto!! I'm…"

_sorry…_

It was no use. He touched his lips and ran away. A deep blush was painted across his cheek. I saw him run to the darkness, cursing myself for being so damn fast like that. I ran a finger on my lips. Naruto's burning kiss still scourged. I could feel it. It was so good. Damn it, Sasuke! You took advantage of the moment and scared the poor boy away! You have to make up for it, Sasuke. No matter what, you need get him back. He's the only one who trusted you and who you trust.

_Naruto… I will win you back… Together with your heart._

Weekends, for me, means no rest. This weekend was not an exception. Itatchi made me do target training after making me run 20 miles! Fuck that asshole!! Was he trying to kill me? I couldn't feel my legs after running that long and now he's testing my accuracy. But the whole time I was under that torture training, all I can think about is a certain blonde and how his lips felt on mine. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't think of anything more to describe the feeling that he gave me.

"Sasuke! Focus!" Itachi barked

"What? I know what you're talking about. You're going to place an order of new katanas and new sets of rifles, sniper sets and some revolvers. You also needed some daggers and throwing knives and you're looking to hire a new sniper since I killed one. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, my dear otouto…"

"What the fuck?"

"You missed that I need you for another mission. Mataku, Sasuke… Can't you be a little more attentive?"

"I'm sorry niisan. I'll try to be as perfect at you." I said sarcastically and he just scoffed

"Don't use that tone at me, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Don't use that tone at me, Uchiha Sasuke. Che! What are you, my mother?_

"What do you need me for, nii-_sama_?"

"Two years ago, there was a high school student who joined Akatsuki. He had a brilliant mind and is really hard working. His jobs were always perfect and never miss the deadlines… But then he squealed."

"Squealed?"

"He spilled all the vital information about Akatsuki to ANBU, our rival."

"So what's that gonna do with me. And what's ANBU going to do with the information they fished from a mere high school student?"

"You know I never handle those jobs that include high school students. So I let one of my men take care of him. I told him to work alone and so he did. He told me he already spotted the boy and was about to make his move after doing your Ambush Attack."

"Still don't get my part here…"

"That man was the one you killed."

"Hey… I didn't know…"

"As for the ANBU, they are currently infiltrating our system, trying to break the codes for our bank accounts and weaponry. Our hackers are doing well, but they did so much damage already. I couldn't forgive that high school student for spilling the beans like that…"

"So you want me to hunt him and bring him down. Is that it?"

"Yes, Sasuke. And I want him dead."

"How do I know he's the one?"

"He has a tattoo on his abdomen. An unusual spiral tattoo that almost occupy the whole of his stomach. My man was the one who placed it there, so I don't have any idea what it really looks like."

"This should be your work, niisan…"

"I'm busy. Toby is being an ass… He's barking mad since the ANBU head knows every one of the Akatsuki members and we don't know a thing about them…"

"I'll try my best… Where are my weapons?"

"We'll replace your beloved sword with two hand guns and some throwing knives. The sniper sets and other things are upon request. You may keep your blade for safekeeping, but it won't be used for this mission."

"Why?"

"Your sword won't be dirtied by the blood of a traitor… It is too precious and to expensive to be used for such…"

"Wakarimashita."

I walked out of the Akatsuki headquarters, which was also known as "Jinchūriki Towers", business center of the Uchiha clan, specializing in real estate. With the two hand guns strapped on each leg and the throwing knives safely hidden in the depths of my long coat, I made my way home. My mission had a top priority in the Akatsuki. But this is not number 1 in my list. Not yet. What's important to me now is to retrieve Naruto and bring him back to me… No matter what…

* * *

Done with a chappie!! It's hard when you have classes... Oh brother... Anyway...

For those who are wondering, wakarimashita means "Understood..."

Also, in the first chapter, I used the phrase oyaji-_sama... _Oyaji really means dad and -sama is an honorific added to a person that holds a high position or power. Something like Hokage-sama... But here, adding _-sama_ to oyaji (and was also in italics) is like showing a hint of sarcasm and mocking the authority a father has to his child...

I hope you got it...

One more thing... This is based on normal life settings... Ninjas like the ones in Naruto portrayed don't exist... But the idea of ninjas and ninjutsu is applied like using shurikens and kunais...

**Reviews please...**

**Domo...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	6. Intruder

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Intruder**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

The day isn't the same without Naruto in the classroom. I wondered if that kiss really frightened him. But he didn't fight back, right? I mean, when I inched in to kiss him, he didn't turn away. When I kissed him, he didn't pull out. I thought I was reading the signs correctly. I really thought he liked me back. Naruto, I miss your blond spikes, standing out among the sea of students. I miss your crystal blue orbs that seemed to glow under the light. I miss your cinnamon-peppermint smell that lingers on my nose. Naruto… I miss everything about you.

"Uchiha-sensei…" A voice called. "Uchiha-sensei…"

"What is it, Hyuuga?" I barked

"The answer is incorrect. It should be 45cm2"

I looked back at the formula that I made. I knew everything that I did was right. The hell, I studied this for almost four years. My then eyes caught the simple mistake that I made. My substitution was wrong. So stupid of me to be that careless. I cursed myself and corrected the solution. Without mumbling a word, I continued with the lesson. Clearly, Naruto was having this much effect on me.

"It's so weird… Uchiha-sensei never makes mistakes…" A student comment under her breath, but my sensitive ears picked them up

"Yeah… I wonder what's wrong…" The student beside her replied

"Alright. Keep your notes and let's have a short quiz…" I said, turning around and flipping the pages on my textbook.

I knew my students would groan out loud, so I crossed my arms and looked at them with a stern face. All complains seemed to be held on their throats. I turned around and started writing down the questions. The whole room was quiet. Only the tapping of chalk on the blackboard and the scribbling of the pens on papers were heard. No one dared to whisper. Good for me… I guess…

After I finished, I closed my textbook and sat down. While rubbing my temples to ease the excruciating headache that was already forming, I let out a sharp sigh. Thinking about Naruto too much made my head throb. I looked at the students who were diligently answering their tests, except for one. Lifeless white eyes stared back at me. Hyuuga Neji's eyes seemed to have pierced through my head. Now why would he stare at me like that? Did he know about me? The Akatsuki? About Naruto and the kiss?? Shit… These questions are making my head hurt even more.

The sound of the ringing bell hurt my ears. The students seemed to have rejoiced as the signal for their break went off. I asked them to leave their papers on my desk before they head out to gossip about make-up, boys, cars and girls. Naruto's group passed by me, as usual, leaving in a huge pack. Well, except Hyuuga. He was leaning on the door frame, with his arms crossed. After making sure everyone left the classroom and the corridors were clean, he shut the door, leaving the two of us alone.

"What do you want?" I asked

"It's not everyday you see the great Uchiha Sasuke makes mistakes…" He said, a smirk across his face

"I am also human who is prone to mistakes." I said, fixing the things that messed up on the table. Accidentally, the test papers slipped from my fingers. Sheets of papers were flying to the floor.

"And definitely it's not everyday you see Uchiha Sasuke so clumsy."

"What are you implying, Hyuuga?"

"You're pre-occupied with something…"

"W-what makes you say that?" Shit! Your tone just gave it away, Sasuke!!

"Nothing… I am just good in reading body languages… It just so happens that I read yours…"

"And what does my body language say?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow

"That a certain someone is currently in your mind… Running around it… Making your head go crazy." He said with his eyes narrowed. Damn, that really hits the bull's eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hyuuga. Now, do you mind? I need to prepare for your next class."

"I wonder what happened between you and Naruto last night in the park… Around, let's see… 10:00…" He said, walking away.

My heart pounded like crazy. How did he know that Naruto and I were in the park last night? Did he see us? Well, if he did, then he should have helped us drive Suna High off? Is he playing with me? To make me confess what I really did? Did he know that I like Naruto? Or did Naruto tell him that he likes me? I stopped the Hyuuga from walking out of the room. I _need _answers. And fast.

"Talk, Hyuuga… What do you know about it?"

"I just saw you yesterday. _Kissing_…" He said, nonchalantly

"Alright… You caught us… So what?"

"I _could_ tell the principal that you kissed Uzumaki Naruto, stretch the truth a little by saying forced yourself in him and then squeal out to the whole student body that you raped my friend… But…"

"_But_?" I asked. My heart was racing. Just one kiss and _this_ is what I get? A threat from the student council president. Great… Just great…

"But… If you back off from him, I'll gladly forget about the incident."

"Do I get an explanation?"

"It's easy… I like Naruto… I would do anything to make him happy… Unlike you, I am capable of compassion and love… I could make him the happiest guy that ever walked this planet… I could give him the things money can't buy… My love, my presence… I could give him everything… Unlike _you_…"

My heart froze. Hyuuga Neji was _also_ captivated by Naruto. I was walking on thin ice. If I don't tell him that I'll stay away from Naruto, my reputation will be ruined, I'll lose my job and I'll surely get scolded by Itachi. But I like Naruto so much… Am I really ready to risk everything? Is what I'm feeling not just like… But love? Isn't it fast, falling for him like this?

"Mark my words, Uchiha Sasuke… Lay off him... You'll just make his life miserable…"

With that, Hyuuga left. I watched his back as his slid his hands in his pocket and opened the door, disappearing from my sight. I breathed hard. It was the first time I felt so frustrated. Frustrated because his words might be true. I was raised without compassion and love. Will I ever assure Naruto that I could give what he deserves? Could I cater to his needs?

_What are you talking about Sasuke? It's not too late to learn… You could start with Naruto…_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

When Sasuke kissed me, the first thing I thought about was to run. I didn't know why, but I felt extremely embarrassed and at the same time, I didn't know how to react. If it was about true love, I'm so naïve. I don't know anything from dating or snuggling or even kissing passionately. Even though I went out with Gaara, we never spent time together like real couples. He'll just ask for some money, then leave. That's about it. No touch, no feel, no kiss.

I walked back to our house quite slowly, limping on the way. My sprain still hurts, but at least it was alleviated a little. When I opened the door, two guardians towered on me, with their arms crossed and their face wrinkled… Iruka, especially. If I were to touch him, I could tell my hand would burn. He was so red and he seemed really angry.

"Where have you been, Uzumaki Naruto?" He said with a straight tone

"Detention… With Uchiha…" I said, flatly

"And up to this late?"

"I went there late, so we ended up about 8pm… Then…"

_Then what? You got chased, he got hit and you were attacked by Suna High? Then Sasuke kissed you and you freaked out?_

"Then?"

"Then when I was walking home, I accidentally twisted my ankle and it took me forever to walk back…"

"Oh… Alright… Go upstairs and clean up… Your dinner is on the table…"

* * *

I spent the whole weekend cooped up in my room. Butterflies were threatening to burst out of my stomach. Sasuke's kiss was still burning on my lips. I held my pillow tight, releasing all the confusion that I felt in the plush pillow. Sasuke was the first one to make me feel this way. It's like in the movies… Like the feeling that they say that you're floating on air. That's how I feel right now…

"Naruto…" Iruka yelled from downstairs. "Naruto!!"

"What?"

"Kakashi and I are going out for grocery shopping. Anything you like?"

"The usual…"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah… Some peace and quiet please…" I _rarely_ say please, mind you.

"Alright, we get it. Lunch is on the table if you get hungry."

After they left, I went down and looked at the food that was left for me. If it was an ordinary day, I would have thanked Iruka and Kakashi for this. A pork barbeque ramen from Ichiraku Ramen. It was piping hot, just the way I liked it. But today was different. I didn't have the appetite to eat anything, not even my favorite food in the world. My stomach was hurling and if I did eat, I think I would just throw up. I don't know, but it was so weird.

I wanted to ask Iruka about it, but he'll sure fuss over the issue, telling him Sasuke is too old for me. Then I thought of Kakashi. Knowing him, he'll tell Iruka, and well… You know the story. I couldn't tell Kiba or the other guys. They hate Sasuke's guts. What would they think if they knew I was having the hots for the strictest teacher in Konoha High history?

_I'm so confused._

Monday rolled over so slow. Everything in the classroom seemed to have changed. First period was an orientation about safety from Tsunade-sama, the principal. She lectured on and on, telling about the dangers of picking fights or joining unofficial organizations from other schools. While she was blabbering, I just looked out the window and stared at the blue sky. Why can't my life be as simple as those clouds?

I stayed in the infirmary room for the whole Algebra class. It's not that I didn't want to see Sasuke's face, but after running away form him like a complete fool, I couldn't bear to face him. When I saw him walk in the corridor during break time, my heart was beating so fast I feel I could throw it up. I hid from him. He was probably mad at me for running away like that. Ugh! Sometimes I could be like a girl!!

"Is Uzumaki Naruto here?" A voice asked. Neji?

"Yes… And you are…?" The nurse asked

"Oh… I'm his classmate, Hyuuga Neji. I was just concerned because he didn't show look so well earlier and I was wondering if he's alright."

"He's resting. He just got dizzy… But it's nothing serious…"

"Good thing… May I see him?"

"Certainly."

I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. I sat up, waiting for the pristine white curtains to open. Neji poked his head in, before fully entering. He looked at him, worried painted all over his face. I smiled at him, assuring him that everything is alright.

"Are you alright, Naruto? Are you feeling sick or something?" Neji asked

"No… I'm fine… Probably just the stress…"

"Do you want to go home? I could walk you there…"

"No, no… It's alright… I think I can make it through Art class… Kurenai-sensei does give consideration… So I can manage…"

He looked at me with his white eyes intensely. I couldn't make eye contact with him. I could feel that he could pierce a big hole right through my skull. I averted my gaze from him, but he suddenly held my chin with his hand, forcing me to look back at him. A blush crept across my face. Neji, what are you doing? What do you _think_ you're doing?

"Don't make me worry like that Naruto…" He said calmly

"I'm alright Neji… Don't worry about me…"

"Naruto… I… have something to tell you…"

"What is it??"

"I… I like you… Would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

So?? What do you think?? Please don't murder me... I'll try to update as fast as I can... School is torturing me... And homework is killing me... T.T

**Review, please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	7. Conscience

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naru-chan...**

Ok... Sorry for the late update... But Math is currently eating my alive... So is Science... So I might not be able to update as fast. But I'll still try to... Anyway, enjoy the fic...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Conscience**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Did Neji just asked me out? I couldn't believe my ears. Neji, to me, is like an older brother. He seemed like the most mature of all of my friends, he often helps me with my homework and always asks if everything is alright with me. I did notice that somehow, he was more attached to me that the rest of them, but I really didn't know that he liked me _like me_… Shit… That didn't sound right… I didn't know that he has strong feelings for me… There… Now it's right…

"Naruto… I didn't know to say this to you, but I really can't get you off my mind… I think I'm in love with you, Naruto… And I'd do anything to make you happy…"

"Neji… I…" But Neji placed a finger on top of my lips

"I'm will not rush you Naruto…" He began. "I will wait for you until you fall in love with me… No matter how long, I am willing to wait…"

"Neji…"

He took of his shoes and mounted on the bed I was in. His knees pinned me by my waist and he inched in. I knew he was going to kiss me. Damn, this is like what Sasuke did. My heart was racing and has wanted to leap out of my ribcage. Neji was getting closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. God, it smelled like mint candies. He closed his eyes and his lips were mere millimeters away from mine. I turned my head to the side and shut my eyes, shielding it from what's about to come when…

"Ah… Uchiha-sensei… What a surprise…"

Both of us, or so I assumed, flicked out eyes open. Hearing the word "Uchiha" made my senses go haywire. I looked up to Neji; his eyes narrowed and were looking _through_ the curtains. Yes, _through_. If looks could make a hole, he could have made a ten-foot hole on it. I wondered why, but Neji's appearance changed from a caring one to annoyed and pissed.

"Sensei… I need some painkillers please…"

_Painkillers? What does he need that for?_

"Are you alright, Uchiha-sensei?" The nurse asked

"I'm fine… My head is just throbbing real badly today…"

"My… Did you stay up all night checking papers? I heard Algebra tests are the most difficult to grade…"

Footsteps were heard, along with the opening of cabinets and water being poured to a glass. I heard Sasuke murmured a quick "Arigatou" before heading out. I felt concern wash over me. Is Sasuke having a hard time? Did Sasuke have any sleep? Is he mad at me? How is his wound? Everything was about Sasuke… I cared for him. I realized that much already.

"Naruto… Do you like Uchiha-sensei?" Neji whispered

"I--"

I was suddenly cut short by a voice outside. The nurse screamed, yelling something that consists of "blood", "Uchiha-sensei" and "shirt". My eyes widen. His wound must have opened. I looked back at Neji who was still towering above me. His eyes were like daggers. I think he knows I like Sasuke. Damn it, Naruto. That's why he asked, for crying out loud. But Sasuke… I need to know if he's alright…

"Neji… Please move…" I murmured

"You're going out to him, are you?"

"I need to know if he's alright…"

"He won't even give a damn about you, Naruto…" Neji said.

"What do you know? He's not that cruel… Just misunderstood…"

"Really, Naruto? What makes you think he'll behave differently around you? Because you changed him? Is that it? Well, news flash! He's not… Who do you think you are to change a stone to a pillow anyway?"

"I'll prove it to you then!"

I shoved him to the side and stood up from the bed. I then fixed myself before opening the curtains, revealing the nurse dressing Sasuke's open wound. His bloodstained shirt rested on the desk. I watched the nurse treat him with extra care. Sasuke was wincing in pain. The antiseptic must have stung. I wonder what he did for his wound to open up. I walked over to him, looking at him with worried eyes. Just you watch, Neji. He's different….

"Uchiha-sensei… Are you alright?" I asked

Sasuke looked at me. But somehow, he didn't look at me straight in the eyes. His eyes widen before he averted his gaze to the side. He bit his lip as he turned his head away from me. Why, Sasuke? Why turn away from me? I looked back at Neji, who had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. How? Why? Did Neji know this was coming? But Sasuke… Yesterday… He might still be mad at me, but isn't showing concern like a peace offering already?

"There… It's all done, Uchiha-sensei…" The nurse said

"Arigatou, Shimowaka-sensei… Sensei, could I borrow a shirt or anything to wear? I just need something to cover myself when I make my way to the faculty room…"

"I think I have a shirt somewhere here…"

"Uchiha-sensei…" I asked again, trying to make a conversation with him again

"Where were you during class? Slacking in the infirmary? You won't be given any make up tests, Uzumaki…" He said sternly

"Why? Sasuke…" I muttered

"Try to catch up, Uzumaki… I won't be giving any exceptions…" He continued with the same stern voice

"Sasuke… What happened?"

"How dare you call your teacher like that? I deserve some respect, Uzumaki…"

That was the last straw. I was taken aback with his words. I looked at him in disbelief and then to Neji, who was still smirking. Sasuke… How could you do this to me? How could you make me love you and then break my heart after running away from a kiss? You're so mean, Sasuke!! I ran out of the room with tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know where I was going or how far I ran, but I just needed to get away from the school… Away from anything that reminded me of him… Away from Sasuke…

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

After being stressed out with what Hyuuga said to me, I went to the gym and released my anger on the punching bag that was hanging innocently from the ceiling. I took of my pristine white Oxford and went to beating the helpless bag. I threw everything at it- my frustrations with Naruto and my rage with Hyuuga. I only stopped when my arm began to throb. Sometimes, I tend to forget I'm injured. Well, that is because I rarely get injured.

I made my way to the infirmary. Shit, those punches must have opened my wound. And it's hurting badly too. I asked for a painkiller first, popping the small medicine in my mouth. Before I could say thank you and leave, the nurse went hysterical and quickly pulled me back, shouting "Uchiha-sensei, there's blood on your shirt!! Quick, I will treat it." I had to oblige. She might rip my shirt off me just to get some antiseptic on my wound. I stripped off the stained shirt and placed it on top of her desk while she went to retrieve some of the antiseptic.

While she was dabbing the stingy liquid on my bleeding wound, a certain blonde suddenly stepped out. Was Naruto here the whole time? I was about to greet him when I saw Neji behind Naruto's figure. His arm crossed across his chest and a smirk on his lips. I bit back my greetings, knowing that trouble might be the only conclusion here. I turned my head away, ignoring Naruto and his question. I knew I might have hurt him. But it's for the best… For both of us… I think…

Naruto asked again. This time, I decided to answer him as coldly as I can. I verified that he was hurt when he ran out of the room, as if crying. Maybe he was… I hear a sob escape from him. I sighed out. Maybe Hyuuga was right. Maybe I would only hurt Naruto. Well, it hurts to see Naruto like this… What am I thinking? Hurt, hurt… All I think about is getting hurt… When did I ever learn about it anyway?

"I told you you'll only hurt him… Look what you did… You made him cry…" Neji whispered as he passed by me, walking out of the infirmary

I bowed my head. Shit… I can't accept it. It can't be… I quickly thank the nurse for treating me and giving me and extra shirt. Running out, I scanned the surroundings, hoping to see a blonde or a brunet passing by. Sadly no one was at sight. Just in a nick of time, the bell rung in my ears. Great, classes starts. Good thing I have free period. Maybe I could rest in the teacher's lounge for now and gather all my thoughts.

As I made my way there, I saw a silver haired man on one of the chairs, reading an orange book with a big smug on his face. Was it Kama Sutra or Icha Icha Paradise? I didn't know. But one thing's for sure. It was a porn book. That Kakashi sure is a perverted ass. He has a habit of snogging his boyfriend, during lunch. Man, hearing them while eating my bento makes me want to puke. But for now, I think he is the best man to ask about my current situation.

"Free time, Kakashi?" I asked

"Ma ne… I'm finishing up this book before I start on my paperwork. Do you need anything, Sasuke-kun?"

"Well…" I smiled as I ran a hand in my hair. "How do you know?"

"You rarely speak to your co-teachers. When you do, you need something… I just deduced it from those thoughts…"

"You're sharp… Anyway… I need some advice… Since you got a boyfriend, maybe you can help me…"

"Eh? What's this? The ever so stern, ever so cold Uchiha Sasuke is in love. Are my ears playing with me?" Kakashi teased

"Oh, shut up, Kakashi! Or else I'll murder you!"

"I'm just kidding. Can't you take a joke? Well, anyway… What do you need my advice for?"

"Ok… So, you know that I'm a cold, anti-social and unfriendly person, right?" Kakashi nodded. "There's this one person that changed everything about that…"

"Elaborate…"

"You see… Before, I was very detached to the world. But now, I feel that I need to be with him, protect him or something… I think I like… No… Maybe even love him…"

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is… I kissed him out of no where…"

"And he freaked?"

"And he freaked out… But that's not half of the story… His other best friend also fell in love with him. And he threatened me… Telling me he'll blackmail me if I don't back off… I don't know what to do… I tried back off, but ended up hurting him… I can't go near him because of the consequences that might be waiting for me… And I can't believe I actually cared about these little details… I'm so confused… Kakashi… You've got to help me!" I pleaded. Kakashi must have hinted the desperation in my voice and placed his book down to approach me

"First thing's first… You identify if this "thing" you're feeling is love or infatuation… If it's infatuation, I suggest you end everything now… But, if it's love… Then that's a different kind of story…"

"How… do you know that it's love?"

"You get thing tingly feeling inside… Like butterflies in your stomach… Or your heart beating extremely fast if he's around… Or when you can't get him out of your head…"

_That's how I feel now… So… This is love…_

"I think I love him…"

"Ok… Now you figured that out, you need to fight for it. You should fight for your love, no matter what the risks are… Much more if it's a two-way love… You both need to make your relationship strong… Or else it will crumble down… The two of you could go a long way if you fight for it together…"

"Despite all the risks??"

"Love takes huge amounts of sacrifices, Sasuke… You need to be ready for it…"

"Oh… Right… Um… Thanks… Kakashi… One more thing…"

"What is it?"

"How did you tell Iruka that you're in love with him?"

"Well, it just takes a silent corner. It's the heart that talks after all… You just need to both listen to it…" He said with a smile, returning to his book.

So that's how it should be…. I love Naruto... That's right. The big L-O-V-E! And I'm ready to fight for it. Even Neji or the Akatsuki. I'm ready to give up everything for him… For Naruto…. I will make him happy, even though it would risk my life… Naruto, I love you… So, you better open up for me because I'm going to own you now. Not Neji, but me… Uchiha Sasuke… I don't care of it is too fast… But this is how I feel… And I am going to fight for it…

* * *

Well? What do you think?

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	8. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

Ok... I'm sorry for the late update... But my homework is really too hard to finish in an hour... So I had to stay up late to finish them all... And well, I got caught up playing Tekken and Magic, the Gathering with my friends... So, there... Enough with the excuses... On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rendezvous**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

The next day, I decided to tell the blonde about my true feelings. I felt a tug of guilt pulled my heart into the depths of my organs. Just remembering Naruto's pained expression made me feel like a complete and total idiot. Things were happening so fast for me…. One day, I was a killing machine, emotionless and only had hatred in my heart. But now, everything was different. I fell in love, for the first time. I felt care and love, something that I never really knew about. I also managed to show my feelings more openly. I know I need some more training, but at least I _tried_. And then, there was the heart breaking guilt…. After killing almost a hundred people, this was the first time I felt guilty…. And all of these were because of one blonde. Naruto...

I went into the classroom and somehow, to my relief, Naruto decided to attend the class. I could see Hyuuga's smug behind Naruto's blonde bush that rested atop of his head. Hyuuga was indeed a brilliant guy. He used every weakness there is to subdue me and to keep me from going anywhere near Naruto. But I am more persistent that him… What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. And this time, I am going to have Naruto…

Naruto kept his head down, with his eyes glued on the textbook in front of him. I wanted to call his attention, but I felt that it might be inappropriate to just call him with out any good reason. But isn't saying my true feelings reason enough? I can't stand it. Being with him in the same room and yet not able to talk to him is really heart wrecking!! I feel like a little kid, waiting for the bell to ring! Sweet salvation, please come now!

"Alright… As you all know, your midterm exams are fast approaching. Please do study for them. I will not give a second exam for those who will not pass this midterm exam." I started

"Uchiha-sensei, what is the coverage?" A student asked, with her hand raised. Great, it's the _slut_, Haruno Sakura.

"Everyone already knows it, Haruno. How come you don't?" I said flatly, killing the conversation in an instant

The bell finally rang. Ah! The heavens answered my plea! All of my students ran out of the classroom, except for Naruto's group. I decided to approach them, but Neji's protectiveness took me back. I frowned at it. Naruto didn't belong to him. Right?

"Uzumaki… Could I have a word with you?" I asked in a rather calm voice

"Neji, let's go…"

"Uzumaki…. -_kun­_…" I pleaded. That's right. I never used honorifics to my students. But this is a big deal. If I have to lower my pride to get him, then so be it.

"Neji…"

The group then exited the room. Naruto walked pass me, as if intentionally ignoring me. I called out again, but this time, it was Hyuuga who turned back. He approached me with a big smirk on his face. He leaned in and whispered something in my ear, which made my eyes widen like two tennis balls.

"Naruto's already mine. Didn't I tell you I that I will make him mine? Now I suggest you back off and leave us alone… Unless you want your reputation to be ruined… Well, that's also fine with me…"

"Is Naruto really yours? Will he be yours for long?" I taunted

"What do you mean by that, Uchiha?"

"I mean I will take him from you, Hyuuga… Enjoy your time with him now, Hyuuga… Because I swear, tomorrow, he will be mine…"

"Are you sure you want to go that far for him? _You_… A selfish little bastard who only thinks of yourself?"

"No matter what you say, I know everything is still a lie… Mark my words, Hyuuga… Naruto _will _be mine!"

That was the final word I threw at him. I turned around and exited the room with a big smile on my face. Everything is going smoothly… Or is it? Wait, this isn't a part of my plan… But hey, if that will keep that stupid pupil-less student away from _my_ blonde, then good thing I did it. I still can't believe Naruto would go out with someone like him. Did that Hyuuga force Naruto to date him? Knowing Hyuuga, that is the most logical reason. I made my way to the bathroom before going to the teacher's lounge. While I exited the restroom, I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" The voice said. Naruto?

"Naruto?" Great, this is my chance.

"Sumimasen, sensei…" He said, walking as fast as he could away from me. But I held his hand to yank him back, but not so forcefully

"Naruto… Please… Let's talk…" I said. Hell, I didn't even care what other people may think of our current position now

"Sensei, please let go of me…"

"Naruto… Can't we at least talk?" I pleaded. _PLEADED!_

He didn't answer me. Naruto… Is this because of the Hyuuga brat? Or is it because I ignored him yesterday and practically embarrassed him in front of the school nurse? Gods… Naruto… Can't you please spare a minute for me? I wanted to say I'm sorry and I love you… Please, Naruto, listen to me…

"Classes start in five minutes. I better go… Gai-sensei will make us run laps." Naruto broke my grasp and walked away

"Naruto… Spare me some of your time after class. I'll be at the library… About 5 o'clock… I will be waiting…" I called out to him, and I hope he heard it.

_If he comes later, that means he still loves me… If not, then this will be goodbye…_

I walked back to the teacher's lounge then slumped back on my chair. I groaned out loud as I buried my face in the thick textbook that was resting on top of my desk. Kakashi, who was sitting across me, seemed to enjoy the sight of me being so depressed. I frowned as he towered in front of me, with his toothy grin going from ear to ear.

"What?" I spat

"Nothing… I didn't know that you, Sasuke, is like this when you're in love…" He said

"Shut up!" He then snickered

"Did you get busted?"

"No…" I sighed. "Not yet…"

_Ah crap… _

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

When Sasuke ignored me, I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. And I felt like it broke into a thousand more pieces when he addressed me by my last name and told me I was disrespecting him. I really thought that we had something going on between us… But I guess that I was wrong… The hell… Who am I kidding? Kiba told me Sasuke was known to have a heart of stone. How stupid could I be to think that I can change him?

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto!!" A voice kept ringing in my ear. How many times did he call my name out? "Naruto! The bell rung five minutes ago… Do you want to go home or not?"

"NARUTO!!" Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten screamed into my ear. To my surprise, even Hinata and Shino were also calling me.

"What?"

"You were totally spaced out, man… I mean, you are usually the first one to storm out of the room when Kakashi-sensei finishes his lesson… So, what gives?" Kiba asked

"Nothing…" I said. Then with a snap of a finger, my voice changed to its usual gleeful tone. "Let's grab a burger!! Kiba's treat!!"

"Oi, oi!! Naruto!! I don't have my allowance yet…" Kiba desperately pleaded

"Alright!! I'm eating 20 of those babies!!" Chouji yelled out

"Ten burgers for me then!!" Ten-Ten exclaimed

"I guess I'll have whatever's good… Gods, this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru grunted

"Ditto…" Shino whispered

"Ano… Niisan?" Hinata asked Neji, who was staring quite intently at me

"What is it?" Neji asked his younger cousin

"Is something bothering you?"

"No… It's nothing… So, shall we??"

The walk to the burger shop wasn't a long one. After all, our school is located at the center of malls, restaurants and amusement centers. We entered a restaurant and took our seat in the long table designed for ten people. After ordering our food, we were all eating our burgers with gusto, while Kiba was on a corner, mourning for his empty wallet. We kept on teasing him about it and he just cried even more. I noticed something though. Lee and Ten-Ten are seated together; Kiba and Hinata, although a little awkward, sat rather comfortably beside each other; Chouji and Shikamaru sat as if not caring about the world and Shino sat beside Neji, making conversations with him from time to time.

"Hey… I'll just go to the men's room…" I told them after finishing my fifth burger.

"Are you going to puke, Naruto?" Kiba taunted

"Maybe…" I said, sticking my tongue out.

I walked to the restroom, washing my face with cold water. I was indeed spacing out and my friends seemed to have noticed it. I can't let them. But, I can't get Sasuke off my mind. If I just have a diversion, maybe I could forget about him. He doesn't care about me after all… Just like an answered prayer, Neji stepped in, washing his hands on the sink just beside mine. Perfect… He could probably divert my attention from him.

"Ano… Neji…"

"What is it, Naruto?" He asked using a tone that'll surely make any girl squeal

"I was thinking about what you said to me earlier… And I guess you were right about Sasuke… And so… I thought about accepting your offer…" I said. Shit, what am I, a merchandise?

"You'll go out with me, Naruto?" He asked, clearly in disbelief

"Yeah… That's what I'm trying to say…"

Neji suddenly pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me, burying my face onto his chest. His scent wafted into my nose- something that's a little minty but mild. He then caressed my blonde locks, muttering a string of words that I couldn't comprehend. But somewhere deep inside of me, I wished the one doing this was Sasuke. I wished he would be the one holding me into his arms and touch my hair like what Neji was doing now. But I know it's just a mere dream… And in reality, dreams fade.

"Naruto, you didn't know how happy this made me…"

"I know… And I am happy that I made this decision too…"

_Yeah right, you big liar…_

The following day, Neji acted a little more like a lover to me. The heck, I just declared to him that I am willing to date him. He often sits beside me and makes sure I get the lessons right. But as soon as Sasuke's class came nearer and nearer, the atmosphere seemed to be heavier and tenser. Algebra class went on as usual, except for the fact that I can feel Sasuke's eyes piercing through me. Neji, who was behind me, was also seating quietly. I didn't know why, but he just did. I wonder if he knows about me and Sasuke. The bell finally rung and we decided to head of to gym class early. Just before we were about to leave, Sasuke called me.

"Uzumaki… Could I have a word with you?"

I felt myself tense up. But I just didn't mind him. I urged Neji for us to go. But the next name he called me really called my attention. He used an honorific. Was it because I was with Neji? Or does that mean we're really back to last names and honorifics? I let that pass and left the room. For some reason, Neji stayed a while longer. While waiting for Neji, I went to the restroom, relieving my bladder and also washing my face. Just as I was about to step out, I bumped into someone.

"Naruto?"

Great. Sasuke… I _respectfully_ asked to be excused before walking past him, but he yanked me back with a firm grip. But even though I wanted to get out of there, I didn't try to break free from his grasp. He pleaded for the both of us to talk, but what is there to talk about. Nothing! He killed our relationship yesterday. End of story. Good bye.

"Classes start in five minutes. I better go… Gai-sensei will make us run laps."

I broke away from him, walking away from Sasuke. Just before I left, I heard him say about a meeting in the library, 5 o'clock, today. And that he'll wait for me to show up. I didn't know if I will come. I wanted to, but at the same time, I didn't. Seeing him makes my heart leap uncomfortably in my chest. Should I go or not?

* * *

What do you think?? Huh?? Oh... There _will_ be lemons... Just be patient... Ne?

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	9. I Love You

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me... He belongs to Sasuke... XoX  
**

I am sorry for the long intervals between updates... School work and all is delaying my work.. Anyway, I am going to apologize for the slow updates in the future...

We're getting nearer and nearer to a lemon, don't worry...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Love You**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

"Naruto! You'll be on my team!" Lee said to me enthusiastically

Dodge ball. An elementary school game and yet we're going to play it. We were outside, on the grassy school grounds. Gai-sensei told us that we needed to have some fresh air once in a while. Well, today, fresh air was not in the subject. The sky was dark and the air was starting to get chilly. The team captains, Lee and Ten-Ten, were picking their members.

"Neji, do you mind being with my team?" Ten-Ten asked. Neji seemed to be disappointed that he was in a different team, but took the offer nonetheless

"Shikamaru, you'll be with me!" Lee said

"Ok… Shino!!"

"Chouji!"

"Hinata…"

The teams were finally selected and we started the game. Out team were the first "it" and we stood in the middle. I managed to dodge most of the balls. Neji seemed to have avoided hitting me. He didn't throw a ball at me even though I was already right in front of him. Lee took this as an advantage and told me to say beside Neji at all times. He was a good strategist, I must say. We won the game because of his brilliant tactic.

The last bell rang about thirty minutes ago. Neji offered to walk me home, but I gave him a lame excuse that I will go home with Iruka. But the truth is I was still pondering on whether or not I would go to meet him. _Him?_ Sasuke… I locked myself in the gym after I separated with Neji and the others, lifting a few weights and using a few machines to take my mind off Sasuke. His words were still playing in my mind very clearly like a broken record.

"… _Spare me some of your time after class. I'll be at the library… About 5 o'clock… I will be waiting…"_

He'll be waiting for me, huh? Will he really? I checked on my wristwatch. 6:30 PM. I doubt he'd still be there. By now, he must have thought I already ditched him and went home. I went into the shower. Warm droplets of water cascaded down my semi-toned body. While I ran some soap on my body, I suddenly remembered Sasuke's perfect muscles, his well defined pecs and his washboard abs. Gods; I'm getting hard because of him.

Unconsciously, my hand went down to the newly-formed hard on. I ran my fingers on it, lightly brushing its whole length. I moaned softly as my warm fingers wrapped around it. I moved at a slow pace. But my urgings told me that I needed to move my hand faster. I pumped on the hard shaft while my free hand moved up to massage my already hard nipple. I closed my eyes as the pleasure was starting to build up in my nerves. I bucked my hips and with a few more thrusts, I loudly moaned out, spilling my seed at the walls of my cubicle. My voice echoed around the empty shower room. Good thing no body was here to here me jack off by the mere memory of Sasuke…

_I wonder if he's still there…_

I cleaned up the mess I made and finished my shower. Walking to my locker, I pulled out my school uniform and quickly got dressed. When I stepped out of the building, rain was pouring hard and the air was chilly. Using my book bag as a make-shift umbrella, I ran to the library. Lighting broke the dark sky and thunder clapped. I almost fell as the loud thunder scared the hell out of me.

In front of the library, I saw a figure, half-lying, half-sitting down in front of the two doors of the library. His coat was the only piece of clothing that kept him warm from the freezing rain. I walked closer and closer, getting a closer and clearer view of the person crazy enough to stay outside despite the cold weather. My eyes widen as the person came into clear and full view.

_Sasuke? Did he wait for me? For almost two and a half hours he waited for me to show up…_

I walked to his side. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was hard. I brought a wet hand to his forehead and I swear I felt it burn. He suddenly sneezed and groaned out loud, cracking an eye open before shutting it tight again. He shifted to my side. Probably because he somehow felt my warmth. Panic struck me hard. I had to get him some and take care of him. He already had a fever and it might get worse.

I took off my coat and wrapped it over him before running outside the school gates and calling up a cab. I know he has a car, and truth is I could drive it. But I'm sure he wouldn't want to see his precious Porsche in shreds, now would he? A cab finally pulled over. I quickly asked him to make a quick detour in the school to pick Sasuke up.

He surely was heavy- probably weight thrice as much as I am. Slowly, I laid him in the back seat and I sat with him with his head resting on top of my lap. I told the cab driver the exact location of Sasuke's home. Thank God for good memory! During the drive, I kept my eyes on Sasuke's blushing face. I ran a hand on his hair, caressing him and giving him some comfort. I brushed a sweat and rain slicked hair away from his face. If only he knew how beautiful he looks like panting like this, especially with a tinge of pink painted across his cheek. It's was simply breathtaking.

The driver pulled over and I helped Sasuke out. Ok… Not help, but almost dragged him out. He was groaning and panting. I knew he is already having a hard time. I rummaged through his pockets and managed to find the card key from the depths of his wallet. After ten agonizing minutes of losing out balance and walking in a swerving pattern, we managed to reach his room. I laid him down on the bed.

I got up and slowly made my way around his house. I fumbled around his closet for a fresh pair of clothes and went into the bathroom for a basin and a small towel. When I have everything at hand, I set his clothes by the foot of the bed and the basin on the bedside chair. Cautiously, I rid of him of his damp and wet clothes, stripping them off piece by piece while making sure he won't wake up.

After I successfully stripped him off his clothes, I got hold of the towel and dipped it in the water. Squeezing the excess water off, I ran the damp towel on his hot skin, hoping to relieve him of the heat his body was emitting. I then wiped his face and down to his neck. He has such a perfect complexion. Sitting near him is making me hard again! Shit, Naruto! You got to calm yourself down.

I proceeded to his broad chest that God has bestowed him. I dipped the water and squeezed it before I lightly cleansed his upper body. I went to his strong arms, his piano fingers, his rock hard abs and his slim waist. I swear, he's the most perfect being I have ever laid my eyes on. I then got the loose shirt and wore it over him, clothing his newly washed torso.

I gulped as I saw his damp boxers. I have to take them off and change him… I can't leave them on, now can I? With an eyes shut, my fingers hooked on the waistbands and quickly swiped it off him. As fast as lightning, I finished cleaning his "area" up and slid a new pair of boxers. Gods, my heart is pounding so fast. I wasn't a pervert to indulge at the sight of his naked body. In fact, I felt kind of shy doing that. But, the quick glimpse of his manhood was a sight worth a million dollars. Simply amazing.

I finished cleaning him up and clothed him with a comfortable pair of pajama pants. I took his damp clothes and the basin with the towel and made my way to the bathroom. I washed everything and hanged the clothes in the bathroom. I'll just take them out later after the rain stops. Afterwards, I went out to Sasuke, who was not sleeping soundly on the bed. Good, he's not panting anymore. He must have felt comfortable. I threw a blanket over him, keeping him warm. I then took a chair and placed it beside the bed. Resting my head beside his chest, I closed my eyes and to my surprise, I quickly dozed off.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_I was already in front of the library around 4:30, anxiously waiting for the blonde. I wasn't sure if he's going to show up, but I had always hoped he did. I stepped in and took a table, grading the papers while killing time. Half an hour passed by and the library was already closing up. Time for our rendezvous. The librarian bid goodbye as I stood by the door, resting my bag on it. _

_I paced at the porch, still hoping Naruto would come. An hour passed by… He's still not there. But I didn't give up. The clouds broke and lighting came in between them. Raindrops started to fall on the ground forming puddles on the cement floor. It was raining hard and the air is cold… So cold since my coat is skin thin._

_I sat by the doors, feeling by body starting to heat up. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I felt dizzy. My vision swirled around me and was being sucked in a huge whirlpool. I tried to fight it, but my head was floating on air. I really felt light headed. I need to push a little more… He might come… I know he will… He will… Naruto…_

I slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight already bathed my whole bedroom. Bedroom? When did I get here? I slowly sat up and felt that I was in a comfortable night wear. I don't remember putting these on… I shifted to the side and felt an unfamiliar presence on my bed. I threw the blanket away, revealing a sleeping blonde on my bed. he head was resting on two folded arms and his lower body seated painfully on a wooden chair.

I looked at him. He looked tired. Did he take care of me? Wait… I remembered. I was feeling a little off yesterday. I probably got a fever and I passed out. Does it mean the he went to the library, found me, brought me home, took care of me and made sure I'm alright? Was it true? I pinched myself, and I _surely_ felt that. I wasn't dreaming. _This _is true…

I slowly got off the bed and went around to him. Slinging an arm around my shoulder, I slowly lifted him off the chair and laid him on the bed. You need some rest, Naruto. Sleep here for a while. I will be the one to take care of you now. I brushed a blond strand and kissed his forehead before I headed to the kitchen to prepare something for us to eat.

I cooked a simple brunch of pork miso Ramen. Yeah, I know how to cook. I didn't know I slept in. When I checked the watch, it was already one in the afternoon. My students might have surely jumped for joy since their strict professor had a day off. After cooking, I called Kakashi and told him I was sick. From the background, I could here Iruka screaming like a kid, saying that Naruto was lost.

"Ne, Kakashi… Can I speak to Iruka?"

"One moment… Oi!! Iruka!!" Kakashi called

"Umino here…" Iruka's masked panic voice came

"Iruka… It's me… Sasuke…"

"Oh, Sasuke… What a surprise! I heard you were sick…"

"Yeah… Well, I just like to say Uzumaki is here in my house…" The next thing I heard was an ear-splitting scream

"What? Why? How? Have you done something to him, Sasuke?"

"You could relax, Iruka… He was the one who brought me home. I didn't know how, but he did. He just made sure I was alright…"

"You didn't do anything to him, right?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Good."

"I'll tell him to go home as soon as he wakes up."

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Iie…"

"Ja... Get well soon."

And then I hung up. This is why I didn't want Iruka in the picture. He tends to over react just like what he did earlier. I made my way to the bedroom, only to find a surprised blonde, who was seated up on the bed. He looked at me. Was it confusion or surprise? It looked a mixture of the two. He then walked to me and placed a hand on top of my forehead. A small blush suddenly formed across my cheek.

"Good… Your fever's down… Now, I can relax…"

He must have realized he had made contact with me. He quickly took away his hand and looked away. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him ever so gently. I was like hugging a piece of furniture. Too fragile to manhandle, but was very precious and held a high price. He seemed to be surprised because he hadn't responded. But as soon as he did, he pushed me away.

"Why, Naruto? Why push me away?"

"I'm going out with Neji… I can't betray him…"

"Naruto… I… I'm sorry for what I did to you in the infirmary…"

"Forget it… It was noting…" He said in a harsh voice

"Then please, give me another chance…"

Naruto paused and bit his lip. He chewed on an invisible piece of food in his mouth. I sat on the bed and gently tugged him to me. I again pulled him into a tight embrace, but this time I didn't let go. No matter how hard he fought, I kept my arms around him. This is what it's supposed to be. I won't give him up… Because I am deeply in love with him.

"Naruto… Why did you come to the library?"

"I didn't… I was just…" He stammered

"You were just what? Passing by?"

"Yeah… Uh… Why did you ask me to meet you there anyway?"

"Because I wanted to talk…"

"Why? What are you going to say to me? There is nothing--" I cut him short by pushing him and looking at him in the eyes.

"I love you… Naruto… Deeply in love with you…"

* * *

What do yo think? Good? Bad?

**Review please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	10. Touch

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naru-chan...**

Ok... I've updated! Woohoo!! Anyway... This is a chapter I wrote specially for you guys... It's a treat from me... I passed our Science test with flying colors... Ah, enough about it... On with the story... Oh yeah... Please be patient with my updates... It might be long, but I promise, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Touch**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Naruto stared wide-eyed at me. Was it too much of a surprise that I confessed my love for him? I didn't break eye contact with him. I want him to know I am dead serious about this. The hell with Akatsuki and niisan. My life currently revolves around Naruto. I want to be with him, protect him and try to give him everything I could offer. He is the only reason why I wanted to go back to Konoha High and teach there every single day.

"Naruto…" I whispered. "I can't get you off my mind… You changed me into the person you see before you… Naruto… Give me a chance… I want to know… I want to feel…"

"Sasuke… I…"

"Please, Naruto… I want to love you…"

"I'm going out with Neji… I can't go out with you… It's impossible… I can't date two people at the same time… I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"Naruto… Please…"

Naruto bowed his head down, biting his lower lip. My heart was pounding so hard it's going to burst anytime soon. I raised my hand and used two fingers to make Naruto face me. It was like, he wanted to. But he's hesitating. I inched in and stopped by a mere millimeter from his lips. I didn't want to take him by surprise anymore. He might push me away.

"May I?' I asked

Naruto just nodded. I smiled and closed the distance between us. Naruto's sweetness burned my lips. I was drinking in the mere pleasure of feeling him so close to me. To my surprise, he started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around my strong neck and edged his lips more on me. Lips against lips; flesh against flesh. It was a connection I couldn't bear to break.

I took the chance and swiped my tongue on his lower lip. He seemed to be shy about it, but he soon parted them to give me an access. I slowly slipped my tongue in; carefully claiming of what I labeled was mine. I took my time, exploring Naruto's mouth. My tongue massaged from his tongue to his teeth to every inch of his mouth. My head was spinning while kissing him. Self-control was slowly slipping away.

He feverishly kissed back, indulging on the sinfully good lips that sent me to pure bliss. Oh gods, his kiss was so addicting. I gently pushed him on my bed, my body on top of his. Our lips stayed intact, not breaking contact. My hand ran to his whisker-marks, caressing it with my thumb. Our eyes we both closed as we finally got a taste of heaven.

He groaned out, and I interpreted as a need for air. I pulled out, letting him breathe and fill his oxygen starved lungs. We flicked out eyes open. My onyx orbs drowned into his sapphire blue eyes. He looked back at me, his face was stained with a blush on his cheeks and his breathing was a bit heavy. I then dipped my head down again, kissing his jaw line and up to his ear, nibbling the soft cartilage that made him moan ever so softly.

"Sasuke… Wait…" He managed to moaned coherently

"What is it?" I asked, my mouth not leaving his sensitive skin

"We can't…"

"Why not?"

"Neji…"

"Don't think about him for today. It's only me and you… Let me show you my love, Naruto… Let me do this just once… If you don't like it, then I'll never go near you again… If you do, please… Try to fall in love with me…"

I didn't wait for his answer. I began placing butterfly kisses on his jaw, down to the soft skin of his neck. I nipped on the sensitive flesh which made him moan in ecstasy. I sucked on his neck, going to his Adam's apple. I could feel the vibrations his groans are emitting… And gods, I swear, I _will_ go crazy if I didn't do it with him today. I traveled from one side to another before going down to his sensitive spot on his collar bone. I marked the tanned skin, leaving a red spot that bore the name "Sasuke."

I bit on the two buttons of his top buttons, flicking it out with my tongue. I made my way down on the second, but he stopped me before I got to the third. I lifted my head up to meet his gaze. Did he not want it? Or did he want to do it _only_ with Neji? Questions came running in my mind, and I didn't have a clue on what the blush across his face meant.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" I asked

"I… I'm kinda… shy…" He said

"Is this your first time?"

"You could say that…" He murmured

I smiled at him, adoring his naivety. He was like a little kid. I stood up from the bed and took off my shirt for him, throwing it to wherever spot in my room. I then walked to the windows, covering the sun's ray with the blinds. I finally went to switch off all the lights in the room. We were now bathed in darkness. I didn't mind. For as long as I can see those ice blue eyes, everything will work out for me.

I carefully navigated my way to the bed, careful enough not to trip on anything. Finally, I managed to reach the bed, groping around and feeling Naruto under my fingers. I climbed up and successfully straddled on top of him. His glowing blue eyes seemed to sparkle ever so brightly in the dark room. I kissed him gently and he also kissed back.

"Is this alright for you, Naruto?"

"Yeah… I think I can do it… Will you manage… not seeing anything?"

"I can… I only need touch…"

I went on unbuttoning his shirt with my hands. The room was pitch black and only my fingertips serves as my eyes. But, as long as I know Naruto's under me, that will definitely suffice. I unbuttoned his pants and carefully unzipped it. I heard a soft whimper escape his lips as I slowly tugged his last pieces of clothing. He now lay beneath me, naked and all for me to take.

"Naruto… I want you to relax and trust me… I want to make this as pleasurable as possible… To make you remember that your first time with me was something to brag about…" I whispered

I then made my way to his chest, groping as I reached a nipple. With skilled fingers, I played with the hardened nub. He was so sensitive under my touch- groaning almost inaudibly as I began my ministrations. I could feel my self-control leave my body. I wanted to screw him right now. But I managed to hold on any temptations. I don't want to hurt him. He trusts me, and I have no right to break it.

"Sasuke…" He moaned out

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

My whole world seemed to be psychedelic when I heard the three words from Sasuke's lips. _I love you._ Wow. He said he loves me. He really _did_. I thought he hated me because I ran away from the kiss. But wait… I can't go out with him. I told Neji that I wanted him. Oh my heart! Please stop beating so fast! I know I wanted Sasuke from the start. But isn't seeing two persons at the same time cheating?

I told Sasuke it was my first time. I better be honest with him. I thought he will be disappointed that he's doing it with a virgin- a shy and naïve virgin. But he didn't. Instead, he stood up and turned off the lights. He wanted me to feel as comfortable as I can. Am I really ready for this? Piece by piece he took off my clothes.

"… _Trust me…"_

Those words rang into my ear. I have to trust him. No… I _do_ trust him. I felt his hands snake on my naked chest, and his piano fingers finally reaching a nipple. I felt dazed when pleasure started to course through my veins. His skilled fingers were working their magic on a sensitive spot. I moaned out his name, half-begging, half-demanding for more.

He seemed to have read between the lines as I felt his warm tongue over my other nipple. Gods, this felt so good. He sucked and licked on one nipple while he flicked the other his thumb and index finger. I shut my eyes and let my senses take over me. My hands then went up to his hair, caressing the raven locks that defied gravity. It was smooth to the touch. The rain must have washed of the gel that kept his spikes intact. He then switched positions, balancing the attention that he gave to both my hardened nubs.

He then placed butterfly kisses on my stomach. My muscles weren't as defined as his, but it wasn't' as big as a beer belly stomach. He kissed and licked his way down. My guts seemed to have curled in a thousand knots. I can't believe that these simple actions sent tidal waves of pleasure down my spine. Gods, Sasuke was so talented I was lost in paradise.

I felt a warm tongue on my navel, dipping in and out and tracing the shallow hole on my stomach. I felt his spikes run on my stomach, tickling me in the process. I moaned again, feeling an erection forming near the warmness of his body. Like a mantra, his name escaped from my lips. Every word in my dictionary is unavailable. I only know how to say "Sasuke."

After the agonizing wait, his head finally reached between my legs. I felt his soft and smooth cheek brush on my hard shaft. I knew he was going to do some wonders on it with his mouth. The heck! I dreamt of it what I was "taking care" of my problem yesterday. Everything crumbled when his tongue licked the sensitive mushroom head. Ugh! He could be such a tease.

He treated my erection like a lollipop, savoring my flavor while coating it with his own marking. He blew on it, which made it twitch involuntarily. I whimpered out, and he chuckled at it. Finally, he took me in his mouth. Oh, I could die right then and there. I swear his warm mouth sent my head in circles. He moved slowly, setting a pace that was comfortable with him.

He picked up a notch as soon as he felt uncomfortable. I felt that he gone faster and was taking me deeper and deeper. He hands were at the base, massaging the neglected balls that were also crying out for attention. My tightly shut eyes seemed to have rolled back from its eye sockets. Shit! This is driving me insane!

I arched my back and gripped the sheets, balling them under my palms. I felt my hard-on the back of his throat, and it was absolutely heavenly. He kept on repeating the motion again and again. My shaft started to twitch. I knew I was nearing an orgasm. He then sucked at an unbelievable pace, juicing the lights out of my hard-on. With a loud groan and hormones raging all over my nerves, I released my load into his mouth. He didn't pull out. He stayed and accepted my seed as if he was hungry for it.

After my twitching stopped, he pulled out and I felt him lick me clean. I heard shuffling of the sheets and then I felt fingers on my cheek. He then locked his lips onto mine, letting me taste my own flavors mixed with his. The slight saltiness of my seed mixed with his natural sweetness was indeed divine. I lapped the remaining seed in his mouth before he pulled out and stood up to get something.

"Sasuke?" I asked. Is he going to stop now?

"Shh… I don't want to hurt you… So I needed to get something…"

After the drawers had been opened and closed, he walked back and climbed up to the bed. I heard something open and a squishing sound before I felt my leg being pushed up. He rested it on top of his strong shoulder while _slick_ fingers made their way to find my puckered whole hidden between my ass cheeks.

A finger finally found my entrance and he slowly slipped it in. I could have sworn it felt weird. It stung a little, but it was bearable. He moved the digit in and out careful, letting me get used to the rhythm and he feeling of something inside. I whimpered and moaned, but he didn't stop. It was so good, far better than the blow job I just had.

He then inserted another finger, doing a scissoring motion to stretch me. Now I felt it. My tight hole was being opened and prepared for something bigger than mere fingers. He then inserted the third digit, pushing it deeply in me. I felt it reach a bundle of nerves that made me groan loudly. I uttered him to do that again, and Sasuke obliged. He kept on hitting that spot. Shit! So good…

He then pulled his fingers out, making a small "plop" sound. He then rested my leg off his shoulder. Probably because he was still wearing his pajama pants. After a while, I heard something being squeezed on something again. He then lifted my two legs and placed them on either side of his shoulder. He positioned something bigger on my entrance, smearing the lubrication left by his fingers.

"This might hurt a little… But I promise, it will get better." He said to me

He slowly pushed his head in. I groaned loudly. It hurts like hell!! He continuously muttered a string of apology as he gently inched his way in me. I felt a tear roll down my eyes as the pain was nearly unbearably. I felt that I was being ripped into two. I felt his lips kiss mine, as if diverting my attention from the pain I'm feeling.

"I'm going to move now. Just hold on to me…"

He wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly pushed in and pushed out. The pain was still there, but the more he moved, the more the pain disappeared. Soon, it was replaced by the burning white hot pleasure. Whimpers of pain turned into moans of ecstasy. He must have felt me adjust to his size because he started moving faster and faster. He kept on hitting the bundle of nerves that made me see all white again. I screamed and trashed under him, digging my nails on his strong back. The intensity was off the charts as he moaned and moved even faster. He kissed me again and pushed in quick and short thrusts. With a free hand, he took me and pumped my shaft with the same pace he's thrusting in me. Our screams coincided as we both reached orgasm and released our loads. My arched back met with his chest as I spilt in between us. The slick fluid mixed with our sweat stained our abdomens. I felt him fill me inside, and it was extremely blissful. Both of us were lost in abyss as we rode the aftermath of our lovemaking.

"I love you… Naruto…" He said.

"I love you too… Sasuke…"

* * *

Well?? What do you think?

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	11. Identities

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... And not even Sasuke...**

Ok... So... I got the time to finally write an update... -Jump for Joy-

Enjoy the chappie!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Identities**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I opened my eyes and found myself in Sasuke's pitch black bedroom. Beside me, a soft snoring rhythm could be heard. Sasuke was still sleeping soundly beside me. He shifted to my side, sluggishly wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I chuckled at Sasuke's… cuteness. I glanced up to the digital clock that rested comfortably on top of his bedside table. It was 6:00PM. Oh shit!! Iruka must be barking mad right now. I've been gone for almost a day and a half and not even a single word from me. As much as I didn't want to wake Sasuke up, I had to. I shook him violently, getting an irritated groan in return.

"SASUKE!! WAKE UP!!" I pleaded

"Hnn… What is it, Naruto?" He grumbled, barely coherently

"I need to go home… Iruka will go ballistic if I didn't!!"

He sharply sat up and stood from the bed, turning on every single one of the bedroom lights. He then quickly dressed up and speeded out of the room. I, too, then stood up to dress myself. Though me ass was screaming in pain, I still managed to put on my pants. Spare the underwear, I needed a bath anyway. While I was wearing my shirt, I saw Sasuke, looking at me and waiting by the door frame. Remembering my tattoo, I quickly turned my back at him and finished buttoning my shirt in record's time.

That tattoo was to be seen by no one. I knew for a fact that this mark represents ownership of Akatsuki. Anyone knew that. If Sasuke found out about this, he might tell the people of that organization, acquiring a big amount for vital information. The reason why I asked him to turn off the lights during our "time" together was not because I was too shy, but it's because I needed to hide the mark that might seal my fate. I wanted to tell you everything, Sasuke… But this one thing is too risky for me to disclose to you…

"I'll accompany you there and explain everything to Iruka…" He told me

"A-arigatou…"

I quickly gathered all my things and walked to him. Damn, I feel like a penguin! Sasuke smiled at me and held my hand, locking his fingers in mine while we walked out of the condominium together. He called a cab and I told the driver the direction. The ride there was silent yet intimate. Traffic slowed us down, but we didn't feel bad about it. In fact, we were _glad_ we got stuck up in a traffic jam. Sasuke sat beside the door while I leaned on him, my whole weight on his right side. He had an arm slung around me and pushed my head down to rest on his shoulder.

"Ne, Naruto?" I answered him with a short 'Hm?'

"Did you willingly agree to go out with Neji?" He asked

"Uh… You could say that… But it's not a 100 percent yes…"

"How so?"

"Well, while I was in the infirmary, Neji told me that he liked me and wanted to go out with me… Then I suddenly heard you came in when the nurse shrieked that you had an open wound… During that time, Neji asked if I liked you, but I couldn't give a concrete answer… I got out and wanted to check on you, however, he told me that you'll just push me away… I then asked you but you told me that using your first name was disrespecting you… I got hurt because I though we really had a connection…."

"I'm sorry, Naruto…"

"You should be… And you know what… I thought I could replace you with Neji since he told me he's willing to give me everything he could to make me happy… But deep inside, I knew that no one could replace you in my heart…" I said, blushing furiously

"Naruto… If only you knew… But I got to tell you, I might have shortcomings… And I might not be the most perfect lover you have, but I'll try my best…"

I smiled and shut him up with a kiss. The cab driver finally pulled over in front of our house. Sasuke offer to pay the meter and then we went out, only to be welcomed by an angry Iruka who was being pulled back by Kakashi. Sasuke then went to approach me, bringing my arm on his shoulder. His own arm then was wrapped around my waist as he helped me walk to the front porch. Iruka seemed to have stopped his rants when he saw Sasuke's actions.

"What happened, Sasuke?"

"I was supposed to accompany him home earlier… But he fell on a few flights of stairs in my flat. I had to check on him if he got any broken bones or something… Knowing you, you'll blame me for not looking out for your precious son…"

Iruka blinked at the words Sasuke uttered. It was a fine and smooth lie, enough to shut my oyaji's enraged mouth. Kakashi released Iruka and let him approach me. I walked to Iruka, bidding good-bye to Sasuke. Kakshi and Iruka stepped into the house first, since Sasuke asked them for us to be alone for a moment. He walked towards me and then smiled.

"Ne, Naruto… How was it?"

"Brilliant!" I said

"Shh… They might hear…"

"Sorry…"

"Hey… I've wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"You see… Last night… Even though it was pitch black, I could somehow see some of your features. One of them caught my eye…"

"Which one then? My…" I cocked my eyebrow and he just chuckled

"On your abdomen, there is this tattoo… Like these tribal designs… I didn't know if I was imagining it… But it did catch my sight… It was just for a brief second, so I couldn't' make it out…"

I tried to hide my uneasiness. He saw that tattoo. What if he spilt it? I doubt it. Sasuke isn't the kind of guy that would join a notorious group like Akatsuki. I should stop being so paranoid about this. I should stop worrying about Akatsuki because I know I am safe in Konoha High. Iruka ensured my safety by being in the same school he was working in. I faced Sasuke who was still waiting for an answer. Oh gods, please, just one miracle. Bestow on me just one!!

"Naruto… It's cold outside, you better come in…" Iruka shouted from the inside.

"Go on Naruto… You don't want to anger Iruka…" He said

Halleluiah! Salvation on a silver platter! He then looked in the house, frowning at my troublesome dad before giving me a quick kiss and whispering an "I love you". He then headed his way. I stood outside to wait for him to safely call and enter a cab. I'm sorry Sasuke… I _do_ trust you… With all my heart, in fact… But I think I am not yet ready to tell you about the Akatsuki.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

The moment my eyes met with that tattoo pattern on Naruto's stomach, I had a hunch he might be _the_ one. Naruto might be the one who join Akatsuki, betrayed them for ANBU and the one who Itachi wants dead. I can't believe Naruto did something like this. He is a different guy from the way I know him. He wouldn't trouble himself with such an organization, now would he? I needed to confirm everything. It _might_ not be him. Even if it's only a 1 percent chance that it's not him, I want to hang on to it. Thinking inside the cab really gives me migraines. My phone suddenly vibrated, and I almost broke it into two to answer the offending call.

"Sharingan… Any information on the traitor?" The guy on the other line said. Itachi…

"Not yet… I haven't found him yet…" I lied, putting on a bored tone

"Well, our men did their research on their own and they found out the traitor's facial features. Tomorrow at 1200h one of our men will drop by the school…"

"Alright… I got it…"

"Mataku, Sasuke. Can't you do this on your own?"

"I don't specialize in spy work, niisan…"

"Do you want Pein to hear about this?"

I turned off my phone and slipped it into my pocket. Tomorrow is verdict day. I'm sure Akatsuki's spies had already researched about the traitor. What if Naruto _is_ really the one? I can't kill him… I love the guy, for crying out loud. But Akatsuki is like my life, my only family that I have. Well, everyone except that damned Itachi. I pledged my loyalty to the organization and I don't plan on breaking that trust they gave me. Shit, this is so hard. Who will I choose? The one I love or the one I consider my family?

The morning rolled almost as quickly as sound. I had a sleepless night, mind you. Who could have his sweet slumber if you're forced to make a decision you know you don't want to make? Damn it. Well, I guess there is a bright side. Naruto will be in my class. But today was the day of truth. I received a message from that stupid Itachi, informing me that Deidara himself would deliver the files for me. I ­­_never_ liked Deidara. He tends to obsess about himself, a complete Narcissist with nothing to brag about. This day is really turning out to be a disaster.

I took a cab going to Konoha High. How could I forget to fetch my car yesterday? Oh yeah, I was worried to death about my current mission. As soon as I stepped out of the cab, I immediately spotted a blonde spiked hair boy walking to school with his book bag lazily on his shoulder. A smile cracked across my lips as I made my way to him, without making it _too_ obvious to the other students. I wouldn't want to arise any suspicion, especially if it will jeopardize my relationship with my blonde.

"Ohayou… Naruto…" I said as I quickly caught up with him, walking diagonally behind him

"Sa-- Uchiha-sensei…" He corrected

"Come with me…" I whispered

I led him to the back of the school. There was a small alley which was very secluded and I doubt people ever knew of its existence. I pinned him on the wall and ravished his sweet lips. I've been aching for this aphrodisiac all morning. I had a rough start, but this was definitely good. Naruto was a bit daring today. He slipped his tongue into my partly open lips and gods was he talented. He ran his tongue on mine as the two muscles danced inside my mouth. He groaned as my hands snaked down to his forming bulge. I rubbed it through the offending material of his slacks, eliciting a moan from his occupied lips. I broke off and trialed down to his neck, unbuttoning his top button for me to have access to that sensitive spot which I know drove him crazy. I sucked on the soft flesh, making him whimper. I was careful not to leave any mark, but his smooth and creamy skin was so tempting for me not to mark.

I knew we already had our tempo, but the god forsaken bell rang to break our momentum. His face was already flushed and his hardness was begging for more. I whispered an apology, promising him to continue what we have started after class. We then parted ways, taking two different routes to hide our morning escapades.

Classes and students are my two worse enemies. And this is why… My class groaned in frustration and was making side comments about me and my absence. Since I had made my leave yesterday, they must have jumped for joy and thought I would have died. Sorry for them, I'm alive and kicking… Wow, that sounded so lame. Naruto was at the back and blew me a kiss, and gods I felt myself blush… _Blush!_

"Uchiha-sensei… Are you feeling alright?" Haruno, the slut asked

"Turn your book to page 445 and answer all the exercises from A-J." I said

I never do roll calls, and I never cared if my students show up in my class. But today, something concerned me. While my students were diligently answering the assigned work, my eyes ran to the empty seat behind Naruto's. Hyuuga Neji was nowhere to be found. I wonder where the bastard is. Skipping my class? He got some nerve…

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare try to cheat! If I catch you, you'll find your self out of my class before you can say Uchiha."

Naruto looked up from the paper he had his nose onto. I flashed him a small smile before making my way out. Why am I searching for that Hyuuga brat anyway? I walked through the corridors, steered my way to the men's room. Just when I was about to enter, I heard a voice from the inside. I was like a one-sided conversation, probably a student on his phone. I was about to barge in and give that student a warning, but the familiarity of the voice stopped me from my tracks.

"I know I know…I'm sorry about it…"

_Hyuuga?_

"Look… It's not my fault if that Uzumaki suddenly went out with Uchiha…"

"For crying out loud, I did everything I can! It's not an easy task to do, especially if I don't even like the guy…"

"I'm only missing five more passwords to freeze all their cash flow and ultimately their activities. Akatsuki is already going crazy since I could break in and out of their systems like picking apples from the backyard…"

"Uchiha? He's not my problem now… Even though he's to be the head of the Assassination Core, I know I could deal with him… But, Uzumaki _is _my problem… He's a damned bastard…"

"Fuck! I'm sorry if I can't get it right, Yamato-sama…"

"Gomen."

"Hai… I will do fix everything as soon as I can…"

Am I hearing everything right? Hyuuga is actually a part of our rival organization, ANBU. How long has he known about me being a part of Akatsuki? Did he know that I _might _be after Naruto, just like he claimed he was after the blonde? Wait… If he's after Naruto, then that means that his confession was a mere play just to get into him. He's a fake. I discovered that much... And his goody goody attitude proved to be rotten…

* * *

Another chapter down!!

I wouldn't place Neji in the middle without a good reason... Ne? As for Sasuke... Well, you just have to find out what he'll do to his precious Naruto...

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	12. Believe it

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Nothing much to say... The title wasn't called "Twist of Fate" for nothing... :)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Believe it**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I stepped into the men's room to confirm everything that I heard. True enough, the Hyuuga bastard has his phone glued to his ear. He was leaning on the wall, talking to someone while tinkering with his little PDA. As soon as he saw me, he killed the conversation he was previously in and slipped the two piece of technology in the depths of his slacks. Hyuuga smirked at me. Damn… I want to rip that smirk off his revolting face.

"Eavesdropping is bad, Uchiha-sensei…" He said, in a disgustingly sweet tone.

"Drop the good student act. Who are you really?" I said, quite angrily at his "innocent" tone

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Age 18. Senior student in Konoha High School…"

"Don't play dumb on me, Hyuuga…"

"Hn. I am a part of Akatsuki's rival organization, ANBU as Head of Intelligence." He approached me, his voice taunting me. "And I happed to know who you really are…"

"Really now…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Age 23. A graduate of Root Elemetary, Root High and Root University. You joined Akatsuki at the age of 15 and started as Overall High School Division Director. As of now, you are a candidate to be promoted to Head of Assassinations since the previous head, Sasori, was taken down by some ANBU members…"

"Is that all you know?" I poked deeper

"No... Akatsuki… I know everything about it… You want to know… I'll tell you… Akatsuki is an underground organization manned by 10 powerful and skilled people. It was founded and headed by **Tobi,** with **Pein **acting as Second-in-Command. The organization is divided into eight categories. Namely: Intelligence with **Deidara **as head; Interrogation under **Hidan**; **Itatchi**'s Spy Works; Finance under **Kakuzu**'s control; Weaponry by **Kisame**; Assassination which is formerly under **Sasori **and will soon be entrusted to you; Clearance by **Zetsu **and finally Recruitment and Human Resource under **Konan**."

"Very detailed… You even know that I am going to be part of the Ten Leaders."

"That's not all that I know, Uchiha… I know _everything_ about you or about that little organization you are part of. By everything I meant bank accounts, weaponry vault numbers and future core members. But most of all, I know who the people are in your so-called wanted list… Anything more you want to ask, Uchiha?"

"Yeah… What's the deal with Naruto?"

"How well do you know your lover, Uchiha? Not much, I guess, since you don't know his _whole_ story. He was part of the Akatsuki when he was in first year High. He was noted to have a brilliant mind. He has this retentive and photographic memory that's quite good in remembering documents, faces, passwords and all that. Itachi wanted him to join his team, but Deidara had his paws on Naruto first. He was inducted into Akatsuki Core at the age of 14 under the Intelligence Department. He then worked as a Hacker, breaking into major bank securities and handling all the funds of the organizations. After his huge success, he was made to do more things…"

"So this is where the ANBU comes into picture?"

"Hn. All the banks joint in and hired us to stop the Akatsuki from stealing money from them. I, of course, was made in charge of this job. We managed to trace down Naruto and bring him back to our headquarters in the Hyuuga mansion… I guess you know what happened next…"

"You tortured him until he spilled every little secret the Akatsuki has… You are a dirty rotten little son of a bitch, Hyuuga…"

"I'll take that as a compliment… Anyway, the security of the Akatsuki database is really tight, and somehow even I can't break it. I need Naruto to break it for me. He's a natural born genius after all, so infiltrating the database would be a piece of cake for him… He already knows the damn thing from the back of his hand…"

"Let me get this straight. You wanted Naruto to do your dirty job for you? Even if it means that he might be killed by Akatsuki afterwards?" I asked. My blood was already boiling

"Hn… We've been sending him some protection from your little thugs… But somehow, they can't fight off Akatsuki by themselves. They taught Naruto how to fight and I think that would suffice… You know, the Akatsuki is also after him. And based from what I saw yesterday, you were assigned to erase him from Earth's existence… What are you going to do Uchiha?"

"Fuck off… You're not part of Akatsuki…"

"But _I _am after Naruto. And we want him alive before you dispose of him… I might make a move today or tomorrow… God knows when…"

"Tch! I'll be watching you, Hyuuga…"

"Don't watch me, Uchiha… I suggest you keep your eyes on your precious lover. I might come and take him away from you… And you might not be able to do anything about it."

He walked out of the men's room. I, on the other hand, was trying to suppress my urge to kill someone. I didn't give a crap if Hyuuga was part of ANBU anymore. What concerns me now is Naruto… Everything that I was worrying about yesterday came true. If what he said was right, then killing Naruto would be my mission. Damn it! I want to drop this mission… But if I did, surely another person would be asked to eradicate him. And I have to trace down the asshole to stop him from murdering Naruto. Shit… This is getting more and more complicated. While pondering on my thoughts, I felt a presence somewhere. Like someone's watching me. I smirked and called out. Of all the Akatsuki 10, he was the only one who was poor in hiding his presence.

"Deidara… You can come out now…"

The blonde man hopped from the window and into the room, scratching his head. He was wearing the boy's uniform; and god was it awful on him. He looks like a freak! He then walked to me, holding a small brown envelope out for me to take. I snatched it from his hand and hastily opened it, praying for a miracle that Naruto was not in the picture. But everything went crumbling down when the toothy grin of my lover met my onyx eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto… You're to assassinate him, Sasuke…" Deidara said

"I know that… I'll need time…" I said, quite hesitantly

"Time? Since when do you need time, Sasuke? You're our top assassin! You can finish the job in a blink of an eye!"

"Well, this target is different…"

_Very different… Because as of now, he's the man I love…_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Sasuke was acting a little bit… weird today. After giving the questions for the quiz, he went out. And his face was awful I felt he was about to throw out. Come to think of it, Neji wasn't also around. I really wonder why. All of a sudden, Kiba threw a paper ball at me, giving all the answers to the test. After finished copying it down, I saw a small note by then end of the page. I knew Shikamaru's writing was not this understandable. Must be Kiba's…

_What's up, Naruto? You're not hanging out with us anymore… You don't like us? Or you're going out with someone we don't know…_

I looked at him, and his brows were furrowed. I kept on think what will I say to him. I can't say that I'm going out with Sasuke. Student-teacher relationships we banned in the school. I'll be expelled and he'll be fired. We don't want that. I guess I'll tell him that I am dating Neji. Maybe he'll buy it. Well, I really hope he would.

_I'm dating Neji… _

I scribbled the quick note down before throwing the paper to him. I was expecting that he'll have a violent reaction, but all he did was laugh. And mind you, he was laughing quite hysterically. He even fell out of his seat and was laughing and rolling on the ground, pounding his fists on the concrete floor of the classroom. Great, I realized the impact of what I just did. I told Kiba that Neji and I were dating. So that means that I have to be together with Neji. Shit! And I was planning to dump him today. Darn it! What am I thinking?

"Inuzuka! Stop acting like a dog and go back to your seat!" Sasuke's voice boomed in

He stepped in the room. I don't know why, but he was wrapped in a murderous aura. His eyes were burning and his voice was sharp. In his hand was a small brown envelope. Was he fired? Did the school find out that he and I are dating? Am I going to be expelled? These questions kept racing in my mind. Sasuke then took his seat and rubbed his temples.

The bell then rung and I quickly stood up to talk to Sasuke. But before I could even take a step closer to him, Kiba and the others started to swarm around me. They threw question after question and I felt myself being drowned by their queries. Lee was the first one to stop them, saying I need some peace for me to answer all their questions.

"So, is it true what you said? You are actually dating Neji?" Kiba asked

"Yeah… I am…" I answered half heartedly

"No freaking way!!" Chouji exclaimed

"Why not?" I asked

"Dude… The guy is straight! He never goes out with a guy… Ask Shino here…" Kiba replied

"Yeah… I asked Neji once. He told me he'd never go out with a guy, no matter how handsome or how rich he was… I felt bad… He crushed my hopes with just one second…" Shino said, quite gloomily

"Maybe he's changed… Maybe he went from dating girls to dating guys…" I fought back.

_Damn it… Was Neji playing with me? And why do I even feel bad? I'm in love with Sasuke now. Oh well, I just need to play along… _

"He's not even going out with girls Naruto…" Ten-Ten suddenly butted in.

Ok, this is getting a little weird. If Neji never dated, why did he ask to go out with me? Was it a façade just to get into my pants? Well, we never really tried anything. But still, I can't help but think that he might need something from me. I excused myself from them and went straight to the teacher's lounge to look for Sasuke. I need some peace of mind.

"Oyaji!!" I called out

"What is it, Naruto?" He said, his head popping out from one of the desks

"Uchiha-sensei… Where is he?"

"He went out…"

"Where did he go?"

"Probably home… He said he was feeling a bit off… Why do you need him for?"

"Nothing…"

Sasuke went home? And without even telling me? This is getting weirder and weirder by the second. First it was Neji and now, Sasuke. Man, what's happening? I made my way to the cafeteria. Food might do me some good. When I stepping in the crowded room, the student's shouting and laughing made my head hurt like hell. I growled at it. This is really not my day.

I went to get some food to eat and decided to take it to some place that's tranquil enough for me to sort some things out. After buying some sandwiches and juices, I headed to the area near the tennis courts. A Sakura tree adjacent to the courts was always a good resting spot. I slumped on the grass, digging my teeth down on the piece of bread.

"Yeah… Tonight… Uchiha won't be on his side… It'll be easy for us to take him…" A voice said from afar

_Neji??_

"I understand that much, Hyuuga-sama… So, what are you planning to do?" Another voice said, though this one was quite unfamiliar

"I'll try to lure him out until both of us are alone. You and Sai should be close by. If you need any back up, call for some ANBU members under my control…"

"I don't think we need to… How about the Akatsuki? Will they be there to stop us?"

"I doubt. The assassin that they sent to kill him is too weak to deal with Uzumaki…"

"Alright. We'll be waiting for your orders, Hyuuga-sama."

"Be on standby. I might need you for something else."

"Hai."

Shit! Was everything true? Neji was part of ANBU… And they are after me!! I also heard that Akatsuki was after me. Oh gods, what rotten luck I have! ANBU might be after the passwords that I didn't give them. Back then, I wanted to show some loyalty to Akatsuki by not spilling everything to ANBU. But I guess they will repay me by sending me to my grave. Wait… Neji told me he'd like to date me. That means, he asked me out to get close to me because he needed the passwords I kept hidden these past years! Fuck! I need to get out of here. If he sees me, I'll surely be taken away. Worse, Akatsuki will have more reason to slaughter me and shred me to bits. Man, what have I gotten myself into? Sasuke, help me!

* * *

Ok... So, I used some of the Akatsuki members. I tried to incorporate them with their real attitudes, but I guess I did a pretty lame job. I feel bad for Naruto... He's the most wanted guy in the story... Get it? Most _wanted..._ Ok, that's lame...

Oh yeah, the reason why the Akatsuki member's names are in bold is for my own sake. I was having a hard time depicting if I had already wrote all of their names. So, please don't mind them.

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	13. Under Your Wings

**Disclaimer: I don't own SasuNaru...**

Hmm... Just enjoy...

Btw, I might be updating this over the weekend. So please be patient with me... I am trying my best to update as fast as I can...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Under Your Wings**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Since when did my life become so twisted? All I want is to live in peace. I want to live as a normal High School student- to goof around with my friends, play with my classmates and most of all spend time with my boyfriend. Why am I deprived of all this simple things? I am the heir of an all-powerful company. But money is not all I need. I need love, protection and care. And somehow, I see them getting farther and farther away from my grasp.

Hearing Neji talk about capturing me took me by surprise. I didn't know that one of the people I trusted turned out to by one of my enemies. Is Kiba part of ANBU? Are the others Neji's accomplices? These thoughts are killing me and eating me alive! After school, I decided to wander off the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. It was Friday after all, which means no school tomorrow.

While walking, a few girls here and there were starting to pick me up. Naturally, I ignored them. It's not only because I already have a boyfriend, but these girls might be acquainted with either ANBU or Akatsuki. I can't give them even the slightest chance to abduct me. Now, come to think of it, Neji was saying that he's planning to "take" me.

I looked left and right, suddenly feeling eerie about my surroundings. Within a spur of the moment, I felt pairs of eyes digging into my body. Its might be psychological, but still, I can't erase that fact that I was going to be captured tonight. There's only one place I know that's safe enough for me to take refuge. I took my chance and made a quick sprint to my sanctuary.

_Sasuke's unit… Protect me, Sasuke_…

I hastily made my way in and took the first visitor's elevator I saw open. I punched his floor number and waited for the excruciatingly slow elevator to come into a halt. I stepped out and walked the corridor, before stopping in front of Sasuke's door. I pressed my finger against his doorbell, waiting for a good two seconds before stepping a bit back. His door then swung open, revealing a newly showered raven haired man.

"Naruto… What brings you here?" He asked.

His body was only covered by a piece of towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. His locks were still damp and he was drying it with another piece of towel. His muscles were damp and moistened by the cool water from the shower room. I felt myself blush and I swear my nose was about to bleed at the sight of him. So heavenly and so godly.

"I was… Uh… Can I just come in?"

"Sure… Uh… Naruto…"

"What is it?"

"Wipe the blood off your nose…"

He then chuckled and handed me that towel he just used for wiping his hair. I blushed even deeper and I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the blood from flowing down. God, he's so hot. He walked in and I waited by the living room. After a few minutes, he went out, wearing a plain dark blue shirt and loose pajama pants. He then went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea in his hand. He placed it on the coffee table and sat beside me.

"It's unusual for you to drop by here…" He started. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want you to worry…"

"Sasuke… Someone might be after me…" I said quite bluntly. He almost spilt his tea when he heard the last two words.

"Wha-? But… You…?"

"I heard them talking earlier when I went out…. They were talking that they're to take me away… They were also saying that you won't be there to protect me… I…"

But I never finished what I was about to say. I felt his strong arms pull me to his chest and wrap around me. He buried my head into his broad chest as his hands slowly caressed my hair. I suddenly felt weak under his touch. His soapy scent wafted through my nostrils. And boy it made my head swirl. That when I knew. They were wrong. Neji was wrong. Sasuke would be here to protect me. He won't let me go.

"Sasu--"

He gently pushed me and planted a kiss on my lips. His cold skin felt like ice on my fiery body. He pressed on me until we were both lying on the leather couch with him on top. Our lips were locked in a burning kiss as passion ran through our veins. He moaned under our kiss, and I too moaned back. His icy cold fingers snaked on my shirt, slowly tracing the muscles underneath them.

"No one would dare hurt you while you're on my watch…" He pulled out.

"Sasuke…"

He carried my up, bridal style and manned his way through his house. He opened the door to his dark bedroom and partly closed the door. Setting me down gently, he locked his lips on mine again. Our kissing heated the whole room. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged it against mine. I groaned and moaned, begging for more of him.

His hand slithered down and his fingers slowly made their way to my clothes. He started unbuttoning my top while still keeping the kiss intact. I helped him rid my upper body of my clothes and threw it to a blind spot in his bedroom. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, intensifying the kiss even more. I then groaned out. My lungs were already crying for their supply of oxygen. He slowly pulled out, with a string of saliva connecting out lips. His cut it with his finger and then gave me a quick kiss.

I felt quite daring and pushed him down on the bed and then climbed on top of him, pinning his torso with my knees. I took a deep breath before inching in for another passionate kiss. I pulled out, electing a disappointed groan from him. I smirked in the darkness and starting attacking his jaw line. I planted light kisses on it, tracing the sharp bone of his face until I reached his soft ear. I nipped on it before tracing my tongue into his earlobe.

"I love you, Sasuke… And I know you will protect me…" I whispered

"I love you too, Naruto…" He whispered back

I then kissed my way down, tracing the vein that was running through his neck. I lightly dragged my teeth on it, placing irregular rhythms of pressure at it. God, his moan was an aphrodisiac. I kissed the other side of his neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh of his collar bone. He brought his hand up and caressed my golden locks.

I slowly tugged on his shirt and he helped me get it off him. I threw it over my shoulder and started kissing my way down. My lips met a hardened nipple and I quickly flicked it with my tongue. He kept moaning softly, which was slowly driving me crazy. I used a finger to play with his other nipple that was screaming for attention. I flicked it with my thumb, making him moan melodically.

_Protect me Sasuke… _

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I watched Naruto as he took control over. He has such a skilled mouth and boy, did it make me moan like a metronome. I snaked down his pants, unzipping it and tugging it down in one swift motion, along with his boxers. He kicked off his pants and helped me get rid of the only pieces of clothing left on me. His lips went back to my now-heated body. He kissed my rock hard abs, tracing the lines with his tongue. He then dipped his tongue into my navel, licking it like it was a piece of candy.

I pushed myself up with my elbows as I felt him leave my navel and approached my hardened organ. He hesitated at first, so I took his hand and guided him on my long shaft. He pumped my length and I let him go once he had already a steady rhythm. I slowly pushed his head down and was surprised when his wet cavern wrapped around my manhood.

It was pure bliss. Naruto's mouth had given me a one-way ticket to heaven. He bobbed his head slowly and I patiently waited for him to get used to my shaft in his mouth. He moved at his own pace and I felt him try to take more and more of me in his mouth. He was finally able to take my full length, and I felt myself hit the back of his throat. He gagged on it, and I slowly pulled back. But then, he pushed it back in and took me again. He was deep throating me, sending waved and waves of pleasure down my nerves.

He synced his hands with his mouth and took my sacs with his free hand. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. Colors were dancing in front of my eyes as his skilled mouth did wonders to me. He moved faster and faster and was taking me deeper and deeper. My mouth dangled open and my groans were clogged in my throat.

"Naruto… Pull out… I'm gonna…"

Naruto stayed and took my full loud in his throat. I felt myself shoot in and filled his mouth with my hot seed. I groaned loudly as his pushed more of me into his mouth. My spasms then stopped and he pulled out, licking my shaft clean before pushing himself up and kissing me with his seed-stained mouth. I licked every inch of his hot cavern, licking my essence off him. My eyes met his half-lidded ones. We both have something in common. And that is want.

"Sasuke… Will you let me take control?" He asked

"If you can handle it, I don't see any problem why I shouldn't…"

"Thank you, Sasuke…"

He smiled at me and pushed me down on the bed. He then placed his puckered entrance on my slick manhood, slowly pushing it in. He moaned loudly as inch by inch it entered him. With one quick slam and a loud moan, I was finally in him. His eyes were closed as he slowly rode me. I held on his waist and guided him, moving my hips with the slow pace he had set. I hissed at the sight of him- his mouth was dropped open and his hands were firmly placed near my abdomen.

I then reached for his shaft that stood in full glory. I spitted on my hand and took him in it, pumping it in an increasing pace. He moaned loudly, echoing around the hot room. He then placed his hands on my side and pushed me up. Our bodies were up against each other. He wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his chin on the arch of my shoulder. I could hear his moans on my ear, and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I held him tight and moved my hips up. I knew I hit his prostrate because he bit down on my shoulder. He moaned and thrashed as I kept moving and hitting the same spot over and over. I felt his hardness rub against my abdomen, sending him to pure abyss. I held on his legs and pushed it up, forcing myself deeper and deeper in him. My hard thrusts were already sending us to our limits. And with one hard thrust, we spilled our seeds together.

He screamed and thrashed as he spilt his seed between us. I stained his hole with my own essence. He held on my tight, as his spasms were not stopping. The intensity of his release was too much for him. After a few hard pants I felt his whole weight lean on mine and steady breathing blew on my burning body. He fell asleep. It must have tired him down.

I carried him to the shower room and cleaned the both of us. It took me quite a long time to get our seed of our bodies. But getting to adore his perfect figure was all worth it. After cleaning up, I laid him back on the bed, without even bothering to put some clothes on him. I, on the other hand, just took my clothes that I wore previously and dressed myself with it. I placed a quick kiss on his forehead before walking to my study room.

I sat on the "big boss" chair and flicked my chin with my fingers. I didn't quite know how to deal with my current situation. I just made love to Naruto again. I was supposed to assassinate him! Darn it… It's getting harder and harder for me to bring myself to point a gun and pull the trigger on him. I left the school early to give myself time to think about this. But when Naruto showed up in front of my door, everything dissolved into thin air. Annoyingly, my phone began to ring, filling the whole room with the annoying ring tone.

"What?!" I spat

"Sasuke! What is this trash that I heard from Deidara? He says you needed time? Since when did you need time to assassinate someone?" Itachi's voice pierced through my ear.

"I just needed time to prepare, niisan…"

"You won't prepare for anything. You are to assassinate him tonight!"

"But I'm not yet prepared… I need more time for preparation… You, of all people, know the imporatnace of adequate preparation…"

"If you don't do it tonight, I'm sending Zetsu over there and assassinate the both of you! Do you understand me, Sasuke?"

"What's the deal? I have time…"

"We don't have the fucking time… ANBU is only five more passwords away from erasing Akatsuki from the history books. If Uzumaki Naruto will be captured by them, I swear I will personally deal with your death…"

"Don't be such a piss off… I get it… Tonight then…"

"Good… I'm still sending Zetsu to make sure you did your job right…"

He then slammed the phone on me. I have to kill Naruto or else somebody else will. I don't want Naruto to die by the hands of others. If there's going to be someone to kill him, it should be me. I should be the only one to bear the conscience of his death. It's a tough decision to make. But I have to. For both of us, Naruto…

I walked back to the bedroom and searched for the hidden compartment in my bedside drawer. I quietly took my gun out and pointed it to Naruto's chest. Slipping my finger into the slot of the trigger, I took a quick breath and aimed at the spot where his heart was. I pulled the safety pin and closed my eyes, slowly inching my finger to push the trigger down.

_Naruto… Forgive me…_ _I love you..._

* * *

-Hides-

Please don't shoot me... I like the cliffie... And I intend you to wait for it and see what happens...

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	14. Revelation

Whew! I'm still alive! Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update... Enjoy the fic...

**Disclaimer applies...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Revelation**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I kept a firm grasp on the gun. My hand was shaking tremendously and my finger seemed to be dispelled from digging the trigger down. I kept reminding myself that I had to kill Naruto- even if it means living with the pain of knowing that the one I love died by my hand. I mustered up all the courage I could and prepared myself for what's to come. I closed my eyes and pushed the trigger down.

_What?_

I only then hear "ticking" sounds, and not the firing of the gun. I pushed down again and again, finishing the round of bullets the gun carried. I blinked my eyes open and saw a perfectly fine Naruto. I checked on the bullets to make sure if I loaded them. Fate really has her way. The gun was fully loaded, but the bullets didn't come out. I smirked at this and hid the gun. So, Naruto wasn't meant to be killed. Not now and not by me at least.

I sat down beside him and brushed the strands of blonde locks away from his face. How could you, a guy wanted by both Akatsuki and ANBU, make me, an assassin meant to kill you, feel this way? I ran a thumb across his whisker marks, then down to his neck, to his chest and then to the tattoo on his abdomen. I traced the spiral mark that Akatsuki had placed on him. Just by merely looking at it makes my heart ache. Somehow, I felt that this tattoo is tearing us apart.

_Forget about it, Sasuke… As of now, the two of you are together, and ANBU won't be stupid enough to capture him while he's with you…_

I went back to his face and cupped his cheek, lightly placing a quick kiss on his lips. He groaned a little as he slowly stirred. I pulled out and watched him open his eyes sluggishly. His cerulean blue orbs stared back at me as his lips cracked into a small smile. He then motioned me with his finger to come closer to him. I then inched in and he closed the distance between us and locked my lips with his.

"Are you planning to take advantage of me while I was asleep?" He asked

"No… I'd rather hear you scream my name and beg for more…"

"Don't be so full of yourself Sasuke…"

"It's just the truth…"

I then stood up and went to get Naruto a fresh set of clothes. After getting a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, I threw it to him and waited for him to put the clothes on. As I watched him dress, I stared at the tattoo that seemed to ripple over his muscles. I guess he must have seen me staring at it because he quickly pulled down his shirt to cover it.

"Ne, Naruto… What was that tattoo really?"

"It's um… It's a part of my past that… Well, I don't want to remember…"

"You're keeping secrets from me, Naruto?" I asked

_As if I'm not…_

"Alright, alright… I'll tell you… You remembered the thing I said that I was a part of a gang when I was in Root High?"

"Yeah, I think I remember that…"

"Do you, by any chance, know the organization called Akatsuki? Or ANBU?"

"No… What are they? Some kind of band or something…"

_Yeah, right. As if you don't know anything about it…_

"No… Akatsuki… How could I explain this…? Akatsuki is a _huge_ organization composed of High School and University students along with some Alumni from certain schools. The High School and University division deals with the gang wars or the "cat-and-mouse" hunt."

"Cat and mouse?"

"Yeah… It's like they chase the people whom Akatsuki targeted. The Alumni deals with manning the whole group and some more serious stuff…"

_I know that…_

"Really? Like what?"

"Like stealing from banks or assassinating people… Something like that…"

"Oh… Why join an organization like that? That's not like you…"

"I guess I just wanted attention… I thought I'd look cool if I wore the shoulder band that bears the mark of Akatsuki. Anyway… No one in my family ever knew that I was a part of it… I was part of the Core group…"

"By Core group, you mean the leaders?"

"No… I work directly under the leaders. It's like the "cream of the crop" group. We get vital information, do special assignments and stuff like that. I have this awesome talent you see… I'm actually good with computers and I have a somewhat retentive mind. They assigned me to Intelligence, hacking through bank securities like walking in the park…"

"So what does that tattoo got to do with ANBU?"

"We kidnapped him and tortured him until he spilled every damn secret that Akatsuki has…"

A voice came from behind. I snapped my head to the window, only to see two men, stepping in from the opening. They sported long black cloaks and some kind of animal mask that hid their faces. Just from one look, I knew these were ANBU people. With the speed of light, one moved to pull Naruto to him, pinning his hands with one arm and holding a small syringe with another. I lunged forward to stop the guy, but his companion blocked my way.

"We'll be taking Uzumaki…" One of them said. I just didn't know who

The guy holding Naruto down pushed the syringe to his neck and spilled the contents into Naruto's vein. Naruto whimpered, groaning in what I felt was pain. He held his neck with one hand while his placed his fingers of his free hand on the bridge of his nose. His vision became dazed and his head cam bobbing up and down.

"What have you done to him?!"

"It's just a drug to confuse him. Something like a tranquilizer. Don't worry, he's still alive…"

"Why you--"

But before I could finish my line, they disappeared from my flat. I heard the sound of helicopter blade approach my home. I looked out and saw the two men, hanging by a rope ladder while holding Naruto like a sack of potatoes. How dare them! They took Naruto even if I was with him. I swear… I will get him back. I ran to the bedroom and quickly changed into my gear of a full body black suit. After I finished dressing up, I went to the bedroom and groped for my sword that was securely strapped at the base of my bed. There is only one place they would have probably gone to. Hyuuga Neji's home, the Head of Intelligence of ANBU…

_Hang in there Naruto… I'm coming for you…_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I cracked an eye open. My vision swirled as I tried to adjust to the dark room. I blinked to somehow fix my spinning vision, but no matter how much I did, everything was still the same. I suppose I was still in Sasuke's room. I'm still lying on his bed. But somehow, I felt that I was in a different place. Someone then stepped into the door. I tried focusing my blurred vision to the direction of the sound. I managed to make out the features- pale porcelain skin, black onyx eyes and a muscular body. Yes, I knew it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto… You're awake…" He said. His voice sounded a bit differently

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I am… I think I'm catching a cold…"

"You should rest, Sasuke…"

"No… You know I only need you to get better…"

He then walked to me and climbed up the bed, sitting right in front of me. My hazed vision was still unstable. I could only trust my touch at this time. I reached out for his cheeks, but his hands stopped me and gently laid me on the bed. He pinned my hands up above my head and inched in to kiss me. His lips felt just as hot, even burning.

"Sasuke…" I moaned

He then went down to my neck and planted butterfly kisses on it. He bit down on my skin, marking me with small bite marks and hickeys. I whimpered as his teeth dug on my pulse. It hurts, but white hot pleasure seared my nerves. He used one hand to pin my hands while the other free hand tore my shirt off my body. I gasped at his assertiveness. Everything felt good right now. My mind was already hazy from the beginning and I can't even control my moans.

"Sa--"

"Ne, Naruto… You remember the story you told me before. That you were hunted down by someone from your former school because you spilled the secrets to a rival organization?"

"Yeah…" I managed to answer despite the extreme bliss that his kisses were giving me

"What kind of secrets did you reveal to the rival group?"

"Passwords…"

He kept on kissing my neck, until finally he released his grasp from my hands and went down to lick on my nipples. He tugged on one while he bit the other. I groaned loudly while he kept on playing with my hardened nubs. I felt his knee between my legs, moving to rub it against the pajama pants that he lent me to change in.

"All of the passwords?" He asked, not stopping

"No… Not all…"

"You still have some secrets with you that you didn't tell anyone?"

He went down to my navel, dipping his tongue in it and swirling it. His hands then roughly tugged the rest off my clothes off. I reached out to touch him and was surprised that he wasn't wearing any clothes on him. He then kissed his way down to my aching manhood, taking me into his mouth with one swift motion. He bobbed his head up and down while massaging the base with my hand.

"Ne, Naruto… What are these secrets you have yet to tell?"

"The five key passwords to Akatsuki's database…"

My mouth was moving on its own accord. I was slowly telling Sasuke Akatsuki's secrets and I can't even control it. His mouth was so skillful that my blurred vision became hazier. My mind was clouded and I was acting on impulse. I bucked my hips and moved with the rhythm he had set. I gripped the sheets beneath us, arching my back and titling my head to the side as my moans were stuck to my throat.

"Care to tell me these passwords and where they're needed to be inputted?"

He moved at a faster pace and slowly, I could feel my orgasm come up. He gripped my whole length with his other hand and pumped my manhood. His tongue played with the head as his rhythm was sending me to the edge. With a few more thrusts, I spilled my seed onto his hand, accompanied by a loud throaty groan. He felt his hand smear my essence onto my puckered hole. He pulled his hand out. There was a slight pause before I felt his now un-slick hands hold me by my waist and flip me, causing me to be on my knees and hands.

"Tell me the first one…" He cooed

He then pushed his shaft into my whole. Slowly, he inched his way in. I shut my eyes tight while he made his way in me. He kept a firm grip on my waist as I felt him go deeper and deeper in me. My mouth was dropped open and my head felt as light as a feather. I heard him repeat the request, but this time with a little more aggressiveness.

"In the Akatsuki database, there are links to the 10 computers of the Akatsuki Leaders…" I began, moaning out everything that I was saying. "First, you need to access Konan and Zetsu's computer. Just select the two together and press "Enter" to open them at the same time."

"Go on…" He said, pausing to give me time to speak

"A box would open, asking for a password. Just type in Raikage to get through it. You know its right when the box disappears and the interface goes back to the link to the 10 computers."

He then slammed his whole length in me. I groaned loudly as I felt his full length in me. He moved at a slow pace, digging his nails onto my skin. I buried my face on the sheets, stuffing my moans with the pillow that was resting innocently in front of me. I then began moving my hips to meet his thrust, moaning loudly as I did.

"What's next?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu's computer… Password Tsuchikage… Deidara and Sasori's computer… Password is Kazekage…" I answered in illogical sentences

He kept on moving and his pace was slowly starting to rise. He hit the bundle of nerves that sent ecstasy down my blood. He hit it again and again. A prism of colors appeared in front of my eyes. I kept moaning and groaning loudly, digging my face down deep into the sheets. My fists were already formed into balls with some of the bed sheet cloth in between them.

"Two more…"

"Itachi… Kisame… Mizu…kage…" I managed to answer

He grabbed my manhood and pumped it with the pace of his thrusts. He pushed in and out harder while he worked his hands on me. He kept and unbelievably fast pace that was starting to juice the seed out of my shaft. He was pushing harder and harder in me that everything I see became psychedelic. His last few thrusts sent me to the edge. I spilled my seed onto the sheets in front of me. I heard him suppress a groan, hissing on his clenched teeth as he slowly filled my hole. After I felt his spasms stopped, he pulled out and his essence started to spill out of me and dripped to my legs.

"And the last one?"

"Tobi and Pein… Hokage…"

I collapsed on the bed, panting and riding the waves of the aftermath of the great sex we just had. I felt Sasuke shift to my side, sitting at first before fully standing up. My vision hasn't returned to its clear state yet and I can only see silhouettes. I saw Sasuke, dressing himself up. I reached out to him, but he easily evaded my hand. I called out to him with my voice cracking a bit.

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Too bad, Uzumaki… I am not Uchiha Sasuke…"

* * *

Uh oh... Another cliffie...

-goes back to hiding spot and then shouts out-

I wonder who could that be... Ha! Of course I know who that is...

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	15. Forgive Me

I managed to write this story, so that means I'm still alive!!

**Disclaimer is still the same...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Forgive Me**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

"W-what are you talking about?? Sasuke… Quit joking with me…"

My eyes widen as I felt a needle being pierced down the vein in my neck. I felt a hot, thick liquid run down with my blood. Shit! It hurts!! But, as the liquid started to travel down my bloodstream, my vision stabilized and my surroundings stopped swirling. It was only then that I realized I wasn't in Sasuke's bedroom anymore. No… This room was different.

"I am _not_ Uchiha Sasuke…" The voice said again

I looked at his direction, and true to his words, he wasn't Sasuke. But gods, he was like a carbon copy of him. He had the same onyx eyes and pale white skin. His hair was also raven, though his was short and not spiked up. In the dark, he really _did _look like Sasuke. He opened the lights which revealed his figure fully clothed. I sat in surprise to realize who the man really was.

"You-… You're part of ANBU!?" I stammered

"That's right, blondie…" He said, showing me his animal mask

"Who are you?! And where am I?"

"I'm Sai and you're in Hyuuga-sama's mansion…"

He then threw me a pair of jeans and a loose shirt before urging me to wear it. After dressing up, he held me by my collar and dragged me out of the bedroom. We walked through the long corridor, slightly lit by some candles. I would have guessed we walked a good fifteen minutes before we reached a huge metal-like door. He pushed the button that was pinned on the side. The doors then swung open, revealing a cloaked man standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by computer monitors.

"Hyuuga-sama… I brought Uzumaki with me…"

The man turned around. He sported a black amour suit and with his cat porcelain mask. A short sword was strapped on his back, ready to draw for battle anytime. As he took his steps forward, I then realized he was the one who captured and tortured me years ago. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that he was actually Neji, one of my classmates whom I trusted.

"Neji?"

"Welcome, Naruto, to my mansion…" He said, taking off his mask. "It is nice meeting you like this again…"

"Neji… Why? I trusted you! You got near me because I hold the passwords to Akatsuki's destruction… You used me…"

"That's harsh, Naruto… But sadly, it's true…"

"Sasuke will come for me! I know it… Just you wait…"

"Is that so? Will he come to save you? Or some other thing…"

"Other thing?"

He then approached the computer and punched in a few buttons. With a blink of an eye, Akatsuki's mainframe was flashed on the monitors. He then hit a few buttons which made the link to the 10 Akatsuki leaders open. Afterwards, he stepped to the side and let Sai do all the work. He did everything that I have told him to do, down to the very last command.

"What are you planning to do now?" I asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out…"

From one of the computer screens, I could see Sasuke running through the garden outside, holding a sword and slashing down the guards one by one. A tinge of happiness crept into my heart. Sasuke did come for me. But then, seeing him slash the guard's poor bodies into little bits made me feel a little uneasy. Since when did Sasuke know how to wield a sword, much more to kill a person? Since when was he this heartless?

"How much do you know Uchiha Sasuke? Ne, Naruto?"

"I don't know…" I stammered.

_I really don't…_

"Hyuuga-sama… Uchiha had obliterated all our guards… He'll be arriving in the room in less than five minutes…" Sai interrupted while still working on the computer

"Let him be…" Neji said. "Now then, Naruto… Do you want to know everything about your lover?"

I gulped hard. Seeing Sasuke stained in blood really made me wonder about his identity. He never told me anything about joining any organizations. He never knew about the ANBU or Akatsuki. He never even told me he owns and knows how to handle a sword. He's just a normal person who finished school and works as a High School teacher… Is he?

"Uchiha Sasuke… You could say he was an extra ordinary kid. His parents were murdered by his older brother, Itachi and now, he wants his revenge. He's a brilliant student, finishing his studies at the age of 21 and started teaching right after. Well, that's his day time job…" Neji began

"What do you mean "day time job"? Was he--"

Just then, the doors were busted open, revealing the panting, blood soaked Sasuke. I was about to run to him, but Neji held me back. He commanded Sai to stop working with the computer and to face Sasuke. I looked at the "Sai" guy who just took out a katana from one of the compartments beside the computer. Sasuke took his stance and readied himself for battle. His eyes mirrored determination and was looking for a kill.

"I'll get you back, Naruto… Wait for me…" He hissed on his gritted teeth

I watched him fight Sai. He was indeed a brilliant swordsman and was an adept with his blade. Swords collided and grunts echoed the room. Sasuke gave a low kick to Sai, causing him to fall on the ground and hurl. He then stooped down and his hands roamed on his neck, feeling something. With one quick push, Sai was knocked out unconscious. He even knows the pressure points to knock out a guy cold.

"Now then, Hyuuga… Give me back my Naruto!" He growled

"Now, now Sasuke… Be patient… It seems you have some explaining to do…"

"What?!" He barked

"You haven't told Naruto who you really are, haven't you?" Neji's voice became icy cold

"Sasuke… Tell me… Who are you, _really_?" I asked him, hoping for an answer

"I--" Sasuke couldn't seem to bring himself to talking

"You won't tell, Uchiha? Well… I will…"

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I balled my fists as Naruto was taken away from me. I was running in the streets of Tokyo, with a sword firmly strapped on my waist. Naruto was captured by that no good Hyuuga. I wouldn't care less if Naruto spilt Akatsuki's secret. What I'm worried about is that he might be killed right after he squeals. I gritted my teeth, mentally scolding myself for being so careless like that. I then got my phone from the depths of my suit and dialed Deidara's number.

"Yo! Deidara here. How could I be of service?" A cheery yet nauseating voice came from the other line

"Deidara, give me the exact location of the Hyuuga mansion!" I practically yelled at the mouthpiece

"Sheesh… Do you ever say please, Sasuke?"

"Just hurry up! I need to kill Uzumaki. And he's in there right now!"

_Or rather save him… _

"Alright, alright… Just wait for a sec…"

I heard the buttons of the keyboard being typed down. Different sounds were mixing with the rhythmical patter of the keyboard. I was getting more and more impatient. I asked Deidara again and again, practically yelling at him to get some answers. He groaned at my impatience, muttering that I need to have more tolerance. I took a sharp turn and hid by the alley just beside Konoha High.

"Track me down and give me the locations!"

"I got it. From Konoha High, it's just a 3KM sprint. Just travel a straight line and you'll see a huge ancient-like mansion. The inscription written by the side is "Byakugan Karate Dojo". Don't be fooled. That was just used to mask the fact that it is really the Hyuuga mansion."

"Alright… Copy. I'm going."

I then hid my phone and ran to the mansion. Running through the alleys and the busy streets, I finally arrived to a Japanese mansion. It wasn't run down, but I could tell it was old. True to Deidara's words, there was a sign plastered near the door that indicates it was a dojo. I unsheathed my sword as I cautiously opened the wooden doors. Instincts didn't let me down. A group of masked fighters carrying clubs and katanas came to attack me head on. I, of course, easily took them down.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME, SENDING ME THESE SMALL FRY?!" I screamed out

Just when I caught my breath, a few more guards came at me, these time all of them were armed with hand guns. I dodged the bullets that they rained on me before slashing them limb by limb. The garden was already decorated with corpses, but I took no mind. I have to get to Naruto. I have to save him. I _must _save him. I quickly made my way up, kicking every door open to see if Naruto or Hyuuga was in sight.

Finally, I reached a huge metal door. I didn't know how, but I somehow knocked the door open. I knew it takes a huge amount of strength to slash down that door, but I did it like I was just cutting paper. I saw three men standing in the room, one of which was Naruto. I lunged forward to get Naruto from Neji, but then he commanded the other man to stop me.

I took my sword and readied for battle. Full of determination, I attacked the man fiercely. I spaced out for a brief moment to look at the eyes of my opponent. He was scarily like a splitting image of me. He has a deep pair of obsidian eyes, he has pale white skin and his ebony black hair was similar to mine. I regained my concentration when his sword clashed with mine. I was impressed with his skills. No one has ever come into par with me when it comes to sword fighting.

"You're good…" I hissed. "But I'm better…"

I gripped my sword to prepare my finishing blow. I pounced forward, attacking him on his left side. He then somehow managed to block off the hit. We then held our ground while our swords were sliding against each other. I then kneed him squarely on the stomach. He lost his grip and I gave him a spinning kick, enough to make him tumble down. I then walked to him and groped around his neck, looking for his pressure point. With a strong squeeze, I made him lose consciousness. I then stood up and faced Neji, who still has his grasp on Naruto.

"Now then, Hyuuga… Give me back my Naruto!" I said to him, controlling the urge of slashing the brat

"Now, now Sasuke… Be patient… It seems you have some explaining to do…"

"What?!"

_What the fuck is he talking about?_

"You haven't told Naruto who you really are, haven't you?" He said with a sinister smirk

"Sasuke… Tell me… Who are you, _really_?" He asked. Shit! No, Naruto. You don't have to know

"I--"

_I don't know what to say to you…_

"You won't tell, Uchiha? Well… I will…" Neji said

"Fuck! Don't you dare, Hyuuga!"

But Hyuuga didn't stop. He went to retrieve a something from a table far from my sight. When he returned, I saw a folder with my name was stuck in front, along with my picture. He then opened it, scanning the contents with his eyes before reading it out loud. Oh how I wish that I could cover Naruto's ear so that he won't be able to hear the harsh truth of my identity.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Did you know Naruto? He's a part of the organization that rivals ANBU… That's right. He's one of the Akatsuki and part Core members to boot. Right now, he's to be the Head of Assassination, a part of the Akatsuki 10..."

"Stop it, Hyuuga!" I demanded. No… Pleaded

"And you know what? Based from my sources, they want you dead, since you betrayed them… And do you know who they sent to kill you?"

"Don't tell me…" Naruto said in horror

"That's right, Naruto… They sent Sasuke to send you to your grave…"

Naruto looked at me with his eyes as wide as plates. I could see him quivering a bit, shaking his head from side to side. Tears started to well up from his eyes as his knees gave in on him. He landed on the ground with a soft thud while he held his face on the palm of his hands. I never saw Naruto cry this hard. A sharp thug on my chest seemed to have pinned me on my spot. I looked at Hyuuga and he snickered at me triumphantly. He was indeed successful in breaking Naruto like this. Naruto then lifted his face up, revealing his redden eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"Sasuke… Tell me… This is a lie… Right? Right!" Naruto said in between sobs

"Yeah, Sasuke… Why don't you tell him?" Neji taunted

"Forgive me, Naruto…" I just muttered.

_Please, forgive me…_

* * *

It was Sai after all!! Hehe... I remembered while I was watching Shippuuden... And Sakura said that Sai pretty much looked like Sasuke... Well, that gave me an idea and poof! That's what happened...

Ok... So what are you doing to do now, Sasuke?? -laughs hysterically-

I'm so mean, I know... .

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	16. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Disclaimer applies...**

Nothing much to say...

On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

"TELL ME SASUKE!" Naruto demanded. "IS EVERYTHING TRUE??"

His voice was breaking. I couldn't blame him or even answer him straight. Seeing Naruto cry like that was too much for me. He then stood up and balled his fists to the side. Tears were still running down from his eyes as his bit his lips from crying out loud. I stowed my sword and hid it in its sheath. I approached Naruto, holding out my arms to reach out to him. But then he stepped back and avoided me.

"Naruto…" I cooed

"I trusted you, Sasuke… I trusted you!!"

"Oh, don't worry, Uchiha. Naruto has some other secrets he wishes to share with you…" Hyuuga butted in

"What?!" I asked sharply

Neji pushed a button and then the monitor screens merged into one, forming a giant screen. Suddenly, a clip was being played. My eyes widen when I saw Naruto making love to another person and yet was saying my name. I looked closely at the guy who was pretending to be me. Shit! He looks like my clone, minus the hair. I then glanced sideways to Naruto, who had his head turned to the other side. It's like he's ashamed of himself, doing such an act and watching it again.

"Stop it Neji… Stop it already!!" Naruto shouted

"Look, Naruto… Look at yourself and tell your beloved Uchiha how much of a slut you are…"

"No… No… I'm not…" Naruto chanted

"Why you little son of a bitch!!" I growled

"Hey… It wasn't me… I mean, Sai did look like you, but I didn't know he would have sex with someone who he thinks is you… I mean, honestly… Does he know the difference between you and some other person who looks like you?" He crossed his arms

"Why are you doing this, Hyuuga? You've got your passwords! What's the deal with breaking him like this?" I stepped forward and gripped him by his collar

"No reason. I just love playing with other people's emotions… I love to see a weakling cry and break in front of me… It's like my reward for a hard day's work…" Hyuuga's lips cracked into a taunting smirk

I balled my fists and it instantly connected on his jaw. He stumbled backwards, landing a few meters away from me. My vision darkened and rage took over my consciousness and like a madman, I attacked Hyuuga, throwing punched and kicking him like a helpless rag doll. Just when I was about to unsheathe my sword and kill Hyuuga, I heard Naruto sob. I snapped my head back and saw him storm out of the room. I dropped Hyuuga's limp form and ran after him.

I followed him up. He was running the flights of stairs that I guessed lead to the roof. I wasn't mistaken. When Naruto finally reached the top, he climbed the ledge and stood still. His feet were wobbling and I knew that one slip and he'll be history. I called out to him, but he didn't answer me back. I decided to go and retrieve him. I walked on the ledge and was amused on how Naruto could have made his way here without any slips.

"Naruto… Please, listen to me…" I started to argue

"I WON'T LISTENT TO YOU!! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!"

"Naruto, please… I beg you…."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME… ONE STEP AND I'LL JUMP!!"

"Naruto, don't…"

"WHY DO YOU CARE? THEY SENT YOU TO KILL ME, RIGHT?? THEN IF I JUMP HERE, YOUR WORK IT DONE! I'LL BE DEAD, AND NO ONE WOULD GIVE A DAMN!!"

"I don't want you to die, Naruto! I love you too much to want you dead… I know I was the one who was sent to kill you… But I can't… I really can't… So Naruto, please… Come back to me…"

I walked to him and held him into my arms. He fought back, punching and elbowing me. But I didn't mind. I deserved every ounce of pain he was inflicting on me. I kept a firm grip on him and waited for him to calm down. His punches were getting weaker and weaker. He then finally calmed down and gave in. I cupped his chin and leaned my forehead on his.

"Naruto… Please believe me when I say I love you…"

"You're such a liar, Sasuke… I hate you…" He pouted

"Hn… Uh, I think I owe you an explanation… Let's go home… Then I'll tell you everything…"

Just when I thought we were going home, someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me off the ledge. I tried to break my fall with any body part except my back. I shifted to the right, and my whole arm broke the impact of my fall. I heard a crack, along with the agonizing pain that crept up my arm. Naruto called out my name, asking me if I'm alright, but all I could do was groan. Just then, Hyuuga and the other guy jumped from the roof with their swords in hand.

I had no choice but to fight them. With my left hand, I drew my sword and first attacked Hyuuga, who I think was the weaker of the two. Fighting them with my inferior arm gave me a hard time. Hyuuga easily disarmed me a kicked me away. I tried to stand up, but both my arm and my stomach was throbbing too bad that I couldn't move even an inch. Just then when I was about to be slaughtered, Naruto jumped in, retrieving my sword and blocking Hyuuga's attack.

"Naruto, stand down! You might get killed!!" I screamed at him.

"NO ONE EVER DARES TO HURT SASUKE!!" He screamed

He ran towards the both of them, fighting them quite evenly. I watched in sheer bewilderment as their swords clashed with one another. Naruto must have been losing his stamina already because his swings were taking too long. I need to think quick or else he might get slashed or even worse killed! I yelled out to him, instructing him on where to go and where to hit. Amazingly, my directions were perfectly executed and the two were struck down in a jiffy.

"Nice, Naruto… You could make a great… uh… swordsman…"

"Are you hurt, Sasuke??" He asked

He ran to me, examining my whole physique. Just when he reached my arm, I yelped out and withdrew it from his grasps. He clucked his tongue and groped around me for my phone. I think he was calling an ambulance for me. I wasn't quite sure, but he was giving our location and my current status. After making the call, he stowed away my phone and looked at me. I smiled and touched his chin with my fingers, brining him into a quick kiss.

"I love you Naruto… That's the most important thing you must know… For now…"

_**Akastuki Headquarters**_

"Shit, what the fuck is happening to the system?" A blonde haired man groaned

Deidara was already pounding his fingers onto the keyboard, muttering a colorful string of words along with calling out to his subordinates, yelling instructions. The whole Intelligence Department is going ballistic since their system has gone haywire. All of them were trying to calm the system down, but everything wasn't going according to plan. Just when he was about to give up, a pair of hands shoved Deidara to side, taking over his current task.

"What the-- P-p-p-Pein…" He stammered

"Konan! Get all the leaders in the conference room right this instant!" Pein barked

"Pein… I'm supposed to--"

"Let me handle this. Go to the conference room…"

The blue haired woman then ran out of sight. Deidara too went ahead. Pein gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to save their back accounts and weaponry vault from being emptied. He sighed in relief as he managed to block off the intruder. He had built a firewall which was enough to hold the system for now. He called one of the hackers to continue his work while he made his way to the conference room.

He barged into the room where he saw eight of his trusted leaders already seated in their places on the wooden table. Itachi, Kizame and Konan on the right side, Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu on the other side; and Tobi seated on the empty chair beside his. When Pein stepped into the room, all of them stood up and bowed to him. Tobi, however, remained seated while browsing through the folders sitting in front of him.

"Take your seats. We have important business to discuss about…" Pein began

"Ano… Pein… Sasuke… He's--" Deidara stated

"That's one of the things we're here to discuss. Our agenda for today is that Uchiha Sasuke, the brat Uzumaki Naruto and our counter-attack against ANBU. Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu. Status Report!"

"Sir! As per 2100 hours, ANBU had already taken control of our system. I tried everything I could, but they seemed to have broken out chain password block." Deidara started

"Weaponry seemed to be intact. They haven't moved to take out any of our weapons." Kisame continued

"50 percent of our money is currently frozen. As of 2100 hours, the ANBU had started to take the remaining 50 percent. I can't do anything about it. Every precautionary measure I have taken seemed to be countered easily." Kakuzu finished

"Damn it… ANBU's still on the move… Pein… What do you think?" Tobi said, slumping down his chair

"I know that Tobi." Pein said, rubbing his temples

"By the way, Itachi. Where's that little brother of yours?" Tobi asked, shifting his view to Itachi, who sat down quietly on his chair.

"Sasuke has been tasked to kill the traitor, Uzumaki Naruto. I gave him the mission a few days ago. But it seems he hasn't killed the boy. He even let the boy give the password to ANBU and use it against us." Itachi informed

"That Uzumaki Naruto is the source of all our problems. We must get rid of him at all cost!" Konan muttered

"I agree with Konan… Pein, Tobi…" Zetsu said

"Oh? It's rare for you to be in agreement with Konan, Zetsu. Do you know something that you would like to share to us all?" Pein said calmly

"Truth is I've been observing Uchiha since his assassination rate has dropped down. It was then that I found out that a certain someone has been hanging around him… And that is that Uzumaki brat." Zetsu began

"What's your point then?" Tobi interrupted

"I was getting to that. It seemed odd that Uchiha had been quite disturbed. So, I spied on him a little more. He seemed to be quite attached to the boy and the boy too was attached to him. Itachi then gave Uchiha's assignment. I knew he won't be able to kill him. Truth to be told, Uzumaki was not killed."

"So he _refuses_ to kill Uzumaki because he's in love with him?" Hidan clarified

"That would be correct."

"Damn that bastard!" Itachi fumed. "I swear I will make his life miserable…"

"Itachi, calm down!" Tobi called out

"No! I refuse to calm down. Sasuke's inefficiency cost us!"

"Itachi, you must realize who you are talking to…" Kisame tried to calm the raging Uchiha down

"Come on Kisame… He's just letting some air out… Let him be…" Kakuzu interrupted

"He's talking to Tobi… You do know who Tobi is to us?" Konan stepped in

"Will you just calm down? You all sound like kids!!" Hidan yelled

"Pein… Your men are starting a fight…" Tobi said to the auburn haired man

Pein sat back on his chair, tapping his chin with his fingers. A plan was slowly brewing in his mind and from the looks of it; he was starting to like it. A smirk formed across his face as he envisioned the plan in his mind. Perfect. It was just too perfect for him to fail. Tobi then looked at Pein, who was quiet the whole time the leaders were bickering and fighting over to tell the others what to do.

"Pein?? Pein?? PEIN!" Tobi screamed, finally catching the attention of the Akatsuki leader

"What?" Pein grumbled

"Look…"

The leaders were fighting against each other, from a simple query about Sasuke to a big issue about their personalities. Everyone was already hitting below the belt and was causing a big fuss because of it. Pein, who already had a throbbing migraine before their bickering, stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The loud action caused everyone to calm down and freeze on their spots.

"Honestly, you call yourselves Akatsuki?" Pein said, slumping back on the chair.

"Sumimasen…" Everyone said in unison

"So, Pein… Do you have something in mind?" Tobi asked

"Hn…" Pein regained his smirk. "Of course I do… And for this one, I will personally handle this mission… They will be so sorry they messed with us… I will see to it that Uzumaki Naruto along with that conniving traitor, Uchiha Sasuke, would never get to see the light of day… Ever again!"

* * *

Ok... I knew I took a while before I updated. And I am really really sorry... From now on, I think I can only manage to update once a week...

I know... I feel sad too... :(

I added the little Akatsuki thing because I'm planning to do something for the chapters to come... :p

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	17. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything aside from the plot...**

Sorry for the late update... I really am...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Turn of Events  
**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Sasuke was already lying on the hospital bed. His arm was bandaged up and was suspended on a cast; and along these new accessories is a _huge_ frown on his face. The doctors told him to take it easy and to stay in the hospital for the night. I felt quite guilty about leaving him, so I decided to stay by his side. He called Tsunade and informed her that he'll need a teacher's assistant ASAP, and well, you know the old hag. She questioned every single detail about what happened. Sasuke told her, but he scratched the details about me and ANBU.

"So…" Sasuke began, tucking his phone to somewhere out of our sight

"So…" I echoed

"Like what I said earlier… I owe you an explanation."

_Alright… Here go his lies…_

"You see… I've been a member of Akatsuki ever since I was in High School. My hands back then were already stained in blood. I didn't know love, pity, compassion… I didn't know anything… Up until before I met you… You changed my life, Naruto… I felt something I never did before…"

"You fell in love with me… Not because you wanted to get close to me?"

_Lies… Lies… Lies??_

"I fell in love with you Naruto for being just you… An annoying blonde student in my class…" He smiled

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding… No matter what you say, I am _still_ in love with you…"

"So… What about Akatsuki and the job given to you?"

"Oh… That… Well, the job was given to me _after_ I met you. I didn't know at first that it was you… If it wasn't for that Hyuuga brat, I wouldn't have known… Believe me Naruto… I tried to kill you, but the fully loaded gun didn't fire a single bullet…"

"What? You pointed a gun at me and even pulled the trigger?! What if the gun fired?"

"But it didn't… Naruto… Fate herself consents our love… Please believe me Naruto…"

I kept quiet. Somehow, I felt like I was played. He said he didn't want to kill me. But he aimed his freaking gun at my head and pushed down the damn trigger! So that means he has the intention to. I was just lucky the bullet didn't fire. If not, I'm really dead meat. But he wouldn't go after me if he didn't love me, right? Damn it! I'm back to square one: asking these damn questions to myself.

"Prove to me that you love me…" I challenged him

_If he kisses me, then he loves me… If not… Then… _

"With pleasure…" He said

I felt his fingers on my chin, slowly pulling me to him. I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my lips. And mind you, it was very, very hot. He brushed his lips on mine, planting butterfly kisses on it that felt like heaven on my skin. I felt my head spin as his kissed me fully. He then slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every detail of it, tasting every inch of it. I feverishly kissed back, wanting and aching for more.

Just when I was enjoying the bliss that Sasuke's kisses, I heard an ear-piercing scream. No, wait. Scratch that. It was an ear-piercing _squeal. _I shifted my head to the direction of the noise, and boy was I in for a surprise… And trouble. Great, this is just what I need. Of all the people who could walk in quietly in to the room, it was him. Him!! The least person I wanted to see.

"Oyaji…" I groaned

"Naruto…" Iruka muttered on gritted teeth. "YOU BETTER GIVE ME A FUCKING GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU WERE KISSING A GUY! A TEACHER ON TOP OF THAT! YOUR TEACHER!"

"Uh… I can explain…" Sasuke butted in

"SHUT UP, SASUKE! I WOULDN'T TAKE IN ANY WORDS FROM A PEDOPHILE LIKE YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, UCHIHA SASUKE. I TRUSTED THAT YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF MY SON… AND WHAT DID YOU DO? TREAT HIM LIKE ONE OF YOUR SLUTS??"

"He's not…"

"OH? HE'S NOT YOUR SLUT? MAYBE YOUR FUCK TOY THEN? AND YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO… I DON'T REMEMBER RAISING UP INTO SUCH A LOWLY HUMAN BEING FOR A SON! I SENT YOU TO GOOD SCHOOLS FOR YOU TO HAVE QUALITY EDUCATION… NOT TO HOOK UP WITH SOME RANDOM TEACHER…"

That was scary… I have never seen Iruka this mad before. _Ever!_ I could swear steam was coming out of his nostrils. He was as red as a plump, ripe tomato. Kakashi has just entered the door. From the looks on his face, he heard every word his lover uttered. He then tapped Iruka and told him to calm down, but the gesture just ticked of my oyaji.

"Umino Iruka! Calm down! This is a hospital!" Kakashi said, with his voice dangerously sharp

"How dare you stop me, Hatake Kakashi? Do you mean to say you are allowing this… this… _thing_ to happen?" Iruka argued while he let some steam off

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke boomed, nipping the budding argument. "What do you have against me kissing Naruto?"

"You're his teacher, for Pete's sake! Not his…"

"I am his lover. I love your son… I love Uzumaki Naruto with all my heart…" Sasuke said, his eyes directly staring back at Iruka

"Iruka… You have to calm down… Please remember where you are…" Kakashi repeated his warning

"Kakashi…" I called, feeling quite worried for him.

Oyaji seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second. He stomped to our direction and roughly peeled me away from Sasuke. He held his hospital garb and balled the cloth in his fist while the other was getting ready to punch him on the face. Sasuke, though injured, didn't flinch. He kept his eye contact with Iruka intact, keeping his ground. Wow… I never though Sasuke would really stand up against my oyaji just for me…

"Say that again, Uchiha Sasuke! I dare you…" Iruka said

"I love you son, Umino Iruka. I love Uzumaki Naruto and nothing will ever _ever_ change about it. I am ready to prove my worth to you if that is what we need for you to consent us. I would do _anything_ just for Naruto… Even if it means losing my life for him…"

_**Akatsuki Headquarters**_

"Are you sure this is what Pein wants?" Itachi said, opening the parcel that was just delivered to their office

"It's what he instructed. See? It's in the paper he wrote himself!" Kisame commented

"But isn't this a little… Uh… I can't put it…" Deidara said

"Pein is really serious about this mission, eh?" Zetsu mentioned

"Yeah… He'll start the mission this Monday. I guess he's _that_ enthusiastic to get rid of Uzumaki and Uchiha…" Kakuzu said

"We're going to have some fun again!!" Tobi jumped enthusiastically

"Correction. We are…" Pein said, walking in the office with Konan by his side. "Oh yes we will…"

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I looked with Iruka with unflinching eyes. I knew this was one of the obstacles I have to overcome. From the corner of my eye, I saw his fists were already itching to hit my face. I kept telling myself not to move away. I've looked at death in the eyes for a million times. This should be nothing for me. Just when I thought I was going to taste Iruka's blow, he relaxed his grip on my clothes and withdrew his hands.

"That is proof enough, Sasuke… For you to say you are willing to give up your life for Naruto is enough for me…" He said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I spilled in bewilderment

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I guess I reacted too much. You're Naruto's first after all…"

"Oyaji! You don't have to say that…" Naruto said with a cute blush on his face.

"Heh. Anyway, take good care of him. If you make him cry, you're be answering to me and Kakashi. Got it?"

"Yeah… I got it…" I said, smiling back at him. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Well, Tsunade called me and told me you got hurt and you need a teacher's assistant. She sent me to ask you for their qualifications."

"Oh… Anyone would do fine. Just as long as they're not nosy and work hard."

"Is that enough for you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"He's just an assistant after all… No need to get worked up…"

"Suit yourself." Kakashi said in defeat

"Anyway, that's all we came here for. We better head back and let you rest." Iruka said. "Naruto, are you staying here?"

"Yeah… He's got no one to watch over him. May I?"

"Certainly. Just don't forget to come home, alright?"

"Yeah… I will. Ja ne…"

We watched them leave the room. Finally, alone with my Naruto! I turned my head to the side, only to find two cerulean blue eyes staring back up at me. His lips were cracked into a toothy grin, which for me, was quite disturbing. I cocked an eyebrow up at him, but he still kept his wide smile. I pinched his cheeks hard and demanded him to tell me what's in his mind.

"Nothing, all mighty Uchiha Sasuke. I never thought you'll say that in front of oyaji's face. I was impressed actually. I mean, I was scared… I never saw Iruka that mad…"

"Well, to be honest with you, I was scared myself. I don't know what might happen, but I thought to myself: if I wanted to have you, I must do everything even if it means sacrificing a whole lot."

"Aww… That's so sweet, Sasuke…" He said, climbing up to the bed and snuggling me

"Naruto… If you do that, the ants would come and crawl on us…"

"Hmmm… That's a problem. I don't want to share my honey with anyone else…"

"Ooh… Greedy, greedy fox…"

I kissed him again. Feeling his skin against mine was burning hot. I'd give up everything just have this for my own. He pulled out and rested his head on my shoulder. He slowly dozed off. I chuckled at him and brushed the strands of blonde hair that decorated his face. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes to doze off with him. Yes… this is how it should be.

Monday rolled in quite earlier than I have expected. I was released from the hospital and now I am back to my old life. I was having a hard time taking care of my daily routines. It was a good thing Naruto dropped by to prepare some breakfast for me. I offered to go to school with him, but he turned me down. Well, I think it was for the better. People might start some weird rumors about us that might tear us apart. Surely, I won't want that.

I dropped by that principal's office before heading to the teacher's office. Strange. Tsunade should be here. It's still early. Oh well… I then made my way to the faculty room to retrieve my things before heading to my assigned classroom. There wasn't much of a change. Well, that is, if your disregard the fact that a group of student were rejoicing because I got injured while some were looking at me with pity on their faces. God, this makes me sick.

"Ok, students. Settle down…" I said, in a not-so stern voice

"Uchiha-sensei… What happened to your arm?" Haruno asked.

"None of your business. Now, get to your seats before I give you a 100 item quiz!" In a flash, everyone was glued on their seats

_Well, that sure scared them…_

"Great! Now…"

"Sasuke! May I interrupt for a while?" Tsunade's voice suddenly came through the door.

"Of course. What is it?" I called.

The door opened and the blonde principal came in. The students stood up and greeted her before she started to make her announcement. It was probably my assistant. When she called him in, I felt my jaw drop down to the floor. Why, you ask? The man had spiked, unruly blonde hair and sparkling crystal blue eyes. Man… If my eyes weren't playing with me, I could have sworn that this was Naruto's father. Behind him was a raven haired woman with blood red eyes. This made my jaw permanently dislocate from my face. She looks exactly like an Uchiha! And with the blood red eyes to boot! I couldn't believe this! Are they related to us? I don't know…

"Let me introduce to you, your new teacher's assistant and your new classmate…"

* * *

Ok... Time to play mind games everyone!! Guess what's really happening... :p

Btw, Sumimasen Sorry/Excuse me

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	18. New People, New Bonds, New Love

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto...**

Sorry for the late update... Well, here you go... Enjoy the fic...

* * *

**Chapter 18: New People, New Bonds, New Love**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

"This is Namikaze Rai, Uchiha-sensei's new Teacher's Aid. And over here is Kira Megami, and exchange student from America." Tsunade began.

The blonde man, who looked exactly like Naruto, began to speak. His voice was an alto, which was somewhat like Naruto's but only deeper. He began introducing himself, but I didn't pay any attention to his introduction. What really caught my attention was his whole self. I mean, it's like seeing Naruto 5 years older. It was really… Wow… Well toned muscles, bluer eyes, more defined spikes. Simply amazing. If Naruto wasn't here, I could have fallen in love with this guy. Seriously.

"Kira-san… Please, introduce yourself in front of the class."

This bishoujo's really something. Her raven hair and blood red eyes are clearly the trademark of a pure bred Uchiha. Even the way she stands with her held head up high is the trait of our family. I wonder if she's a relative. But the rest of my family is in England. My parents were already murdered, so clearly, this can't be my imouto. Or is she? It's just strange, for someone like her to show up.

"As for your seat… The one behind Uzumaki is empty."

"Arigatou, sensei." She said

"Kira-san… Are you, by any chance, related to Uchiha?"

"No, sir. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing… Take your seat."

She made her way to Hyuuga's former seat behind Naruto. Wondering about Hyuuga? Well, beats me. But I just saw a notice on my desk informing me that he's already dropping the year. Good for me and for Naruto, I guess. No more hindrance. I began my lesson right after the short interruption. Seeing Naruto always keeps my mind of the negative things about my job. But today, my job became an instant heaven. Seeing this creature named Namikaze Rai made my day.

"Uchiha-sensei, would you like me to continue the lesson from here?" Namikaze asked.

"Go on, Namikaze."

"Please… Call me Rai."

"Uh… Alright… Rai…"

Ok… I felt stupid for speaking like that in front of him. But I couldn't help it. I feel like I'm falling in love with him so fast. I know I'm already going out with Naruto, but I couldn't help myself. It's wrong, that's a fact. But no one, _no one,_ in the right mind would turn him down. Just look at my class. Every single on of them, be it a male or a female were looking at him like a piece of chocolate. They're like wolves, readying themselves to pounce on their fresh meat. I took my seat comfortably on a chair, digging my nose into the thick Math textbook.

"Uzumaki-kun, Kira-san… Please try to pay attention to the lesson." His majestic voice called out.

I snapped my head up to Naruto's direction. He had his whole body turned backwards, facing the new student. The girl was smiling and both suddenly broke into sudden laughter. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt jealousy creep up in me. Fine! If he's flirting with the new student, then I'll flirt with my new assistant. When Rai called them, they stopped and Naruto faced front. But before he did, he took a quick glimpse of the girl and broke in small giggles. His cheeks were tainted with a light pink. Was he blushing?!

"Uchiha-sensei… Uchiha-sensei…" Rai's voice called

"What?!"

"I'm sorry to bother you… But would it be alright if I give out a short quiz for today?"

"Oh… Sorry for my rudeness. And yes, you may."

Rai smiled to me. It was the same toothy grin that Naruto gives me whenever he's happy. Were they related? Or are they father and son? Gods, they're like twins. I patiently waited for Rai to finish writing down the quiz on the board. As soon as he was finished I stood up and decided to have a little chat with him. But as soon as I did, he placed his hand on my shoulders and gently sat me back down.

"Your injury seems to have an effect on you still. You shouldn't push yourself too hard." He said in a whisper

"Thanks for your concern. But I'm alright, since you're here to help me…"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Uchiha-sensei."

"Please… Sasuke will do."

"Sasuke. That's a good name…"

I glanced to the side to check on the class, but the only thing that I saw was a pair of jealous cerulean eyes that were staring at the both of us. What's with that look? I was just talking with him? is he jealous of us now? Sheesh, can't he be a little more mature that that? Oh, wait… I thought of that earlier, but still. He's doing what he likes, and I was just doing what I like. So he better back off now.

"Ne, Sasuke…." Rai interrupted my thoughts

"What is it?"

"You see, I'm new in town. And well, I don't know that many people yet…"

"That can be arranged… I could introduce you to everyone…"

"Yeah… Um… Aside from that, I don't know the places around here… I might get lost or something… So if you don't mind…"

"Sure… I'll give you a grand tour around town… What do you say we go after class?"

"Really, you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. It's for you after all… Oh… Um… I didn't mean to say it that way…"

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Anytime, Rai."

And that was it. Ten minutes ago, we were complete strangers. The next thing I know, I'm going on a date with him. everything is happening so fast. And my heart was also falling for him at a faster rate. Damn it. He's more perfect, more mature, and more handsome than Naruto. Besides, Naruto was a wanted man, we're meant to fall apart at some point. But Rai… Rai was a simple man. As far as I know, he wasn't in the Akatsuki wanted list, and I couldn't think of him being in ANBU. He's perfect for me. More perfect than Naruto…

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I'm gay… Everyone knows that. But Megumi… She's something else. I might even decide to go straight just to get her attention. She's funny, smart and articulate… And to top it all off, she kind of looks like Sasuke- like a female version of him. I don't know if my eyes weren't playing with me, but she really does. She tapped my shoulder first, introducing herself to me. And I took it with gratitude. We got along pretty well with each other and in a short time to boot.

"Naruto-kun… The teacher's assistant… He looks just like you…"

"Really?? Maybe I was placed in a copier machine and he poofed out."

"That's funny, Naruto-kun…" She complemented, controlling her laughter

"Nah.. I'm just kidding… But the surname he just said… It's the one my biological oyaji used… I wonder if they were related…"

"You better ask him… Approach him and say 'Hey big guy, are you my dad?' Like that…" She said, placing her hands on her waist and mimicking a buffed up man.

"You better stop… They'll hear us…" I said, biting my lower lip to control my laughs.

"Uzumaki-kun, Kira-san… Please try to pay attention to the lesson." Namikaze-sensei called

"I told you…" I whispered back to her

Namikaze-sensei then gave us a short quiz. It was nothing for me. Sasuke already taught me these. I answered the test in a jiffy. I slumped back on my chair, only to see him flirting with Namikaze-sensei. Damn it! Just because the guy looks like me doesn't me he has to flirt with him too! What? Does he fall in love with anyone who looks like me? Oh that conniving cheater! Fine! If he wants to play, then I _will_ play… He can have that teacher's aid, I'll have Megami.

Classes went on as usual- very, very dragging. When the final bell rang, I quickly gathered my things and went to the door faster than the wind. I saw Megami was waiting for someone by the school gate. I walked to her, placing my hands on top over her eyes and muttering a "Guess who?" with a deeper voice. I didn't know how, but she guessed that it was me. And it only took her one attempt to boot!

"Hey Megami… Are you waiting for someone?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Koibito?"

"No… I was… Uh… waiting for you…"

"For me?"

_Was that a blush on her cheeks?_

"Yeah… I was thinking if we could go out today… I really had fun talking with you during class and I wanted to know more about you… If you're not busy or anything, maybe we can go for a burger or ramen or something… But…"

"No buts! I'm going with you!!"

"Really?"

"Totally…"

Yeah… That's right… I was beginning to like her. This will show you, Sasuke, that you're not the only one who could play your game. I, too, can go out with anyone I like. And I'm going to prove it to you…

_**Akatsuki**_

Rai walked into the condominium unit he rented for their stay. He swiped the card in the slot and deactivated the lock on the door. He entered and shut the door tight. Inside, Megami was already in the living room, browsing a girl's magazine while lounging on the leather couch. The smell of curry was filled the room. Rai then headed to the couch and slumped on the spot near Megami's legs. Megami sat up and clung herself on Rai.

"What's the matter? You look worked up…" Megami said, using her seductive tone

"Just tired. Driving around town with a reckless driver… I thought I was going to die… And he was driving with one hand to boot! It's illegal!! " Rai sighed

"Don't be such a baby… Uchiha isn't that bad…"

"How did you know it was Uchiha?"

"Oh please… He was falling for you just because you look like Uzumaki… You know, if I hadn't met you, I think I'll have that eye candy… He's hot… And that snobbish attitude… Really unstoppable…"

"Hn!"

"Aww… Jealous are we?? Don't worry… I only belong to you…"

"You were really close with Uzumaki today… Don't tell me you're falling for him…"

"In your dreams…"

Rai inched in to kiss his girlfriend. Megami parted her lips and gratefully accepted Rai's kiss. Both battled for dominance, causing them to fall on the couch with Rai on top. Rai pinned Megami's hands on top of her head and slipped his warm tongue into Megami's hot mouth. Both moaned as their kiss became more and more passionate. Rai's free hand roamed around his girlfriend's body, massaging her sensitive spots that made her moan even more. Megami groaned out, signaling Rai for her need of air.

"Not now… We're on a mission… Work now… Sex later…" Megami said, her breath hiking and her cheeks flushed

"Party pooper…" Rai said, rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"The contacts… I think it's irritating my eyes…"

"Here… Let me take them off for you…"

Megami pushed Rai up and sat on his lap. Gently, she took out both of the contact lenses before standing up and stowing them for future use. She then went back to Rai, who was taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. The phone then rang, and Megami answered it. Rai watched her as she placed a hand on her waist and nodding her head, saying a few words before returning to the nodding. She then put the phone down and sat beside Rai.

"Who was it?" Rai asked

"Mr. Second-in-Command…" She groaned

"What did he say?"

"He was just checking on us… Asking if the place was alright…. I almost yelled at him for getting us the worst possible accommodation for an Akatsuki member to stay…" Megami went ballistic

"Calm down… You'll get wrinkles if you do that…"

"And what's with making me wear a hideous wig… And the blood red contacts… Black and red aren't my color! I look like an emo-goth-punk freak!!"

"Hey… You're not the only one… They bleached and dyed my hair… And I also have to wear contacts. Sky blue!! What's worse than that??"

"But…"

"Patience… You know what we're supposed to do... And with our skills, I'm sure we can do it in two months tops…"

"Alright, fine… I'm going to bear with this… But only for two months… If this mission isn't a success within those two months, I'll slash the two into little pieces…"

"Oh, don't worry… You won't have to… I assure you…"

* * *

I had intended to reveal the identity of those two... But I decided to make you all wait a little more... Anyway... Those to got a mission and I'm not saying anything about it either... So, it's either you guess or you wait for my updates.

evil laughs

Oh... And I've got a lot of things in store for Naru and Sasu... Just wish they won't die before the end of this fic...

Nah... I was just kidding...

Translations:  
KoibitoLover  
Imoutoyounger sister  
Bishoujobeautiful girl

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

Alright…

To all of you who have been reading this fic, I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry because I won't be able to update for two weeks.

We have these school activities that are really messing up with my schedule.

Don't worry though, after the two weeks of hell, I'd be back to write some juicy chapters for you guys.

I really hope you'd understand.

**Sincerely,**

**maiden.blooddragons.**


	20. Conniving Plans

Finally! An update... After 10 long years... Anyway... School killed me... And now, my ghost is writing this fic... I'm just kidding...

I've got a lot of things in store for this fic... So better watch out...

**Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Conniving Plans**

_**Akatsuki**_

"It's been what, two weeks since we were transferred into the school the two lump heads were…" Megumi said as she fixed herself in front of the full length mirror of their bedroom

"Everything's falling according to place, ne?" Rai commented, shoving his girlfriend aside to fix his tie

"Yeah, I agree… Uzumaki's falling for me. He's been asking me out every single day… Sheesh… Doesn't he know the difference between true love and "playing" love?" Megumi pushed Rai aside, once again claiming the mirror

"Apparently not. Even Uchiha is falling for me... I mean, the way he tries to strike a conversation with me… He sounds like a high school girl! You know, I rarely see him with Uzumaki… Do you think they've broken up already?" Rai asked, stepping in front of Megumi and finishing his tie

"Maybe…"

"I've got two weeks left before my contract expires… We have to work double time… We still have Phase II to worry about…"

"So it's already time for the switch? Alright… I got it… Er… Rai…"

"What is it?"

"Get your own mirror and shove off!" Megumi barked, pounding Rai's head with her hairbrush

"Always grumpy in the morning…" Rai sighed. "Girls…."

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks without Sasuke. What's up with that? Ever since that no good teacher's aid transferred to our school, all that idiot duck-butt head could think about is spending time with him. What am I to him, just a piece of clothing he can discard after using? Fuck him! Or maybe it was just his way of paying back. I mean, Megumi and I are really getting close. Who wouldn't want to befriend her? She's cute, smart, funny. And her eyes… How I love them! Those ruby eyes that looked like blood. It was so exquisite that I feel myself being pulled in whenever I looked at her.

I was walking to school on a bright Friday morning. My bag was lazily slung on one shoulder and my coat was on my hand. My mouth was filled with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich… or was it… I don't know. It tasted somewhat differently. I was quite early for school. Heck, for about a week I've been coming to school early. It's like something's calling…. Or rather someone….

"Na-Ru-To-Kun…" A sing-song voice chirped in. And this is what I was talking about.

"Megumi-chan!!" My words muffled by the sandwich in between my teeth. I really felt myself brighten up when I saw her.

"Ew… Don't talk when your mouth is full, fox boy!"

I swallowed the big chunks of bread in my mouth before I began choking and coughing it back up. Megumi, who was ever so sweet, ran up to me and patted my back, trying to relieve me of the obstruction in my throat. She then shoved her canister into my hand and I quickly opened it. Whatever its contents were, I don't care. As long as it can push what's blocking my airway, it's fine by me. I almost spat out the liquid when it touched my tongue. Gods, why is she drinking that horrible stuff?

"What was that?" I said after swallowing that extremely huge piece of sandwich

"Carrot juice…" Megumi said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone

"Disgusting!"

"It's not! You should try it… It's good for you…"

"Shut up… That's why you're skin is glowing a yellow color!!"

I ran away from her while she waved the canister up in the air, threatening to hit me with it. Playfully, I dodged her futile attempts while making my way to the school gates. As we were laughing ourselves out, I saw a black, elegant Porsche from the corner of my eye. There's only one person I know who owns a Porsche like that. Sasuke. When I looked at his direction, his eyes were glued to the road up front and his hands firmly placed on the steering wheel. He bored the same expression he had during first day of school. Great. We're back to square one. Total strangers.

"Naruto-kun… Anything the matter??" Megumi's voice broke my eye contact with the car which was getting smaller and smaller, driving away from my view

"Nothing… Let's get to class, ne?"

She nodded and we both walked side by side. It was almost like a daily routine for us. She'd be waiting for me a few meters away from school, throw jokes and run to the school gates and then make our way up to the classroom. But this time, this day… It was different. My eyes laid on Sasuke. My lover… Or was he? When I looked at him, the world seemed to have slowed down. I'm angry at him. But at the same time, I miss him. I'm angry because he rarely spends time with me anymore and I miss him because I know how his kisses taste. And I know I am addicted to it.

The bell rung signaling that we have five minutes to run to the classroom. As soon as we got there, Namikaze-sensei was already waiting by the teacher's desk. We looked at him, asking if we were already late. He smiled in return, giving us two thumbs up. We looked at each other and sighed in relief. Thank heavens we were on time. If we weren't, who knows what we will get from that duck-butt Sasuke.

"Stop blocking the way and get into your seats…" A deep and sharp voice spoke. And for the first time, this voice made the hairs at the back of my neck stand.

"Uchiha-sensei…" Megami turned around to saw Sasuke's full figure towering down on us

"On your seats, Kira… _Uzumaki_…"

"Hai… Sensei…" Megumi said, lowering her head and making her way to her seat, but I didn't move an inch. No… Sasuke won't scare me. He won't have control over me.

"_Uzumaki…_" He said again, with a much sharper tone

"Uchiha…. Sensei…" I spat back, with a little less sharpness than his.

"You dare defy your teacher, Uzumaki?"

"I am not defying you, Uchiha-_sensei_. I'm just leaving."

"Who gave you permission to leave?"

"Would you rather that I throw up here? Or should I save the maintenance some work and make my way to the infirmary?"

I kept a firm glare that matched his. This wasn't the Sasuke I knew, and definitely not the Sasuke I fell for. This only proved that our relationship has already been tainted. Somehow, I felt a little at fault. But he was too as well. We both are. Darn it. I don't know. Are we too proud to make-up and end this unspoken war? Or are did we just sign a silent contract that ended our relationship in a whim?

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I don't know what I was doing. They say that in love, we can't go sailing on two rivers at the same time. If you do, you'll end up hurting the both of them and you'll go empty handed. I love Naruto, that's a fact. But this Namikaze Rai stepped into our lives, which looks exactly Naruto and strangely acts like him too. They're two different persons; I have already made that realization. But sometimes I feel that they are one and the same. There is a strong attraction between me and my assistant. And I have to admit, it was the same feeling I had for Naruto.

I saw Naruto today when I was going to school. That new girl, gods what was her name? Kina… Kiza… Oh right… Kira… Kira Megumi. They were acting so close, as if they were a normal couple. Jealousy crept over me. We never had the chance to flaunt our relationship like that. It had to be in secrecy, since it is forbidden for a teacher to have a relationship with his student. But then for some reason, I felt a little happy for him. Maybe because he finally found someone who is not a part of an organization who wants him dead. Speaking of Akatsuki, I haven't heard anything from them. I wonder what's wrong…

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" A voice came ringing in my ear

"What?" I muttered as I shifted my view to the side. "Oh, Iruka… What is it?"

"The bell just rung… I think you have a class this morning, right? You're going to be late…"

I looked at the clock that was plastered on the wall near the door of the staff room. I was indeed going to be late. I muttered a quick "thank you" to Iruka before heading to the designated room. Great. As soon as I reached the classroom, two people were blocking the door, panting and trying to catch their breath. I quickly recognized that blonde spikes that stood on all directions. That was Naruto, alright. And I can bet my money on it. But the other one. I wasn't sure who it was. And I have a pretty good guess it's the new girl.

"Stop blocking the way and get into your seats…" I barked

"Uchiha-sensei…" See? I was right. It was the new girl.

"On your seats, Kira… _Uzumaki_…" Emphasis on the UZUMAKI.

"Hai… Sensei…" Hmm? That's strange. Kira was already making her way to her seat, but Naruto. He wasn't moving an inch.

"_Uzumaki…_" I said again, a little anger hinted on my voice.

"Uchiha…. Sensei…"

"You dare defy your teacher, Uzumaki?"

_Please don't argue with me, Naruto. You know and I know you don't want it._

"I am not defying you, Uchiha-_sensei_. I'm just leaving."

"Who gave you permission to leave?"

_Don't leave…_

"Would you rather that I throw up here? Or should I save the maintenance some work and make my way to the infirmary?"

I sighed deeply. This _clearly_ wasn't the Naruto I used to know. This might be his way of asking some space, a time off from me. But aren't I giving him space? Two weeks. Two long, agonizing weeks without him... I couldn't quite get it. I stepped aside, letting him go his way. To my surprise, he stopped on his tracks to take a second look, before taking a sharp turn and disappearing into the depths of the corridors. I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the growing headache that was pounding in my head. Lucky for me, Rai already started with the discussion.

"Alright… This month, you're going to do a group project. You're going it make a sort-of "Math Magazine" featuring everything that you have learned from the first day up to this very moment."

"That's lame… Sensei…" Haruno, the slut commented

"Do you have a problem with it, Haruno? Or do you want an F for this semester?" I said. Gods, this slut is annoying.

"No sir…" She said meekly.

"Good. Namikaze-sensei… Please continue…" I said, slumping back on the teacher's chair

"Ok… So… You'll be in a three-man group. Since you're all 40, there will be one that will be left out. Hmm… Uzumaki stepped out of the room, right? He'll be working with me then… I'll give out the other details for this project. Alright… I'll give you the whole period to choose your groups and start brainstorming…"

The class then formed into clusters of three. I noticed that Kira wasn't joining any groups, and Kiba had only a two man team. I then approached the girl. My guts were already churning and I felt quite uneasy as I walked towards her. She was sitting on her desk, waiting quietly for God-knows-what. Maybe growing of the grass, blackening of the dove or whitening of the crow… I don't know….

"Kira? Why won't you join Kiba's group?" Oh great, now what am I doing? I just found myself walking up to her and then speaking to her. Wasn't I angry with her earlier?

"I don't know a lot of people, sensei. In fact, the only friend I have is Naruto-kun…" She said, in a shy, timid voice… Reminds me a lot of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kiba!" I called. The dog breath boy walked up to me, clearly with annoyance painted on his face.

"What?" He spat

"This is Kira Megumi, and she will be on your group… Work with her and don't try to make her feel left out. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah… Come on, Megumi… Let's get to work…"

For some reason, I felt kind of… nice. That didn't sound right. But I really felt I did the right thing. I watched her as she talked to Kiba and Shino. The longer I stare at her, the more I realized what a beauty she is. Not that I am falling for her or anything, but she has the traits of an Uchiha. Come to think of it, when I first saw her, I already realized that characteristic. I just hadn't approached her and asked her about it. Maybe I should… Sometime, I will.

The day rolled almost like a sloth. Too slow… Probably because nothing made this day exciting. I'm beginning to miss Naruto. I miss his smile, his addictive laugh, his mannerisms. Everything about him. I sulked down my chair as I waited for 6:00PM. I stared blankly at the papers I was supposed to grade. Damn it. I can't work like this. My mind is being preoccupied by something else. Out of the blue, one of my co-teachers called me.

"Uchiha-sensei… A student is looking for you…" Oh? A student… I wonder what they want.

I left all my paperwork and made my way to the door. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. No one ever calls for me. Heck, all the students are afraid to ask for me. I wonder who this could be. When I opened my eyes, if felt it widen like two giant saucers. This is unexpected. Really unexpected.

"Kira…" I started.

* * *

So? What do you think??

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	21. Not So Bad

**Disclaimer applies.**

Well, I never thought this would turn out well... Actually, the story is already finished in my mind... I just don't know how to write it well... Anyway, enjoy the fic...

* * *

**Chapter 20: Not So Bad**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

What the hell is this girl doing here? What am I doing here? What does she want? I look at her from head to toe, examining her. She smiled at me, meek and simple. What the heck? I looked around, waving goodbye to the other teachers as they headed off. After everyone left, I asked her to step into the staff room, dragging a chair near my desk and sitting down before asking her to do the same.

"What brings you here?" I asked, rudely I must say

"Uchiha-sensei… I was wondering if I could get some tutoring sessions with you…" She began. Almost automatically, I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you ask Namikaze-sensei?"

"I did… But he told me that I should go to you, since you are our teacher and he's just your teacher's assistant."

I narrowed my eyes. She might be up to something. I wonder what it is. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid since she is getting her scrawny paws near my Naruto. Did she really ask Rai? Or did she go directly to me? Why am I asking these questions? I closed my eyes and reached out for my planner, "looking" through my schedule. I then looked at her, and she was eagerly waiting for my reply.

"Every weekdays, right after class, you can proceed to the staff room and we could go somewhere for the tutoring. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, it's perfectly fine with me… Arigatou, Uchiha-sensei…"

"When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible…"

"Today then. Wait for me outside…"

Ok… This wasn't according to my plan. But, what the heck. What's done is done. Maybe I could get some answers from her. Not that I'm curious if he likes Naruto… Wait, scratch that. I _am_ curious. I quickly packed up my stuff. With my arm almost healed, I can now move with a little more ease. After grabbing my bag, I stepped out of the room, not even bothering to lock it. I exited on the South Exit, picking up my black Porsche and rounding up to the front gates where Kira was patiently waiting for me. I gestured for her to come in and she hesitantly did so. I drove to downtown, looking for a good and quiet café where we can hit the books. Finally, we spotted one. I pulled over and parked my car, stepping out and walking into the café.

I ordered coffee and some sandwiches for the both of us before settling down to one of those leather couches. I gestured her to sit beside me. No special reason. It was just easier for me to teach her when she's beside me and not across me. Without any unnecessary words, we began our tutorial. I didn't know how she managed not to try and strike up a conversation with me, but she did. We were talking plainly about Algebra, from variables to numerical coefficients. It was a good two hours of numbers and letters before I decided to give her a break. I have to applaud her though; she kept up well and is a fast learner.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-sensei…" She said, sipping some coffee before biting into the ham and cheese sandwich

"I only had to do what I was supposed to. I am your teacher after all." I said in a monotonous voice.

"You know, Uchiha-sensei, I've heard of your family name before. Do you by any chance have any relatives from America or England?"

I almost spilled some of my coffee that burned my tongue. How does she know? Most of my relatives own large businesses abroad. She might know it because of our fame, or some acquaintances. But then, I couldn't ignore the fact that she looks like one of the family. A normal Uchiha breed. I guess this is the perfect time for me to divulge on those facts. Time to take it slow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. What made you ask that, Kira?"

"You see, Uchiha-sensei… My otousan, Kira Ryuji, owns this large telecommunication firm in America. It just so happen that he met with another owner, Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Mikoto along with her sister, Misato. Otousan fell head over heels in love with her and then eventually married her. So here I am, the result of their love, 18 years after.

Otousan and Uchiha Fugaku signed a contract, merging the firms together, thus forming a large company named. But then, something happened to Uchiha-san… So naturally, otousan was the successor of the company. Many people wanted the business down and hundreds of assassins were sent to kill him. One though succeeded. He killed otousan along with okaasan. I managed to escape from the house and laid low. Working part time, I earned enough money to leave the country. And that's how I ended up here…"

This can't be fucking true. If her okaasan is my okaasan's sister, then that must mean that she is my full blood cousin. That might explain why she has the trademark of a real Uchiha. Fuck! This is too creepy. Also, I think I remembered slaying someone from America who one a large company. I was sent there about a year ago. I was hired to murder the family of a huge tycoon. Put all the pieces together and I get her. She's the daughter of that magnate. I just can't believe this.

"Uchiha-sensei…. Are you alright??" She then asked.

"Yes, I am… Do you, by any chance, know if Uchiha Fugaku has a son or something?"

"Sadly, no… They were murdered when I was still a little girl. Otousan only told me the story about how he would succeed the company, but never the story of his partner's family…"

"Ah… I see…"

Silence. I couldn't tell anything more. I couldn't say that I am relieved to find another living, breathing relative aside from that dumb oniisan of mine, who I now disown. But I felt… happy? Maybe… I don't know. I guess she wasn't that bad, considering that I had a bad eye on her. Now that I know part of her life, it's time to dig into her "love" life. I want to know… Is she going out with Naruto? And what does she think of him.

"Ne, Kira."

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei?"

"Why didn't you ask Uzumaki to help you study? I mean, I see that he's your closest friend in the classroom…"

"Oh… Naruto-kun… I talked to him today. And well, something was bothering him. So, I just thought it wasn't wise for me to push him into tutoring me."

"Oh? He's bothered? Did he tell you why or what made him bothered??"

"I see you're interested, Uchiha-sensei… Any particular reason why?"

"He is my student. And it is my duty to look out for the welfare of my students. I think that is a valid reason."

"Good point. But he told me a lot of stories… Particularly about his lover that is avoiding him for some time. I don't know why and how his lover could avoid him. I mean, he's probably the best person anyone could ever have. I tried to tell him that I'd like to go out with him, but he flat out rejected me. He said he loves someone else… And I respect that… But if his lover doesn't make up with him, I _will_ steal Naruto-kun from him and make him my own…"

At that moment, my mouth just dropped open and my mind turned blank.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

The nerve! Sasuke really ticked me off back there. I stayed on the rooftop for the whole day. I was too damned pissed to go to my classes. I'll just wait here until classes end. Damn it! But somehow, I kind of missed my Sasuke. His kisses, his embraces… My day dreaming were suddenly interrupted when the door barged opened. I quickly stood up and saw a blonde haired man standing at the other end, looking down at the school with a cigarette in between his lips. Namikaze-sensei??

"Namikaze-sensei??" I called out

"Oh, Naruto! I didn't expect to see you here… I thought you already left." He said, flashing a big grin while flicking the ashes off his stick

"I just needed some time to cool off. My mind's been preoccupied and I can't deal with it…"

_You're one of the reasons why I'm feeling this way, asshole. If you hadn't showed your stinky ass to Sasuke, then he wouldn't go flirting with you and we'd still be in good terms…_

"Want a light?" He offered his cigarette pack, but I refused.

"You know, Naruto-kun, you remind me so much of my aniki…" He said, sitting down beside me

"Your… aniki?" I reminded him of his aniki? The hell!

"Yeah… You looked exactly like him. The eyes, the hair… Everything! Minato-niisan really does look like you. Whenever he's got something in mind, he'd always go up to the rooftop and stare at the clouds all day long. After school, I found him sleeping and I have to go into an ordeal of waking him up…"

_Minato… That's the name of my oyaji!! Must be coincidence…_

"What happened to your aniki??" I asked. I need to know… I need to know if they're related. I've always longed for a real family. By real I meant blood related.

"He died in a car crash together with his wife. I heard their son survived, but I have no idea where he is. I could have taken care of him if I knew where he was…"

"Oji-san??"

"Naruto?? What did you just say??" He said with his eyes wide in bewilderment. Who wouldn't be surprised? I called him oji-san out of nowhere. It was by accident. It just slipped.

"Namikaze Minato… is my oyaji… The "genius mogul"… I am his son…"

Suddenly, he pulled me close to him. His hands patted my head, caressing it as he embraced me tighter. I was surprised. Heck, I really was! But I felt happiness flood in me. I'm so happy to finally find a family to call my own. This is my blood relative. Not an adopted one. I felt quite teary eyed and sobbed slightly. Namikaze-sensei pulled out and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Naruto?"

"I'm just so happy… I never thought I'd find a family ever again…" I said, crying like a little kid. "Damn it…"

"It's alright, Naruto… I'm here… I'll take care of you… Now, please, stop crying…"

He handed me his handkerchief for me to wipe my eyes. I did so, and managed to stop my sobs. It took me a while before we started to have a light conversation with each other. He said we had a lot of catching up to do. Well, I don't mind. He is my oji-san after all. He might be able to help me with some things. Especially my little dilemma with Sasuke.

"Oh, before I forget, Naruto, you have a project and you'll be working with me. I hope that's alright with you."

"Of course it is!" I said with a large beam on my face.

"Naruto… What made you leave today? Were you really feeling sick?"

"Actually, oji-san… I have this little… uh… Problem…"

"Tell me, Naruto… I might be able to help you…"

"You won't get mad if I tell you?"

"Why would I get mad??"

"Alright… Here goes… I've been going out with Sasuke… Yes, my teacher… I know it's a forbidden thing in the school, but I can't help myself. I fell in love with him. But then, when you entered the school, I've been noticing that he's paying more attention to you, and no attention to me at all… I've grown to hate you because I was downright jealous of how he treats you… And well, because of that, I don't want to see him again… Childish huh?"

"It's normal, Naruto. You love him, so I think it's normal for you to feel jealous when the person you love is getting real close and is paying more attention to him than you. I think he also feels the same seeing you and Kira-san together."

"Oji-san… Do you have any feelings towards Sasuke?"

"That's a silly question, Naruto. Of course not… He's a colleague at work and is my sempai… He's just looking out for me…"

"That's a relief…"

"Naruto… You should go to him. Tell him what you really feel…"

"Arigatou, oji-san… Arigatou…"

_**Akatsuki**_

"Ugh!! It's such a long, tiring day!!" Megumi said, kicking her shoes off and slumping on the couch.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a tired Rai. He mirrored Megumi's previous action and sat down beside her. Megumi snuggled close to him while Rai rested his hand around her. Megumi then brought Rai's hand up to her temples, asking him to massage it for her. Rai doesn't need telling twice. He immediately moved his fingers in a circular motion, soothing the pain that was forming in her temples.

"What's the matter?" Rai asked

"Try learning Algebra for two straight hours. Man… It really gives me the headache…"

"Come on… It's a piece of cake for you… By the way, did you finish your mission?"

"I did everything that you told me to… From being blood related to going back into Uzumaki's arms… EVERYTHING!"

"Good… I also completed my share… Both of them should be making up by today…"

"I really love that brain of yours… Only you can make this twisted plan work…"

"It won't be made into reality if you weren't here to help me… Arigatou…"

"Anything for you and the organization…"

Both of them shared their kiss and then spent their night in the depths of their blankets and pillows.

_**Uzuamki Naruto**_

Ok… I'm here… In front of Sasuke's door. This door is the only barrier between me and him. Should I knock? Or maybe I should just walk in? What would I tell him? I don't know what to do… I might freak out if I see Sasuke. Oh, pull yourself together Naruto! Just walk in and may Fate be on your side! Man…

"Naruto… You're out there, aren't you…?" A voice from inside said. "Come on in…"

I turned the knob and pushed the door open, only to see Sasuke leaning on the wall, apparently waiting for me. I closed the door behind me before turning around to face him. Just then, he roughly pushed me on the door. It didn't hurt though, but he wasn't being so gently with me. He pinned my head with his hands on both its sides. His onyx eyes stared at my crystalline blue ones. Fire burned, that's for sure, but I don't know why.

"We need to talk…" Sasuke said.

* * *

Well? What do you think?

Expect something in the next chappie!!

**Review please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	22. Kiss, Makeup and Make Out

Just what I have promised... A treat for you guys... Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer applies...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Kiss, Make-up and Make Out**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

"I--"

"Naruto… Two weeks… The past two weeks… Our relationship was quite blurred… I'm sure you felt it… And I did too… Maybe because someone stepped into our lives… Kira in yours, Megumi in mine… And I think… No… I know that they may have reminded us of ourselves… Counterparts…" Sasuke began, not breaking our eye contact

"You flirted with your new teacher's aid… Why? Because he looked like me? Or because he's not a walking time bomb like me? What, Sasuke…?"

"Stop it Naruto! Please… I know I was wrong about it… I also felt kind of jealous of you and that Kira girl… But I put that everything aside… Naruto… No matter who he is or how freakishly looks a lot like you, you're still the dobe I fell for… Nothing would change and no one could ever replace you in my heart… I still love you, Naruto… Please, believe me…"

"You big, fat liar…"

"Come on, Naruto… You know I'd never lie to you …"

"I hate you, teme…" He just chuckled at me. Now, why am I not surprised?

"I love you too, usuratonkachi…"

He then inched in and cupped my chin, locking his lips on mine. Gods, how I missed those warm lips on mine. How I missed the way we gently connected together, or how his taste flavored our heated kiss. His dropped his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. They traveled on the arch of my back, tracing the fine line of my spine. He darted his tongue in my mouth, lightly brushing it against my own. I returned his feverish attacks, massaging my tongue on his. We fought for dominance, but he gained controlled.

He then pushed me back against the wall, my body glued on his. I felt the bulge in his pants rub against my thigh. I knew he was up to something. Oh yes, he's full of surprises. I suddenly broke our kiss and groaned out loud. Our eyes met and lust filled his own onyx orbs. He rubbed his own hardness against mine, and that simple gesture sent waves and waves of pleasure down my spine.

"You like that, don't you??" He asked in his oh-so-husky voice

"Damn you for being a tease…"

"But you like me being one, eh, Naruto?"

"Teme…"

He just smirked and grinded harder. I then felt his head dip down my neck and planted butterfly kisses on my burning skin. His teeth sunk on my neck, eliciting a moan from me. He did it two, three, four, five more times, marking me as his own. He then switched to the other side, doing the same to the untouched side of my neck. His hands then traveled to my button up top. Fingers were fumbling to get the tiny buttons off their places. He finally got all the buttons off, peeling it off me and tossing it to somewhere in the depths of his flat. He then stopped and crossed his arms across his chest, with his brows furrowed together at the center.

I looked down at his eye level and saw that he was offended by the fact that I was wearing an undershirt. I the grinned and took it off for him, tossing it to somewhere near my other shirt. He then smiled and proceeded to nibble on my chest. He licked on the lines of my muscles, tracing it and leaving a trail as he goes. He then reached on of my erect nubs, taking it into his mouth with fondling with the other. His touch never fails to make me moan- just like now.

He seemed to be satisfied with the sounds that I was making, because he kept going and even went harder. He then kneeled down, licking his way to my abs and then my navel. He dipped his warm tongue in, and moved in a circular motion. I could have sworn that all the energy in my legs are being taken away. His hands then snaked their way to my belt, unbuckling it and tugging my trousers and boxers down with one swift motion. He licked his lips at the sight of my hardness, standing tall in its full glory.

He licked the tip, which was already leaking some. He then took me in his mouth, and boy it did wonders to me. His magic touch was still there. Pure ecstasy crept up my nerves as he moved and bobbed his head up and down. I held on the door knob, because I know, any minute now, my knees are going to give in on me. His mouth and tongue alternated as they played with me, drawing out moans of pleasure from my own mouth. I grabbed a fistful of his raven locks and guided him deeper. He didn't seem to mind, so I began thrusting my hips.

"Sasuke…" I moaned.

I knew that he knew what I meant. I released his hair and fell back on the door, shutting my eyes tight as I felt warmth seep out of me. Sasuke pinned my hips on the door, supporting me as my knees gave in. Spurt after spurt I came, filling his mouth with my seed. I could still feel spasms when he pulled out. His tongue took his mouth's place and licked me clean. He then released me and let me fall down, with my back still on the door. He leaned in for a kiss, which I gratefully accepted. My taste never fails to amaze me and with his skilled mouth delivering it, I've got no complains.

He then smirked at me and stood up, spooning me bridal-style and putting me down on the bed. He then stripped his clothes off and joined me on the mattress. Just when his leg hit the bed, I pulled him down and pinned him flat. Now I was the one on top. I smiled slyly and planted a kiss on his gaping mouth with my hands groping around to whatever comes in contact with it.

"It's not fair… I never had a chance to taste you, Sasuke…" I said, pouting

"Always a tease, Naruto…"

He pulled me in for a chaste kiss before letting me go. I then went down and mimicked what he did to me earlier. I marked his pale skin with red blotches and then biting down the soft skin. He mewled out, and I quickly apologized for it. I then went down to his perfectly toned chest, kissing it ever so lightly. I knew his nipples were already begging for attention, so I avoided it intentionally. He groaned in frustration.

But then I quickly swooped down and took his whole length in my mouth. He didn't have time to react anymore, because by now, I was already setting my rhythm. He then sat up and watched me do wonders with his hardness. I felt his hand caress my head as I went on. I went on deeper and harder, finally making him writhe and moan. I knew I wasn't as good as him, but if I made him moan, then it should be fine.

I kept my pace steady, adjusting myself with his size. After I got used to him, I moved faster. He hissed out loud and from the corner of my eye, I saw him grab the sheets. I looked up at him, his head was thrown back and his eyes shut close. I smirked slightly and moved faster and faster. I could feel any second now; he'll be reaching his climax. And I wasn't wrong. He moaned out in warning before spilling his seed in my mouth. I took everything in before pulling out. I didn't bother cleaning him up. He needed the lubrication. I then sat across him, letting him catch his breath before motioning him for a kiss.

"You're greedy, you know that?" He said, before kissing and tasting himself on my mouth

"I know… And you love me for it…" I broke off but then kissed him again.

"Usuratonkachi…"

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

As we broke out kiss, I flipped Naruto and made him bend over. His hands and knees were firmly placed on the bed. I then decided to go in without warning. I towered behind him and grabbed his hips with my hands. I planted light kisses on his back before thrusting in without warning. He screamed out and grabbed my sheets with all his might. I then stayed still for a while, feeling his muscles contract and adjust to me. I know it wouldn't hurt as much, but I do know it would sting.

When I felt he was well adjusted, I moved at a fairly slow pace. Pushing in and out of him like a metronome, steadily and slowly. It was then that I felt his hips grinded against me. He was already asking for more? I need not telling twice. I quickly obliged as I set my pace a little higher, thrusting quite deep but not to where he wants it. I limited my movements and I wanted him to beg for me to push in more. He seemed to have gotten my intentions because he turned his head around and his eyes were begging for more.

"What is it, Naruto?" I asked, quite innocently

"You're being mean, Sasuke…" He said. I knew he was already begging me to go at him senselessly.

"What do you want Naruto? You need to be specific… I can't quite get what you want."

"Sasuke… You know what I want… Please??"

"Be specific."

"Fuck me hard, Sasuke… Screw me or whatever. Just do it… PLEASE!"

I then smirked and gripped his hips tight, pushing my entire length in him while brushing against his prostrate. I knew he already saw all white, because his lower body dropped down as he scream in the sheets and his back side was moving on its own. I kept going harder and harder, thrusting and hitting the same sweet spot that sent him to the edge. With one hand, I grabbed his hardness and pumped it with the pace of my rhythm. Any minute now. He then screamed out loud and spilt on the sheets, his essences stained my pristine white covers. His body was still shaking and was still feeling the afterglow of his release.

But I wasn't done yet. I then lay down and then helped him turn around and face me. We were still connected and I was trying my best not to pull out as we switch places. Now he was sitting in between me and I'm sure he got my message. He was still panting and trying to recover from his climax, so I just set the rhythm for him. I placed my hands on his hips and pushed upwards, not quite slow by not as fast.

He then placed his hands on my chest and moved to meet my thrusts. He kept pushing and grinding hard, driving me to my limit. With one hand, he then played with his own hardness that has just sprung back to life. This was new. I never saw him play with himself while dealing with me before. He kept going at an incredible pace, milking the life out of my hardness little by little. He stared on to my eyes as our moans, groans and screams coincided.

I was already at the brink of my climax. I held the sheets tight and threw my head back. My body arched up as I felt a strong wave gush over me. Screaming his name, I spilt my seed in Naruto and some of it leaked out. I could say the same for Naruto. His body was arched back and his mouth wide open as he scream and came the third time. His body gave in on him and he collapsed on top of my seed stained stomach. He didn't mind. He was too tired to mind it.

"That was great, Naruto…" I said, kissing the top of his head. "I love you… Oyasumi…"

_**Akatsuki**_

"Megumi!! Hurry up… Is it _that_ hard to pick something to wear for the night?" Rai said, screaming from the other side of the door, pounding his fist on the wooden barrier.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Megumi grumbled, finally opening the door for Rai. "What do you want?"

"Someone wants to talk to us. Hurry up; he's getting a little cranky."

They then both proceeded to the living room where a laptop and a web cam were already set up. On the screen, a picture of a red cloud was flashed. Rai then plugged in the microphone and set the volume up high. They both took their seats in front of it and waited for the person on the other line speak. When he began, Megumi groaned out in pure annoyance.

"Doing well, I presume? What took you so long? I was already rotting, waiting for you to get ready to talk to me." The person on the other line said, cracking a somewhat annoying joke.

"Sorry… I ran out of clothes to wear. All of them are in the washer." Megumi said.

"It's rare for you to contact us like this. Is it too urgent for you not to come to us and tell us what we need to know personally?" Rai then interrupted

"No… I just wanted to know how web cams work. I can see you!!" The person laughed. "I can really see you…"

"Yeah, but we can't see you…" Megumi muttered.

"That aside, what do you want to tell us?" Rai said, coughing intentionally to make the person stop his childishness.

"I was going to ask for a status report. What's happening over there? Is the plan going well?" The person asked, shifting from his playful voice to a more serious one.

"Yes, we've proceeded to the second phase. We just need confirmation is the second phase succeeded before we ask you to do what we have planned for the third phase."

"Just call whenever you need our assistance, give me a call."

"I will…" Rai said.

Both of them then terminated their conversation. Rai's lips curved into a sly smirk. His plan was going well. And by this week, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto would go down… Buried six feet under!

* * *

dramatic music here

I wonder what would happen next...

Oh, right! I'm the author... I know what will happen next...

evil laughs

**Review please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE again

**Author's Note**

Alright…

To all of you who have been reading this fic, I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry because I won't be able to update.

My computer blew chunks...

No, I'm just kidding...

It got busted and well, I need to buy a new one.

Don't worry though, I'll be back to write some juicy chapters for you guys.

I really hope you'd understand.

**Sincerely,**

**maiden.blooddragons.**


	24. Preparations

**Disclaimer applies!**

Finally! I was able to update! I would like to thank my loving oniichan, Yuki, for letting me use his computer. Domo arigatou!!

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Preparations**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Morning rolled quickly and the both of us are still snuggled together in my apartment. I don't mind spending the day with Naruto. We had some catching up to do. I looked down at him, who was still sleeping soundly in my arms. He really looked adorable. I shifted to a comfortable position, but he wrapped my arms around my waist and scooted closer to me, murmuring incoherent words that only he could understand. I caressed his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Damn you, usuratonkachi... You made me fall in love with you like this…" I whispered

I decided to stay in bed for a little longer, or at least wait for my blonde to wake up. After a good three hours, Naruto finally decided to let go of my waist and opened his eyes, fully waking up. He stretched at bit, cracking a few bones before facing me. I then smiled at him, giving a chaste kiss before greeting him a good morning, or rather afternoon.

"It's already afternoon? Time flies when you're having fun…" He said, flashing his toothy grin

"Shut up, dobe… You were sleeping… How was that suppose to be fun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because I had a good dream…"

"Oh? And what was that dream all about?"

"I won't tell… They say that if you tell your good dreams to others, then it won't come true… So there… I'm not telling…"

"Come on, Naruto. Do you really believe in that childish superstition? You make your own destiny. It's your life and under your control. So whatever you want to happen in it, it's all up to you."

"Whatever… I'm still not telling you."

"Ne, Naruto. I had a talk with Kira Megumi…" I began. I think he's supposed to know what my "cousin" might do to him.

"You wanted to know if she liked me? Or if we dated behind your back?" Naruto said, sitting up straight with his faces just a mere millimeter in front of me

"Of course not, dobe. She came up to me and asked me for tutoring. And so I did. Then we had a little chat. Turns out that she is of Uchiha ancestry. No wonder she's that smart… Anyway, I think she likes you. And well, she might come up to you and steal you away from me." I replied, caressing the scars on his cheek with my thumb

"Of course not, teme… Even though you're a bitch and a total snob, I still love you… And don't worry… I still belong to you, no matter what Uchiha passes my way." He replied with a big smile on my face

"Now that's my Naruto." I smiled back, planting a chase kiss on his lips

"You know what… I also met up with my uncle. Who would have known Namikaze-sensei and I are related? No wonder we both looked alike…"

_What? It seems a little weird… It seems too much of a coincidence. First, an Uchiha showed up, which I know is impossible because the only living relative I have is Itachi. Second, Naruto's uncle shows up, which I bet he doesn't know that he has. And lastly, the both of them appeared at the same time, at the same place. It's too much of a coincidence. Something is definitely up… ANBU might be playing tricks on us…_

"Sasuke… Sasuke… UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Yeah… Yeah…" I said, startled at the blonde's booming voice

"Is something the matter?"

"Let's go on a date. Today. What do you say?" I said, averting his attention away from the previous discussion. His eyes lit up as I asked him out.

With the speed of light, he hurried to the bathroom and turned on the showers. I know. I could hear them. I chuckled at his childishness as I also made my way in. he didn't lock the door after all, so that must mean that I am welcome to step in whenever I want. As I discarded my clothes, I watched Naruto's body glow as water from the shower cascaded down on him. I licked my lips and stepped in, wrapping my arms around him from the back. With a hand, I titled his face to the side and our lips locked in a kiss.

"Up for a quick one, dobe?" I asked him, using my sexy, husky voice

"I'll take you on anytime, teme…" He replied

I then pushed him to the wall as his hands were braced on it. Without warning, I shoved myself in him, causing him to groan loudly. I immediately raised my pace, angling my thrust to hit his sensitive spot. He thrashed under me as he tried to stabilize himself on the wall. I then pulled out and flipped him, raising his leg up and bending it, bringing it up to his chest. I thrust again in and resumed ramming myself in him. His screams echoed inside my whole bathroom. I bent down and nipped his neck, kissing my way down to his collar bone. I then guided his hand and placed it on his own manhood. Like instinct, he pumped himself and matched my rhythm. I kissed and sucked on an erect nipple, causing him to whimper out. Gently, I bit on it, leaving my teeth marks on the swollen flesh. I knew I was reaching my limit. I grabbed his arms and wrapped it around my neck. Then I reached for his hips and lifted him up. He knew what I was going to do because he instantly coiled his legs on my waist. I dug my nails on his hips and thrust my strongest and fastest pushes. He closed his eyes and arched his back. His head was thrashing from side to side as he screamed in pleasure. Both of us were so close. I could feel it. Just before he screamed his loudest, I forced my lips on him and muffled our voices down. We climaxed at the same time, staining ourselves at the peak of our love making.

I then pushed out before I bent my head on his shoulder, panting out while still holding him. He put his legs down as he pulled me closer and leaned against the wall. Our chest was rising and falling at the same pace as we tried to stabilize our breaths. I looked up at him and kissed him again.

"That was quick…" Naruto told me

"Quick, but you enjoyed it… Damn… I didn't know it was twice as tiring as the normal pace." I said

He just smirked. After we both regained our strengths, we took our delayed shower, cleaning each other while playing tricks on one another. We then dried ourselves up and found some decent clothes to wear. We then proceeded down to the basement parking and proceeded to my car. Revving up the engine, I drove out of the dark parking area and headed to the mall. Once parked, we then walked up front where many people welcomed us. I laughed hysterically as I heard Naruto's stomach growled in hunger.

"Oh shut up, teme! Treat me out for brunch will you?" He said, stomping his foot and folding his arms across his chest. Just like a child.

"Alright then. Pick a place."

"Ichiraku Ramen!!"

He broke into a sprint to the said restaurant. When I arrived there, Naruto was already seated down on one of the benches with a menu at hand. I sat across him, calling for a waiter to pick up our menu. A young man arrived and I ordered food for the both of us. I knew what he's going to order. Pork Miso Ramen, extra large bowl. He told me he's been ordering that ever since the shop opened in the mall. While waiting for our order, we decided to kill the time by chatting it away. Before…

_**Akatsuki**_

"Rai! Rai!!" Megumi was screaming practically in Rai's ear. She was desperately shaking the blonde up.

"What?" Rai replied, sleepily and annoyingly

"Let's go out…"

"What?! You woke me up for that??"

"That's not only it… I have a feeling we'll find out if the two got back together. If I'm right, then we can proceed to the plan…"

"You really are a bright girl. Wait for me. I'll just take a shower."

While Megumi waited for Rai to finish up, she shut the bedroom doors and changed into something more comfortable. Fifteen minutes passed, and soon, both of them were good and ready to go. They walked to the nearest mall. Megumi was the first one to drag Rai to a restaurant, but the blonde stopped from his tracks because of something he saw.

"What?" Megumi growled

"You go on ahead. I see some company."

"Megumi-chan?" Naruto called.

Megumi looked in and saw a miniature Rai waving at us. She looked back at Rai who just told her to go on ahead. She walked to Naruto's table. Now, why wasn't she surprised that Naruto was with that Uchiha. She decided to keep it cool, or else one of them was bound to notice that she knew everything. Naruto offered a seat next to him, and Megumi graciously accepted.

"So… What's up? Why are you to together?" Megumi asked

"We were just… studying/eating… uh… playing/tutoring…." Naruto and Sasuke's answer coincided with one other. They looked at each other and just laughed nervously

"Ok… Forget I asked…."

A faint tune then came in, and I saw Uchiha reach in for his pocket. Knowing that it was Rai's doing, Megumi then played the ring tone from her phone and pretended that someone was calling her. Megumi "answered" the phone and "talked" to her imaginary caller. When Sasuke stowed away his phone, she mirrored his action and flipped her phone to close it. She then put on a dismayed face which made Naruto worry.

"What's the matter, Megumi-chan?" Naruto asked

"Okaa-san wants me to come home for lunch… I wanted to eat ramen here…" She lied

"I'll drop you off then. I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go. I need to…. Get some work done…"

_Perfect_, Megumi thought, _Nicely done, Rai…_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I was quite annoyed by the fact that Sasuke had to leave. And so did Megumi, who just arrived. I knew it had something to do about Akatsuki. After all, Sasuke was still a part of it. I had no choice. I didn't want to leave without eating. Might as well eat alone. Sasuke reassured me that he'll come and see me after "work", but I just smiled at him and told him that he doesn't need to worry about me.

"Go on, Uchiha-sensei. We can resume our tutoring some other time." I said, making something up for Megumi not suspect our relationship

Two steaming bowl of ramen arrived and I sighed at the sight of it. I know I can eat it all by myself, but the other bowl was supposed to be for Sasuke. I took my chopsticks and uttered a quick "Ittadakimasu" before helping myself out. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and a practically jumped up and almost spilled the ramen that was on top of the table.

"Sorry to strartle you, Naruto."

"Oji-san!!" I said. Great timing.

"Mind if I sit with you? I'm really starving…" Rai said

"Here, have this bowl of Pork Miso Ramen." I said, pushing the bowl to him

"Hey, thanks my nephew!" He said, joining me as we sloppily ate our food.

We ordered bowl after bowl as the stack was getting higher and higher. After our nth bowl, we finally put our chopsticks down and sat back. He was the first to belch out and release some air. I started laughing out loud… before I followed his lead. We both laughed at each other and we held our ramen filled stomachs as it started to hurt.

"Stop… Oji-san!!" I tried to say while laughing

"I'll stop… But you have to stop too…" He replied in between giggles.

Our laughs then became giggles and then it soon subsided. I wiped the tears from my eyes before I asked for our bill. I was about to get my wallet, but he stopped my hand and took out his own. Whipping out his credit card, he paid for about twenty bowls of Pork Miso Ramen. After finishing up, we then walked out of the restaurant.

"Well then, oji-san. I gotta run…" I said. He might have some other business. I don't want to bother him.

"Ne, Naruto. You have any plans for today?" He asked

"No. Why?"

"Wanna go to my place and grab a drink or two?"

"Totally!!"

_**Akatsuki**_

_Perfect… Just perfect._ Rai said

"Cool. Wait a sec…"

He then took his phone and started to message someone

_To: Megumi_

_Uzumaki's coming over. Better call the others now so they can prepare…_

_To: Rai_

_Got it… Uchiha already left for a mission. Will that be enough time?_

_To: Megumi_

_More than enough. Tonight will be the night they'll kiss this earth goodbye. Better make them remember it._

_To: Rai_

_I can't wait for tonight._

_To: Megumi_

_You better suit up and get ready as well. You don't want to miss the fun. Ne?_

"Let's go?" Rai asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

What do you think?

The fic is almost done...

I wonder what will happen...

Hmm...

I wonder is rape is worse than torture...

Hmm...

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	25. Play Our Cards

**Disclaimer applies!**

Well, I managed to update again... Domo argatou, Yuki-oniichan...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 23: Play Our Cards**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I was totally excited. I'm having a drink with my oji-san at his flat! It's going to be a blast, I could see it already. He finished his business first before approaching me and slinging an arm around me. I mirrored his gesture and we both walked to the liquor store. There he bought two huge bottles of tequila, a bottle of brandy, a bottle of gin and a few cans of beers for our chaser. With the alcohol, he also bought us some chips and some snacks that we can nibble on while we drink.

"Ne, oji-san… Are you a hard drinker?" I suddenly asked him while he was paying

"Ma ne… I drink occasionally. Though I don't know if I could keep up with you." He said, taking his credit card from the cashier and pocketing it with his wallet

"I think I can't drink that much… I've got a low alcohol tolerance."

"Come on… Don't play with me… Now, help me bring these bottles. It's kinda heavy…"

He handed me the two giant towers of tequila and the extra bag of chips before picking up the rest of the things. We then went outside and called for a cab. He told the cab driver the directions and we both sat back and relaxed. The driver maneuvered through the busy streets, swerving from left to right to avoid traffic. We soon arrived at a tall building at a almost secluded part of downtown Tokyo. Not that it's the only building in the middle of a bed of trees. Oh, wait. That's what it is.

"Ne, oji-san… Where are we?"

"Jinchūriki Towers. Just a place one of my friends own. I have a floor here all for myself. So, we can hang out there and no one would bother us."

He then broke me from my mesmerized state and dragged me into the building. He then pushed the 30th elevator and leaned back on the railings. He told me to hold on, and now I really felt why. The elevator zoomed up so fast that I felt my body being pinned down by mere gravity. As soon as the elevator stopped, he then stepped out. Following his lead, we went to a somehow not-so-noticeable staircase and climbed up two flights. Finally, we reached the top floor. He pushed the door open, revealing a really lavish suite.

"Awesome…" I said, with my mouth gaped open.

And who wouldn't? Marble flooring, elegant chandeliers, 65" plasma TV with a huge stack of DVD collections, PlayStation 3 with cool games and a wicked couch over a plush white carpet. And boy, it doesn't end there. It was really a high class loft. We then set everything down and I immediately headed to the couch, slumping on the fluffy couch, almost drowning on the throw pillows.

He then placed all the bottles down on the coffee table in front of the couch and speeded off to the kitchen. He came back with two tall glasses, a really big pitcher, some powdered iced tea and iced water. He then sat on the floor, opening the brandy and the gin at the same time. He poured half of the bottles into the pitcher, some of the iced tea and water. After mixing it, he poured some on the two glasses and handed one to me.

"Bottom's up!" He said, holding out his glass

"Could I handle this stuff, oji-san?" I asked, quite uneasy about the mix

"Don't worry… You'll be fine… It's good, by the way, so you better drink up!"

I gulped down the whole contents of the glass. I squinted my eyes close to let the liquid flow down my throat. Hey, I didn't feel anything. The drink didn't do anything to me. I kept on coming glass after glass. It was really addictive. The taste is different from what I usually drink. I was surprised that I finished the pitcher's contents all by myself. Oji-san mixed up the other half of the batch, emptying the brandy and gin bottles. I kept asking for more. I wanted it. I could feel my body heat up. And I like it.

_**Akatsuki**_

Rai knew that anyone who has low alcohol tolerance would be knocked out after a few drinks of his mixes. Uzumaki was already getting the flushes. His cheeks were already tinted with a faint red stain. He could barely feel the slight warmness of the younger blonde's skin. Glass after glass, he let Naruto drink up the alcohol. Rai didn't drink much. He wanted Naruto to experience the full blown effect of the drink.

"Hey… Oji-san…" Naruto slurred

"What is it?" Rai asked

"I want more… Do you have any--"

"Of course… Hey, Naruto… Do you want to try something different?" He asked

"What is it?"

"Just wait a sec…"

Rai then got up and ran to the kitchen, slicing up a few lemons and brining the salt with him. When he sat in front of Naruto, he noticed the dazed look in his eyes. His breath reek alcohol and his speech were clearly incomprehensible. Rai then handed and thin slice of lemon to the blonde and a little salt on his other hand. He then poured a small amount of tequila into the glass, roughly about a shot.

"Now, I want you to put the salt into your mouth and sip some of that lemon…" He instructed

Naruto did as he was told. Rai then took this cue. He drank the tequila but left it in his mouth and then cupped Naruto's chin and pressed his lips on him, letting the hot alcohol run from his mouth to the younger boy's. He did so carefully, not letting any drop spill. Naruto gulped down the liquid, burning his throat as it went, but he didn't pull out from Rai's kiss. In fact, Naruto wrapped his arms around Rai's neck and pulled him closer. His tongue pushed past Rai's lips and cleaned the inner of Rai's mouth with his tongue, licking the drops of tequila that was left. The need of air finally arose and it was Naruto who pulled out, gasping and breathing for air.

"Hey, you're looking kind of sick. Are you alright?" Rai asked

"Dizzy…" It was only what Naruto was able to say

Carefully, Rai dragged Naruto into a dark room, fairly larger than the previous room he was in. A big computer monitor decorated the center of the room. He laid Naruto and the center of the room and tied his wrists down with a piece of wire and a rope over it. Naruto was far too dizzy to utter another word. As soon as he was finished, Rai snapped his fingers, and in a flash, 9 other people emerged from the darkness.

"Welcome, Naruto… To the Akatsuki's headquarters." Rai said, with a sadistic grin on his face.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

For the past hour I've been slashing God-knows-how-many bodyguards. Sheesh, Akatsuki knows where their enemies lie. Every nook and cranny of the building was taken into consideration. I was in the hideout of Taka. According to Deidara, this organization betrayed Akatsuki for money. They were the former suppliers of weaponry and were really up-to-date in terms of technology and machinery. They asked for a higher pay, but Akatsuki refused. They then decided to split from the main group and started their own. Now I'm really wondering why Akatsuki wanted them dead.

I took my sword and held the hilt tight. Slashing my way to the winding staircase, I finally made it through the huge metal doors. I assumed it was where the heads of this organization lie. It was after all, the last door that I haven't checked. I took my stance and slashed the thick doors, kicking them open after making a slit through. Cautiously, I went into the huge and spacious room.

It was dimly lit with a huge monitor wall on the right hand side. It reminded me so much of the Akatsuki headquarters. I walked in, calling out for the leaders to face me. I then heard footsteps from behind and I quickly turned around, a sword came clashing with my blade. From the corner of my eye, I saw a fist coming and managed to block it with my free hand. Realizing that I was in a tight fit, I immediately jumped up and evaded the other blade that was about to skewer me.

"Three to one, eh? Life could really be so unfair…" I muttered

My opponents were dressed like ninjas. Black clothes and straw sandals with matching face masks and a pouch for their kunais and shurikens. I saw the three pairs of eyes, one was flaming red, another was pale blue and the last one was a light shade of orange. All were familiar to me. It's like I've seen them somewhere, but I just can't remember where. They took their stance, and were ready to attack me. I, too, readied myself.

"Uchiha Sasuke… You won't be able to kill us..." One of them said. From her voice, I could say she was a woman.

_That voice… It's so familiar._

"Come on, Uchiha! Give us your best shot…" Another said. It was a deep voice, probably the big guy at the back of the two

_I've heard this somewhere… I know it… It's just in the back of my head…_

"If you won't attack… Then we will…" The last one of them said

They then ran to me, all with swords at hand. I closed my eyes and blocked their attacks. Swords danced as we fought. I used the scabbard of my sword as a makeshift blade, attacking and defending the three. With some kicks and punches, I managed to send them flying across the room. The three were already panting hard. They might be amateurs. They can't even stand a ten minute battle.

I approached them and began to attack. Slashing their face mask, I want to see their identities and their facial expression. It was easier for me to fight people who revealed their faces to me. But as soon as their covers were ripped to shreds and fall on the floor, I stood in plain bewilderment as my eyes met theirs. I knew the three. I know them very well. They were…

"Suigetsu… Karin… Juugo…" I uttered softly

Three pairs of eyes looked up at me. They were my apprentices. I taught them everything they knew. We were a team before. Hebi to be exact. We did assassinations together, fought together, and killed together. We were like a family, a family which all of us never had. I didn't expect them to break their sworn loyalty to Akatsuki. But, if they did, aren't they supposed to be dead? Aren't traitors killed dead on?

"How come you're…" I asked, but Suigetsu cut me in

"This ends here… Uchiha…"

"Why? Why did you break off from the organization? You had a future in Akatsuki…"

"Stop blabbering and start attacking…" Karin spat

"But… You're… I can't… Juugo… Karin… Suigetsu…"

"Alright… Juugo, take the right side. Karin, take the left. I'll take the front." Suigetsu said

They stood up and ran to me, attacking me from all sides. I knew their moves by heart, so I easily dodged their attacks. I countered all of them, using the back of my sword to hit the throat and knock Karin down, I punched Juugo squarely at the abdomen and chopped the back of his neck and I swiped Suigetsu's leg and grabbed his arm, throwing him over my shoulder. I stowed my sword and attached it on my belt. Slowly, I approached them, wanting answers. Straight answers.

"Why did you break off from Akatsuki?" I asked again. They fell silent. "Answer me…"

"We were kicked out by the Akatsuki… They let us go…" Suigetsu began

"The truth…" I said, my eyes narrowing

"We were just…" Juugo tried to lie again

"Are you going to lie to me again, Juugo?" I said. "I know you too well… You hand tends to jerk when you're trying to tell a lie again…"

"But… We are really…" Suigetsu tried to retort

"You're really using that whining tone on me, Suigestu… Another excuse?" I said

"Enough… Both of you… Uchiha-sensei knows us too well…" Karin finally said. "We're sorry, Uchiha-sensei… We attacked you and we disrespected you…"

"Tell me why, Karin… What was the reason?" I asked her, helping her stand up

"Pein asked us to pretend we were a different organization so they can send you to assassinate us. They used us as a diversion because they are planning to do something concerning you…" Karin began

"And what was this plan about?"

"Some certain Uzumaki Naruto… He told us that he needed you out of the way so he can finish their preparations." Suigetsu continued

"But, how about you? They asked me to assassinate you. They want you dead. Is that alright with you?"

"We were afraid, Uchiha-sensei… But we had no choice…" Juugo said

"Then everything was a lie? About Taka… About you three…"

"Yes… You should go to him, Uchiha-sensei… It might not be too late… They told us they needed the time to break him and make him hate you to the point that you wanted him dead…" Karin replied.

"Arigatou, Karin… Juugo… Suigetsu… You don't know what this means to me…"

I then ran to the exit, making my way to the Akatsuki headquarters. Blood rushed through my veins. I was angry because the Akatsuki was plotting against me. I was mad because they used my former students as bait. And I was annoyed because all of this happened right after Naruto and I made up. Naruto…

_Don't worry Naruto… I'm coming to save you… Wait for me…_

* * *

We're already reaching the climax... Ooh... I like it...

I like the cliffies... I like the suspense... And I like making you wait for my updates... -evil laughs-

Anyway... Thanks for the answers you gave me...

I certainly had an brilliant idea with those answers...

I pity Naruto and Sasuke...

They became my pawns to the twisted story of mine... :p

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	26. Will It End This Way?

**Disclaimer applies!!**

updated again!! whoohoo!! arigatou, yuki-niichan!!

we're nearing the end of the story... aww...

yeah... it's kinda sad, but I did enjoy the fic.

Anyway, I'm sorry if there are any typos or grammar errors. I was typing this at 4 in the morning.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 24: Will It End This Way?**

_**Akatsuki**_

Nine men towered around a helpless blonde. Naruto's head was already spinning and his vision blurred. The booze was already taking its toll on him. The ropes bit on his skin at he tried to squirm free. Naruto looked up at his uncle, who had a sly smile across his face. Naruto still had a little more sense of judgment despite the alcohol that intoxicated him, so when he heard his uncle say the word "Akatuski", his heart leapt out of its confines and his brows furrowed at the center.

"Oji-san… What did you just say??" Naruto asked as he shook his head violently from side to side, trying to stabilize his swirling vision

"Welcom to Akatsuki… Uzumaki Naruto…" Rai repeated

"Oji-san… Stop playing with me…" Naruto slurred. "You can't be a part of Akatsuki…"

"Sorry to disappoint you Naruto… But I am… And so is your precious best friend…" Rai said, his smile still intact

"Best friend? Megumi-chan?"

From the darkness, Megumi stepped into the light, clothed in a long black cloak with embroidered red clouds and a black assassination suit underneath. Megumi took off her blood red contact lenses and threw it aside. She then pulled off her wig and let her true hair spring free. Rai also mirrored Megumi's actions. He took off the sky blue contacts and wore his accessories that were kept for quite a long time.

"Oji-san… Megumi-chan…" Naruto said in a soft voice.

"Oh please… I am not your uncle… I am Pein, head of the Akatsuki, leader of the Akatsuki 10." Rai, or rather, Pein, snorted.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, you'll see my dear "nephew" of mine…" Pein said, signaling the open and close quotation as he said _nephew_

"You need to be disposed, Uzumaki Naruto. You cost us so much. The damage took its toll on us…"

Megumi then approached Naruto. She turned him around, making him lie on the floor. She then sat on Naruto's abdomen, leaning forward so that her face was mere inches from him. Her breath ghosted on Naruto's lips. Warmth tickled Naruto's cheeks. She then planted butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck, kissing over Naruto's sweat covered skin while tracing the vein that was lightly protruding. She sucked lightly on the thin line, licking it was she let it go. Finally, she reached Naruto's lips. Gently, she brushed hers against his, electing a moan from the blonde.

"My name is Konan, part of Akatsuki 10."

Megumi, now called Konan, pushed her lips to fully kiss Naruto. The blonde tried to break the kiss, but Konan held Naruto's face in place with both her hands. She slowly slipped a tongue in, massaging Naruto's warm muscle. At first, Naruto didn't respond. But, as Konan continued her ministrations and will Naruto's partial intoxication with the booze, the younger boy finally gave in to his desires and submitted to Konan.

Konan traveled down to Naruto's shirt, slowly ripping the piece of clothing off Naruto's skin. As she tore the cloth, her nails dug on Naruto's chest. Pain tickled the blonde, making him moan almost inaudibly. Konan moved down, licking on the small, red traces that now was left on the blonde. She traced the lines of Naruto's pecs, making her way up to Naruto's collar bone. She sucked on the sensitive spot there, making Naruto moan again.

Her lips then ghosted to Naruto's left nipple. She flicked her tongue on the erect nub, licking it before taking it into her mouth, sucking the small, hard muscle. Her hand reached in for the other nipple that was screaming for attention. Naruto closed his eyes as abyss was slowly consuming him. He reached out for Konan's clothes, successfully undoing her long cloak. He tugged on her suit, signaling her to strip for him.

Konan smirked as she stood up, undoing her suit in one swift motion. She threw her clothes over her shoulder and returned to Naruto. She bit on Naruto's zipper and undid his pants. Again, a swift motion was what it only needed to strip the blonde off his garments. Now, both of them were butt naked. Konan sat on one of Naruto's leg, her sensitive spot touching Naruto's hot skin. She moved slowly, making Naruto feel how wet and excited she is. She took Naruto in one hand and pumped it, matching the rhythm that she set while riding Naruto's thigh.

Naruto then tapped Konan on the shoulder and signaled her to come to him. Konan, accepting her invitation, then turned around. Her face was directly between Naruto's legs and she was on top of Naruto's face. Slowly, both of them worked their tongues on each other, sending chills and shivers down their spines. Naruto flicked his tongue on Konan's engorged spot, making her moan on top of Naruto's erection. Both of were close to climax. As they reached their peak, they let out a loud groan and released their essence into each other's mouths. Naruto relaxed and panted after his release, but not Konan.

She then got up and positioned her entrance on Naruto's. With one push, Naruto's hardness entered her wet cavern. Konan moaned out loud as she slowly moved up and down Naruto's length. The rest of Akatsuki 10 was already itching for some meat. They quickly stripped down to their birth suits and approached the two that were already in the midst of their bliss. Tobi was the first one to dive in. He tilted Naruto's head on one side and plunged his erection into Naruto's gaping mouth. Slowly moving in and out, with the addition of the friction that Naruto's teeth were producing, he let out low growls that made the others jealous.

Naruto held Konan by her waist as he pushed in and pulled out with all his might, finally driving him to his second orgasm. He arched his back up, shut his eyes tight and groaned loudly on Tobi as his released his load in Konan's welcoming entrance. As soon as the last spurt came out, he flopped himself down and rode the aftermath of the orgasm. Naruto was already tired. Every release drained his energy. He laid on his back, trying to inhale every molecule of oxygen he can through his nostrils.

The blonde thought his session with the Akatsuki was already done. But boy was he mistaken. After Konan pulled out and stood up, Tobi removed himself from the blonde's mouth and quickly flipped Naruto over, exposing his puckered backside hole. He then called Deidara over, who was really anxious for some fun. Without warning, Deidara thrust himself deep into Naruto. The younger boy let out a loud yell. He didn't expect the infiltration, but nonetheless liked the feeling of it. Deidara pushed in hard and deep, hitting Naruto's prostate that made him see all white. Hidan and Kakuzu then stood near Naruto's hands. And just like instinct, he took the two and pumped their erections using the rhythm Deidara was using. With a strong thrust and a loud yelp, Deidara emptied himself in Naruto, and Naruto had his third climax.

The blonde's body was near to being limp. Energy was long drained from him. But the sexual tortured didn't stop. Man after man they broke Naruto. The younger boy's eyes were already dazed and his legs were already stained with seed from six men and the release of one woman. Naruto became a limp sex slave. The Akatsuki were already successful in destroying the young boy. All they needed was a final touch. And Tobi and Pein have a solution.

"Enough… Please… I can't take it anymore…" Naruto pleaded.

"Pein… You first…" Tobi said with a smile.

Pein slipped underneath Naruto with their chest stuck together. He guided his erection into the younger boy's hole and roughly pushed it in. When Pein he was deep enough, he nodded at Tobi, who in turn nodded back. Tobi stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's backside. With Pein's hardness occupying Naruto's entrance, Tobi held his own erection and forced it in Naruto, joining Pein's. Naruto's eyes widen and his pupils constricted. Searing pain burned Naruto as he screamed his lungs out. The two Akatsuki grunted loudly, moving slowly at first before picking up their pace. Hot tears flowed down from Naruto's eyes as he felt his hole being ripped apart. Blood flowed from his entrance. The two smiled as they looked down at the completely broken down blonde. He was broken in all ways possible, physically, mentally, emotionally. A useless broken doll.

"It hurts…" Naruto screamed

"I can feel it… I can feel you, Pein…" Tobi groaned as he moved. The pleasure sent by the friction between the two of them was off the charts.

"Enough… Please…" Naruto pleaded again

But Tobi and Pein didn't listen. The pleasure that they were feeling blinded and deafened them. They thrust again and again until finally, they reached their climax. The others, who were playing with themselves were also close to release. With a loud yell, the three discharged their loads, spilling their seeds. Tobi and Pein emptied in Naruto. Quickly, they pulled out and let the others spill their own essence on Naruto's shaking, limp and broken body. Sweat, seed and blood stained Naruto's skin.

"Mission accomplished." Konan whispered.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

I drove to the Akatsuki headquarters with the speed of light. I need to make it in time. I have to save Naruto. I somehow felt uneasy. I felt that something will happen today. Something life threatening and life changing. Finally making it to the headquarters, I drifted to park my car and quickly stepped off. I ran up the endless flights of stairs. Adrenalin fueled me as I took every step. My heart raced as the top floor was getting nearer and nearer. Finally, I arrived at the heart of the headquarters, the core room. With my sword at hand, I cautiously opened the door and stepped in.

"Mission accomplished." Konan whispered.

_What mission accomplished?_

At the center of the Akatsuki leaders was a figure covered in white, thick substance- something like the consistency of seed that was freshly released. I stepped closer, curious on whom might that be. When I saw the figure, I almost felt my knees give in on me. It was none other than my Naruto, broken, bloodied and covered in men's essence. I felt my stomach churn as the strong smell of sex lingered in the room. It was really nauseating. I didn't know what I'm going to feel. Was I going to be mad? Or sad? I think I'm going crazy.

"Now, Sasuke. We have an assignment for you." Pein began.

"Prove your loyalty to us. Assassinate Uzumaki Naruto. With this, you will regain Akatsuki's trust; get rid of the trash that was meant to be disposed and the promoted to Akatsuki 10." Tobi finished.

"I can't…" I said out of the blue.

"If you can't kill him, we will. Itachi, retrieve my gun from the shelf. It's either we kill him and then kill you for betraying us. Or you kill him and regain our trust. Choose, Uchiha. Seal your destiny." Pein said

I didn't know what I'll do. I don't want Naruto dead. But I also didn't want to die. All of them stepped back from Naruto, leaving only me and him alone. I kneeled down and looked at his broken state. The pity that I felt for him was overwhelming. He then opened his cerulean blue eyes to meet mine. A faint smile ghosted across his lips. I felt I could cry anytime, but I tried to hold it back.

"It's… ok… Sasuke…" He said weakly. "Kill me… I don't… have… the right…. to live… after… being used… and broken… like this… After all… I am… a dead man… ever since… Akatsuki hunted… for me…"

"Shh…" I said, pressing a finger on his lips. "Don't say that. It's going to be alright."

"No, Sasuke… I want you… to live… Let me… die… and… rest…" He whispered as tears flowed from his eyes.

"No, no, no, no…" I repeated. Hot tears were also flowing down

"Decide, Uchiha." Pein said one more time.

I held him close to me and whispered a quick I love you. I took my sword and set it down beside me. I have decided. We will both die today. Maybe after death, no one would get in our way. Maybe after death, we could live happily. Still kneeling down, I turned around to face the Akatsuki. I closed my eyes and wiped the tears from my eyes. With determination, I announced my decision.

"I will not kill him. I will die as a traitor, if that is what fate will bring me."

"It's your choice… Itachi, kill your younger brother first." Pein commanded.

"As you wish." Itachi said, aiming the gun at me.

_We'll meet again, Naruto. We'll meet in the afterlife. Wait for me in heaven. I love you._

I closed my eyes and readied myself for the death that was to come. The gunshot was fired. BANG.

"Naruto…"

* * *

a cliffie!!

this chappie is probably the most detailed and intense lemon that I wrote and the most nerve-wrecking cliffie I have ever though of.

hmmm... I wonder what will you do to me if I leave it like this?

-digs deep and hides myself underground-

feed my need!! fuel me!!

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


	27. The Last Night

**Disclaimer here!**

Sorry for the long wait... But I really had a hard time putting this chapter together. This is the last chappie for this fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did... Anyway... On with the fic...

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Last Night**

_Just as Sasuke closed his eyes, Itachi dug his finger in the trigger. The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the room. Sasuke knew it was already his time. He anticipated the bullet would pierce his skin and kill him in an instant, much like the once he had assassinated before. But, the contact never came. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blocked by a nude body. Naruto shielded him from his death._

"NARUTO!!"

Sasuke scream at the top of his lungs. Two more gunshots were fired. The blonde was receiving all the bullets for him. He used his body as a human shield to protect the man he loves. Before Naruto landed on the cold floor, Sasuke's arms were there to break his fall. Naruto, with his eyes closed and his breathing impaired, held on to Sasuke for dear life. The raven felt something flow out from the back of Naruto. When he withdrew a hand, he saw the crimson blood coat the surface of his palm.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly

"Sh… You shouldn't speak… Save your strength." Sasuke replied, his voice clearly breaking

"Let me… rest in peace…"

"No, Naruto… Hang in there… You'll pull through…"

"No, Sasuke… Everything ends here…"

Naruto opened his cerulean blue eyes. Tears flowed from them as they saw Sasuke's figure. The raven couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He broke down at the mere sight of the blonde's dying figure let alone it was Naruto that was already giving up hope. From his side, he heard a snicker. He knew it was either Tobi or Pein. When he turned around, he saw the smirks that were across the faces of the Akatsuki. From the sadness that was already engulfing him, his emotions changed into burning anger.

"He deserved to die. He was a traitor from the beginning…" Pein said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You'll be next, Sasuke. You should die with him… That low life traitor and prostitute…" Tobi said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he heard the two belittle his lover. He took his sword and stood up. His vision darkened and steam was already flowing out of him. Anger and rage were mixing in his veins, fueling him. He looked at the whole Akatsuki with murderous red eyes. The rest of the Akatsuki members got hold of their weapons and immediately surrounded the raven. Sasuke, who was already furious, drew his sword and was the first one to make the move.

Like the God of War possessing him, he sliced through the bodies bit by bit. He started from Deidara who wielded a katana. Deidara managed to stab Sasuke by his shoulder, but the raven wasn't flinching. Instead, Sasuke took hold of the blade and stopped Deidara from moving. With his sword, he pierced through Deidara's heart. An instant death. He threw the corpse aside and went on to finish the rest of the Akatsuki.

The others knew that they couldn't win if it was a one-on-one battle. Fury was giving him endless amount of strength. Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Konan attacked the raven from all sides. But Sasuke saw through this plan. Like having eyes at the back and sides of his head, he easily maneuvered through the attack, dodging and slicing at the same time. Thrust after thrust his sword lusted for blood. He finished of Zetsu with a fatal stab on the stomach. Sasuke then sliced Kisame's throat, leaving it gaping open and squirting blood. Then, Sasuke threw Kisame's sword to Kakuzu. Again, a direct hit in the heart. Hidan, who was waiting for a chance, threw his katana to Sasuke's blind side. He got a lucky hit, stabbing Sasuke on the leg. The raven let out a groan. He pulled the sowrd out and attacked Hidan, slashing him again and again until his body was a bloody mess. Konan, who watched the whole murder scene, dropped on the floor. Her knees shaking and had already long gone given up on her. Sasuke faced the blue haired woman, retrieving Zetsu's, Kakuzu's, Hidan's and Kisame's sword on the way.

"This is for deceiving me and Naruto." Sasuke said, thrusting the sword on her stomach. Konan screamed in pain as she coughed out blood.

"This is for raping Naruto." Sasuke then jabbed the second sword in her right leg, taking away her right limb. Again, Konan yelped in sheer agony

"This is for hurting Naruto's feelings." Sasuke stabbed the third sword and took away her left leg, rendering her unable to move

"And this is for being a part of Akatsuki and for executing this deranged plan." Sasuke gripped the hilt of the last sword and pushed it in her chest, making sure that the blade was through her completely.

Itachi, Pein and Tobi watched their men and comrades fall. In their eyes, Sasuke was a demon, wiping out Akatsuki in a mere hour. Itachi, who still has Pein's gun in his hand, shook in fear. He aimed the gun at Sasuke and fired the rest of the round. Three bullets hit Sasuke- one on the arm, one on the leg and one on the stomach. But these wounds didn't stop him. He gripped his sword tight and attacked his older brother with all his anger and sadness. With a long slash across his chest and a kick on the wound, Itachi rolled on the ground and was bleeding profusely.

"You better remember this." Sasuke said.

He faced Tobi, who was masking his fear for the assassin. With the speed of light, Sasuke got in front of Tobi and dug his sword deep in the insides of Tobi. Tobi tried to pull the sword out, but Sasuke kept his grip tight and forced the sword in more. Tobi coughed out blood as he tried to speak, but Sasuke pulled out his sword quickly and punched the stab wound.

"My love for Naruto…."

He then ran to Pein and knocked him with the hilt of his sword at the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. He raised his sword up and repeatedly stabbed Pein's limp body. Again and again he stabbed Pein until the body was covered in blood. With a last thrust on Pein heart, he left the sword in the lifeless body and held his wound on his stomach. Anyone could have died with the injury Sasuke had, but he was different. He had to live to save Naruto. He had to risk his life for the one he loves.

"Will last forever." Sasuke finished.

He limped to Naruto, who was still fighting for his life. Weakly, he carried Naruto's body into the room that was just adjacent to the core room. He laid Naruto down on the kitchen counter. Sasuke then rushed to the bathroom and retrieved some towels. As soon as he arrived in the kitchen, he set a clean towel under Naruto and one above him. He then got two bottles of alcohol some knives and opened the stove. Carefully, he placed the steel blades on the flame, sterilizing them.

"Now Naruto… Drink this… It'll help ease the pain." Sasuke said, barely audible. The pain from his wound was taking his told on him.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke?" Naruto said weakly

"I'm going to take the bullets from your body. You're going to live, Naruto. I won't let you die."

"But you're also injured…"

Sasuke forced the alcohol into Naruto's mouth. Emptying half of the contents, Sasuke withdrew the bottle from Naruto's mouth and poured the rest on his hands. He took the heated knives and carefully opened up Naruto's wounds. After a few hours, Sasuke's attempts to retrieve the bullet were successful. He managed to get all three without making Naruto bleed unnecessarily. He dressed the rest of the wounds while Naruto rested.

"See, you made it through." Sasuke said, wincing in pain.

"But you didn't… Sasuke… It's pointless if I lived and you died… Hand me the phone… I'll call an ambulance…"

Naruto, despite of Sasuke telling him to stay put, got up and limped to the phone. After calling for an ambulance, he slowly made his way to Sasuke, who was already slumped down on the kitchen floor, gasping for air. The raven had a hand across his chest, trying desperately to keep the wounds from bleeding any further. But then, blood was oozing from him like crazy. Sasuke knew he had lost a lot of blood. He knew his time was about to end. At least, he did something right. He saved a life, and that life was Naruto's. Naruto sat down beside him. The blonde grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder and let him lay on his lap. Slowly, he caressed Sasuke's hair, trying to relieve the agonizing pain that he knew Sasuke as enduring.

"The ambulance would arrive any minute now… Hold on, Sasuke…" Naruto said

"As long as you live, Naruto, I am alright…"

"Don't say things like that, Sasuke… Just like me, you will survive. Now, stay put…"

"Naruto… I love you… You're the only one I ever did and ever will…" Sasuke's eyes were already filled with tears.

"Sasuke… Please don't say it like this is good bye…"

Sasuke then closed his eyes. His whole body grew heavy and his breathing was starting to fall. Naruto called out to Sasuke again and again. But the raven didn't respond. The paramedics busted the door open, finding the two lovers who were at the brink of death. The blonde screamed Sasuke's name as both of them were being taken away via the ambulance. Somehow, he felt that this was the end. The last night for the two of them. He felt that this was goodbye.

_Sasuke… I love you… Now and forever_

* * *

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone****  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know****  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Four years have passed and life proceeded as normal. Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Hinata were already attending Konoha University taking up the same course. It was their last year and the day of their graduation finally arrived. They were all in their seats listening to the Summa Cum Laude as he made his farewell speech. Tears were already flowing form their eyes as the soothing voice of the male said their goodbye to school life.

"College has been something different for every one of us -- whether we were involved in academics, music, sports, clubs, socializing, working, or simply struggling to survive. It's been said many times that college is "the best four years of our lives", but that really isn't right. For some people, college was a great experience; for others, it was rather miserable; and most of us fall somewhere in between these two extremes. For all of us, though, the best years of our lives should lie ahead, because now we finally have the ability to shape what kind of life we would like to lead. We won't all become rich and famous, of course; not all of us want to; but every one of us here has a chance, if we use it right, to be happy wherever we eventually end up… Well, this is it. This is the start of our journey. From here, we should spread our wings and fly to our future. Good luck, graduates. We finale made it."

Everyone gave a loud applause. The man then went to the center stage where he was presented with a medal and a diploma, a proof of his achievement. He took a bow and then made his way to the front seat. His friends were seated behind him, patting his back as tears were forming in his eyes. They all knew why he was crying. It wasn't just mere happiness. It was because he felt the sadness. He longed for a person that he loved so much.

"Don't cry Naruto… I'm sure Sasuke would be so proud of you." Tenten comforted the blonde.

"I know…" Naruto said, wiping the tears off his eyes. His blue eyes now mirrored determination and hope.

"You want us to come with you later?" Hinata asked

"Yeah… The usual… I'd love that…" Naruto replied with a meek smile.

After the graduation ceremony, the whole gang, together with Naruto, took the train and went to their usual hang out place. Lately, they were in this place lounging around doing nothing while Naruto wandered around. As they arrived, Naruto was the first one to enter. He was like a kid who was so excited for a ride in the amusement park. A lady then welcomed him with a warm smile.

"You're here again, Naruto-kun." The lady said

"Of course, Shizune-neechan."

"I'll accompany you there…"

"Arigatou, neechan…"

They walked to the long corridors. Finally, they reached a big room at the end of the hall. Shizune opened the door for him. Naruto then walked in. what welcomed his sight were life supporting machines, beeping in a steady rhythm. A dim light showered the room, giving it a warm glow. Naruto walked to the bed, where the patient was lying down, peacefully asleep as if nothing happened. He sat down on the pristine sheets, caressing the hair that was blocking the peaceful sleeping face of the patient.

"It's been four years since he was in a comatose…" Naruto said. "Sasuke…"

"Yes… The doctors hadn't detected any changes in his brain activity… They asked me to inform you if you want to pull out the life support. You're the only one that can make the decision for him. It's pointless to let him continue this pain… You should let him rest now Naruto…"

"I was still hoping that he'd come around… That he'll wake up… But I think it's time for me to say goodbye to him… I'm sure Sasuke would want to rest now…"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and cried. It was time for him to bid goodbye to his loved one. He reached out for him and kissed his cold lips. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from him. Shizune then guided Naruto to the switch. With a shaking hand, he placed his fingers on the button. One push and everything will end. He closed his eyes and reminisced on their happy times. Instead of relieving the pain, Naruto felt a thousand daggers pierced his heard.

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight**_

He was about to push the button when he heard a groan come from the bed. He opened his eyes and quickly looked at Sasuke, hoping it wasn't just his imagination. He quickly ran to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. Praying to Kami-sama with his eyes closed, he asked him to let Sasuke live, give the raven another chance. As soon as he opened his eyes, the cerulean blue orbs met with onyx. Colors clashed as mixed emotions gushed into Naruto.

_**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why**_

"Tadaima, Naruto…" Sasuke said, giving the blonde a weak smile.

"Okaerinasai… Sasuke…" Naruto said, crying again as he held Sasuke's hand.

_**The last night away from me  
Away from me…**_

* * *

The end... So... How did you like it?

Tadaima I'm back or I'm home  
Okaerinasai Welcome back or Welcome home

The text in bold are lyrics from the song The Last Night by Skillet.

For all my readers and reviewers, Domo Argatou Gozaimasu!!

Check out the new fic I'm currently working on: **Forbidden Love** (Naru/Sasu)

**Reviews please!!**

**maiden.blooddragons**


End file.
